


Demon's Angel

by Prubun (Rincanpy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Romance, Scent Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Prubun
Summary: Ivan, a powerful demon lord is out to hunt angels, but instead he returns with an injured angel as a prize. After a short time, Ivan develops more than just feelings of lust for him, and soon notices something changing in his innocent little angel. {Repost}





	1. It Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote back in 2014 and finished in 2015. It was my most popular one so I thought I'd repost it.

Before Gilbert knew it, he was alone in the forest, surrounded by tall, dark trees and a deafening silence that chilled his body to the core. His group was gone, and it was just him, struggling to crawl into some nearby bushes to hide. His wing was torn and bleeding from a wound he'd gotten just some minutes prior. Some of the pure white feathers had even been ripped out by one of those barbaric demons. He managed to get away, but what he didn't know for sure was that his friends weren't so lucky.

For as long as he could remember, his brethren had always told stories of angels and demons fighting, but never once did he ever think he'd find himself the prey in a demon hunt. He'd heard of these as well. When a group of three or four demons set out to hunt angels. There were rumors of what the demons did to those whom they captured alive, but Gilbert felt his mouth and throat dry as he thought about it.

He assumed he was the last one alive, and pulled his weak body into the large bush. He figured he'd rest for a moment and then run, but he couldn't fly. Gilbert thought maybe his wing was broken, every time he tried to move it, a sharp feeling would shoot through his body and he'd have to muffle a cry of pain.

Gilbert lay his body down on the dirt and breathed as quietly as he could. It was hard since he was exhausted from running and flying away from the demons, before his wing gave out. The silence was eating him alive but it meant he was safe. Or so he thought.

Something rough suddenly gripped around his ankle and yanked him from the bushes, dragging him along the dirt as his wings fluttered spasmodically in pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw a tall, burly man standing over him with thick horns jutting out and curling along the sides of his head, large wings behind him, and a tail like a whip swishing behind his legs. All which were black as coal. The demon's eyes were the color of a dark, cold midnight with purple irises that glowed brightly in the moonlight.

Every instinct told him to run but he couldn't. He was incapable of moving. Not only was he injured, but the demon's mere gaze was enough to send a blood-freezing chill throughout him that immobilized him.

The demon pulled the white creature by the ankle again, bringing him closer. "We've been looking for you. You're the one who escaped." Gilbert felt his heart skip a beat. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm not as barbaric as the others," he said and knelt down to Gilbert's side. The angel tried to crawl away but the demon promptly stopped him by grabbing his small wrist.

"It'd be a waste to kill you, after all. I could find a use for you," he looked up and down Gilbert's body with interest.

Gilbert impulsively whipped his hand across the demon's face, cutting into his skin with his nail and drawing some blood, but the larger male was unfazed and caught his wrist and held it tightly.

"I don't like those who don't play nice." He squeezed a little tighter.

Gilbert gasped and winced in pain, but then stared in horror as the cut on the demon's cheek healed instantly.

"What is your name, angel?"

"Why should I tell you!?" Gilbert retorted and yanked his wrist from the other.

The demon was unamused and glared slightly. "I could have killed you, you should be more grateful."

"For what!? Whatever you and your gang of bloodthirsty overgrown _bats_  are gonna do to me will be worse than death!"

The larger man recoiled back a bit and blinked widely. He was surprised by Gilbert's defiance when he was so clearly in a dangerous position. "What I'm going to do?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "I don't plan on hurting you, little angel... I told you, I'm not as barbaric as the others."

Gilbert shifted cautiously. "So then what _are_ you going to do with me?"

A fanged grin stretched the demon's lips across his face and his tail swished with excitement. "I'm going to make you mine." He saw the fear take over Gilbert's body and stood to his feet. To Gilbert's surprise, the man offered him his hand. Gilbert refused it, and the demon growled lowly.

"My name is Ivan," he said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"I didn't ask for your name."

"No, but it's common courtesy to share your name when another has given theirs."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the other. "Since when are demons nice?"

"Since when are angels so obnoxious?" he retorted. "I thought you were all fluttery and polite." Gilbert scoffed and turned away, but Ivan didn't care. He grabbed the angel by the upper arm and forced him to stand. "You'll tell me your name in time, but first—" He put his hand over Gilbert's eyes. "—You'll sleep."

Gilbert struggled but Ivan wrapped an arm tight around his waist to keep him still. He felt his eyes become heavy and his head light. Soon his arms went limp and wings disappeared, and his entire body collapsed toward Ivan. The demon carefully picked the other up and gazed down at his face.

'The other demons are going to be so jealous!' he thought giddily. His dark wings spread out behind him, and with a thundering flap, he lifted from the ground and flew into the sky.

/

When Gilbert woke, he felt that his wrists and ankles were bound to the head and foot of a bed. The room was dark except for a few candles burning in the corner on a tall metal rack. He panicked and pulled on his limbs, only to have the leather straps dig into his skin.

"Calm down." Gilbert froze as he recognized the voice. Ivan stepped over to the bed with a little plate in his hand that had a small candle on it.

"What did you do to me!?" Gilbert screeched and continued to struggle, looking furious with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Ivan sat on the bed beside Gilbert and the pale man stopped moving.

"I didn't do anything, calm down." He touched the white bangs that were over Gilbert's forehead. The angel jerked away from him.

"Why am I tied up then!?"

"Because you'd be punching me right now if I didn't restrain you," Ivan stated and set the candle on the night stand. "Now, if you promise to behave, I'll untie you."

Gilbert went quiet and looked away from the demon. Ivan took that as a sign of submission and he undid the ties holding Gilbert's wrists. He moved to the end of the bed and removed the straps around the thin ankles. As soon as he was free, Gilbert jumped up from the bed with the intent to run. However, his leg gave in under him and he crashed to the floor. Ivan held back a soft chuckle.

"You injured your leg, I see." Ivan went over to him. "I wrapped the wound but it'll hurt for a few days. Oh, and you can't fly either."

Gilbert pushed his torso up from the ground and glared at the other. "Your _friends_  injured me," he growled. "Where am I?"

"You're at my home." Ivan easily picked the other up like a bride, which he protested by pushing on his chest. "I told you, I'm going to make you mine." He placed the angel on the bed.

Gilbert retracted his limbs to his chest, sitting as far away from Ivan as he could until his body touched the wall. "What do you mean by that...?" he asked reluctantly.

Ivan smiled. "Anything and everything. You are mine now. I captured you, which means you belong to me."

"So I'm your slave?"

"No, not exactly... If you misbehave, I will make you work, but I just want to show you off."

"Show me off?"

Ivan nodded. "The other demons here will be envious of me."

"Oth—other demons? You mean you—you _live_  with other demons?" Gilbert looked appalled.

"Yes. Like you angels do."

"So I'm trapped in a house of demons..." Gilbert pushed himself against the wall. "Just kill me, please..."

Ivan tilted his head and sat on the edge of the bed, which made Gilbert flinch away more. "Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"You're going to torture me! Or do other things to me! Your demon friends will too! I'd rather you just kill me and be done with—"

Ivan suddenly cupped Gilbert's cheek and it silenced him immediately. "If another demon touches you, they will lose their hand. You're mine, and I'm not good at sharing my things." Gilbert stared into violet eyes. He noticed that Ivan's eyes had turned white and the purple was less bright. "Now, tell me your name."

"… it's Gilbert."

Ivan smiled. "Good boy," he patted the angel's head, and then slowly ran his fingers through the white hair. "You're so pretty... I've never seen an angel like you before... are you special?"

Gilbert shook his head.

"That's a shame... still, you're so much prettier than anyone I've ever seen. The others will be so jealous! A beautiful angel, owned by a demon!"

Gilbert slapped Ivan's hand away from him. "Don't treat me like an object!"

Ivan grabbed his wrist. "I am not. You are an angel. I planned to show everyone how beautiful you are, and make the others jealous that I get to have you," he smiled. "You're misbehaving." He reached his other hand to one of the leather straps.

The angel fearfully pulled on his arm to try to get away from Ivan. "Okay I'll behave, I promise," he pleaded. Ivan stopped and let go.

"Good." Ivan stood up and went to a closet. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a thin white gown. "You will wear this," he said as he went back over to the angel. Gilbert looked at the gown, which was nearly see-through, and then back to Ivan, who was smiling and seemed to be waiting.

"Now? You want me to change _now_?" Ivan nodded. "No way! I'm not changing in front of you!"

Ivan reached forward and slowly pulled on the string of Gilbert's tunic. "Shall I do it for you then?"

Gilbert pushed on Ivan's hand. "No! Okay fine I'll change!" He stood up angrily and grabbed the white fabric from Ivan.

The demon sat on the bed and waited for the angel to strip. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"Shut up! You demons have no problem being naked in front of others but we angels have more self-respect than that!" Gilbert shouted.

"Self-respect? But a bare body is beautiful, especially an angel's. You were never meant to be hidden under those rags. You should be glad I'm allowing you to wear anything at all."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Gilbert deadpanned with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ivan grinned. "Careful, or I might change my mind and have you serve me completely naked."

Gilbert stiffened. 'Serve?' His mind ran with the thought and the images he came up with made him feel nauseous.

"Go on, Gilbert." Ivan urged him. The angel draped the white gown over a chair, then pulled the strings of his shirt loose so he could get it over his head. He lifted it and revealed his back to Ivan. He figured that Ivan seeing his backside was less embarrassing than his front side, but he couldn't remember why since Ivan was probably more interested in his backside. The demon's eyes traced every inch of the white skin, following the spinal cord down to the hem of his pants and fully enjoyed the sight. Once the shirt was fully removed Gilbert reached for the gown.

"No. Remove all of it first," instructed Ivan. He saw right through Gilbert's plan.

Gilbert's breathing hitched slightly and he reluctantly pulled on the ties of his pants. The hem loosened around his hips, and his hands hovered at the edges. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't let this demon be the first one to see him naked, he couldn't allow it.

"It's okay, Gilbert," Ivan spoke softly. "I won't touch, I promise." Gilbert glanced over his shoulder at the demon. Ivan was pleasantly surprised to see a little blush coloring the angel's cheeks.

"It's not your hands I'm worried about..." Gilbert grumbled.

"You're safe. Now continue."

Gilbert swallowed his pride and fear and pushed the hem of his pants down his hips, letting them slip down his thighs. He gripped his upper arms once his pants were around his ankles, and shivered at the cold air touching his skin. Gilbert wasn't sure why he froze up, he was so nervous about being naked but when he finally was, he couldn't move. There was a demon behind him, _etching_  the sight of him into his memory, but he still couldn't move.

Ivan's eyes landed on the two perfectly round lumps of white flesh and stiffened, feeling himself grow hard as he imagined himself groping them, rubbing them, and slipping his cock between them. His fingers dug into the duvet and his tail twitched with want. His instincts told him to pounce, to ravish that glorious white body and make it his. Gilbert still didn't face him, and Ivan knew that was probably for the best. If Ivan saw Gilbert's front, he most likely wouldn't be able to hold back after seeing his cute face blushing with embarrassment. The white gown fell over Gilbert's body and covered him down to his ankles, and Ivan sighed heavily with relief.

The angel adjusted the clothing, trying to keep it from falling off his shoulder. "There, are you happy n—" he spoke as he turned around, then his words caught in his throat when he saw the bulge in the demon's brown pants. Fear struck him and he stumbled backward, hit the chair, and fell to sit in it.

Ivan quickly paced in front of Gilbert, pressing one of his legs between the thin pale ones. The angel tensed up, gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

"S-Stop. Stay away from me!" Gilbert threw his hands up but Ivan grabbed both wrists. He forced them down to the arms of the chair, pinned them there, and leaned his head closer. Gilbert lowered his head to try to keep away, but Ivan soon had his nose buried into his white hair. Ivan inhaled deep and growled lowly at the delicious scent the angel carried. It made him throb in his pants. He got down on his knees, forcing Gilbert's legs further apart and slipped his hands up his waist. Gilbert stared down at him, his body trembling ever-so-slightly in fear but daring not to move a muscle.

That was it. The demon was going to devour him, like the others did to his friends, except he knew that this one would take his time. Ivan clearly had more intelligence than the other demons. They were all lust and killing. Ivan seemed to have more lust, but an eye for the beauty Gilbert had. He wanted it, and wanted Gilbert as his own. He could have him at that very moment if he wished. Gilbert belonged to him, but taking the angel unwillingly didn't interest him at all.

Ivan glanced up from Gilbert's belly to meet the wide, frightened pink eyes. "Are you scared of me?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded silently, his eyes blinking quickly as if Ivan would disappear if he blinked enough. His answer seemed to make the demon sad for his eyes narrowed and he looked back down. Ivan took Gilbert's hands into his and guided them to the thick horns on the sides of his head. To Gilbert's surprise, they weren't rough or jagged, but cold and smooth. Compared to Ivan's skin, his horns felt like ice.

Ivan looked back up and was a bit shocked by Gilbert's expression. Gilbert seemed stunned and like he was dazed. Ivan was still hot from seeing the angel naked and he wanted Gilbert badly, but he had a thought that maybe Gilbert would want him too if given the right circumstances. To test his theory a little, Ivan quickly leaned up and pressed his lips to Gilbert's.

Gilbert jerked back and covered his mouth. "What do you think you're doing!?" the angel shouted with a muffled voice.

Ivan looked deep into green eyes. He wanted to show Gilbert that he could be gentle if he wanted, that if Gilbert cooperated, he could make him feel wonderful. After a short pause, Ivan brought his lips back to Gilbert's, letting them brush softly against his. He felt Gilbert tense and heard him inhale as he got closer, and then Ivan kissed him again, but Gilbert didn't pull away.

There was something about the kiss that made it impossible for Gilbert to refuse. A demon was kissing him, but it was so much more gentle than he expected. It could have been a game, one where Ivan was just trying to get Gilbert to give in so he might have an easier time spreading his legs. Gilbert knew it was all a possibility, but even so, he didn't pull away. Not even when Ivan began to rub up and down his sides, groping gently. It was like his body and mind froze and all he knew was Ivan kissing him. Ivan wanted to make him relax, and when Gilbert timidly began to kiss back, he knew he had broken through. Ivan didn't recall ever being as happy as he was in that moment. He pushed up a little to add more pressure and coaxed Gilbert's lips apart. He watched as the angel's eyes became heavy and half-lidded. It was the most adorable thing Ivan had ever seen, and he figured that it was the first time Gilbert had felt anything like it. He won his game, Gilbert was giving in and a lot easier than he thought he would. Maybe the man was just frightened and figured that giving in was the easier way, but Ivan would show him soon that he meant him no harm. In fact, Ivan was going to give Gilbert the exact opposite and give him something that he didn't yet know he wanted. Ivan would soon pleasure him so well that his fellow angels would exile him for being so defiled by a demon.

Before Ivan succumbed to the desire to slip his tongue inside Gilbert's mouth, he pulled away. There was plenty of time to explore later. He stood up and cupped both of Gilbert's cheeks, admiring how bright a pink they were.

"You are adorable... such a cute little angel..."

Gilbert shifted his eyes away in embarrassment and some resentment. He hated that this demon had gotten to him even just a little bit. An angel had no business being romantic with a demon. It was taboo, for both sides. But that was the appeal for both of them.

Ivan gently pulled Gilbert up from the chair. "Come, you will sleep with me tonight."

The statement made Gilbert yank on his hands, but Ivan wouldn't let go. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Relax..." Ivan brought the angel to the bed and made him sit. "You will lay beside me. You're mine, after all, and the other demons will smell you. I can't have them coming in here and trying to take you. If you're close to me and smell like me, they won't touch you."

Gilbert looked away, but then Ivan got his attention when he removed his shirt. Gilbert snapped his eyes to the demon and they ran all over the slightly tanned skin. There were scars all over Ivan's torso.

Ivan looked down at his body when he saw Gilbert staring. "Oh... don't worry about these," he patted his chest proudly.

"I'm not worried," Gilbert gave a soft huff.

Ivan smiled and crawled into bed. "Demons heal quickly, as you've seen," he tapped his cheek, "but some injuries leave scars that don't heal."

Gilbert hated that he was actually curious. "… you have some on your arms..."

"I've gotten my arms lopped off several times," Ivan stated casually. "They grow back in a day or two but where they were severed there is always a scar," Ivan explained. "You angels can't do that. If you lose a limb you'll most likely die."

"I've never been close to losing a limb, so..."

Ivan chuckled and rested back against the bed and pillows. "I can tell. You don't seem like a fighter..."

"What do I seem like?" Gilbert asked.

"My lover." Ivan smiled softly.

Gilbert didn't reply and turned away from him. It annoyed Ivan and he grabbed the back of Gilbert's gown, and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Lay with me, little angel."

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, pouting obnoxiously but he still stayed put.

"You're so annoyed," Ivan chuckled, "but you should just be thankful that you have clothes on."

"Why should I be thankful?" Gilbert growled.

"If I were any other demon, you'd be naked. You would've been fucked by now too, probably more than once." He saw Gilbert's expression become sickened, and carefully brought the angel closer. "I didn't mean to frighten you. No one but me will ever have you."

"... what if I don't want you?"

"You will."

"What if I never do?"

"You will."

Gilbert sunk down, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Ivan's body was too warm to be comfortable, and his scent was strong and nearly making him nauseous.

"Shh, go to sleep, little angel. We have a big day tomorrow." Ivan closed his eyes, a tiny grin creeping onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	2. Dinner and a Show

Ivan's dreams that night were heavenly. He pictured his new angel friend in many ways, and in all of them Gilbert looked like he was enjoying himself as well. When he woke, Gilbert's hair was right under his nose, and he took in a deep breath, and let out a low groan. He loved the scent of his angel, it made him throb.

He moved back a little to admire Gilbert's sleeping face. He looked adorable and so peaceful, which was strange. Ivan figured that the boy would have nightmares, but he seemed very...contented.

Ivan's eyes traced the pale face, and landed on pink lips. He noticed that they were parted only a centimeter. Carefully, he placed a finger on the plumper bottom one and felt how soft it was. He wanted to kiss them so badly.

He lied back down and stared at the other's face. Just looking at him aroused him. It was amazing that even while sleeping Gilbert had such an effect on him. His hips shifted and he brought himself closer. Gilbert's collarbone was left exposed due to the gown being a little too big; it was almost slipping off his shoulder. He couldn't resist, and leaned closer. His lips touched the cold skin of Gilbert's neck.

'Is he cold?' he wondered to himself, 'I could make him warm...' He shifted even closer and started to slowly kiss Gilbert's neck. His scent was strong under his jaw, and Ivan couldn't help himself from giving a little nibble on the pale skin.

Gilbert groaned softly and wiggled in his sleep. Ivan stopped to look at him, and then went back to gently kissing and biting at his neck. He moved down to Gilbert's collarbone and gave a little bite there.

The bite hurt a bit more than the others and it woke Gilbert up. He wasn't sure what was happening, his mind still fogged from sleep, but when he felt Ivan's lips on his chest he quickly sat up. Ivan looked up at him with large, innocent eyes.

"What...what are you doing?" Gilbert asked, though kind of feared the answer.

"Kissing you." He kissed Gilbert's skin again.

"Stop it!" the angel yelled, grabbing the demon's horns and trying to push him away.

Ivan ignored his pushing and looked at him. "Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Gilbert looked confused. "You're getting aroused, I can smell it. Or do you always have a hard-on in the morning?" He chuckled when Gilbert huffed and looked away.

"Don't be so embarrassed, it's completely natural." He kissed Gilbert's collarbone.

"Except it's _not!_ " Gilbert shouted, pushing once again on Ivan's head. "You're a demon!"

Ivan shifted his eyes to him. "So?"

"So!? You're a _demon!_ "

Ivan sat up and hovered over the angel. "Yes, you said that already... Why is it a problem? I like you, you clearly like me too." Gilbert blushed. "Why would it be wrong?"

"Because! We're not the same at all, it's wrong!"

"Sure we're different, but we have something in common." He paused. "We both like each other. Don't you Angels mate with others you find attractive?"

"Mate?" Gilbert repeated with a slight tone of confusion. "Yeah sure, I uh...I guess..."

Ivan grinned and lay back down. "You haven't been mated yet, have you?" he asked as he moved into Gilbert's body, making sure he could feel his erection on his thigh.

Gilbert's brows furrowed and he looked away. He couldn't help but blush from what he felt on his leg, but he tried hard to ignore it.

Ivan didn't make him answer for his reaction was answer enough. He moved one hand to Gilbert's belly, feeling him twitch at the touch, and then slid it up to his chest. He felt the angel's heart beating fast, and then slowly kissed his cheek. He heard Gilbert whimper and shift his head away just an inch.

"Relax, little angel. I wish nothing but pleasure for you..." Ivan whispered by his ear and nipped at the lobe. Gilbert gave a light pant, and Ivan knew that Gilbert was his. "I promise I'll be gentle with you." He kissed Gilbert's lips, and nearly lost his self-control when the angel arched ever-so-slightly into him.

Unfortunately there was a loud knock at the door, and someone came in.

"What?" Ivan growled, hovering over Gilbert and keeping him fully covered with a blanket.

Another demon eyed Gilbert, and then looked to Ivan. "We're ready," was all he said, then left.

Ivan sighed and sat up, rubbing a hand through his blond hair.

"Ready? Ready for what? Who's ready?" Gilbert asked frantically. When Ivan didn't answer, Gilbert grabbed his upper arm.

The angel's hand felt cool on his hot skin, and it actually made Ivan jolt a little. He turned to face him, seeing a look of dread on the other's face.

"The other demons. Every morning some of us eat together. They also want to see you," Ivan said and then got up from the bed. "Most of them have never seen an angel before." He went to his dresser.

"... Am I going?"

Ivan turned his head to give Gilbert a raised eyebrow, pulling a shirt from his wardrobe. "Of course you are. Not every demon eats with us, so some will be roaming the halls, and if they find you I can't help you." He retrieved some pants as well, and then an idea sparked in his mind.

"I think it's time you served me a bit," he grinned. "Come, help me change."

Gilbert cringed a little, but reluctantly got out of bed. He stepped carefully over to Ivan and waited for more instructions.

"Remove my pants," Ivan commanded, and Gilbert nervously began. Thin, white fingers undid the ties at the front of Ivan's trousers, which loosened around his hips. Ivan loved how timid Gilbert was being, and watching his hands work excited him like nothing else. He noticed a little blush growing on the angel's face, even though he looked a bit disgusted as well.

Once the pants were just resting on Ivan's hips, Gilbert hesitated. Ivan took the opportunity to kiss Gilbert's cheek, and smiled sweetly at him when he looked up. Somehow the smile brought a little bit of ease to Gilbert. He gripped the sides of Ivan's pants and gave them a tug downward. Before Ivan's cock was revealed, Gilbert closed his eyes and looked away.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. "You should get used to seeing it. You have one too, right?" His tail whipped to his front and tapped around Gilbert's groin. He grinned and chuckled when Gilbert flinched away, covering his lower regions with his hands. Ivan held around Gilbert's wrists.

"Gilbert, look."

The angel opened his eyes and glared at Ivan's face. He hated how humiliating the demon was making this situation. He knew Ivan was aroused, he felt it before and saw the bulge, so why did he have to actually look at it?

He slowly looked down Ivan's torso, passing the many scars and eventually saw the demon's cock. He was well-endowed, and Gilbert didn't expect it to make him feel what it did, but he knew without a doubt that seeing the man naked aroused him a little bit. What he hated more than that, though, was that Ivan knew it too. The demon could smell his desire, even if it was small.

"Can I stop looking now? I think I'm going to vomit."

Ivan gripped his chin tightly and made him look up. "You're a feisty little angel, aren't you? You're so mouthy and proud of yourself, but you're not in any position to be acting so snide."

Gilbert gave him a pair of dead eyes, staring at him without any emotion. Ivan's cold expression faded, he looked plaintive, and guilty.

"You can threaten me all you want, but we both know you're not going to hurt me," Gilbert said and lightly gripped his fingers around Ivan's wrist, making the demon jolt and gasp under his breath.

Ivan gave Gilbert a sad look. "No, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Gilbert stared at him for a few more seconds. "Where are your pants? I want to get this done with." Ivan pointed to the dresser where his pants were. Gilbert grabbed them. "Try not to get too horny when I get down on my knees," he teased and knelt down. It almost made Gilbert laugh when Ivan squeaked in his throat and stiffened a bit. Ivan clenched his fists, using every bit of willpower he had to keep from pouncing on Gilbert. He'd never hurt him, but what Ivan had in mind wouldn't hurt at all.

After Ivan helped his feet into the pants, Gilbert brought them up his legs. Ivan felt his body grow even warmer when he saw Gilbert's blushing face near his cock, but still he did not touch. Gilbert tied the pants and then immediately grabbed the shirt Ivan picked out. He stood back in front of Ivan, ready to put the shirt over his head.

Ivan grabbed his hands, then smiled. "You're too short to get it over my head," he teased.

Gilbert pouted in annoyance. He stood on his tip-toes and—quite bluntly—shoved the shirt over Ivan's head.

"Ow!" Ivan winced when one of his horns got stuck in the fabric. He straightened it out and pushed his head through the hole. "That was mean..." he pouted. "You should kiss me to make me feel better!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Ivan's whining, but stood on his tip-toes again to kiss his cheek. "There? That better?"

Ivan didn't answer but swiftly brought him into a firm kiss. He held the back of the angel's head as he wrapped another arm around his waist and squeezed his hip. Ivan tilted his head to the side to gain a different angle, and Gilbert's hands gripped into the fabric of Ivan's shirt. When Ivan pulled away, the kiss left Gilbert breathless, panting, and blushing a bright pink.

"You're so cute, Gilbert." Ivan stroked his knuckles against a colored cheek. "Your skin turns so pink, it's so pretty!"

Gilbert felt more embarrassed. He protested a little by grabbing Ivan's wrist and pulling a little on it, which Ivan only found more adorable.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan's happy expression dropped. "Right... Listen, before we go, there's one other thing..."

"What? What is it?"

"Well... The other demons, they'll...expect me to treat you like a slave while we're eating."

"Which means...?" Gilbert asked reluctantly, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"I have to chain you up, and you can't eat anything."

Gilbert sighed. "I knew I wouldn't like it."

"But! But, I will have you right by my side, so you don't have to worry about anyone touching you, and I'll leave the chains loose so they don't hurt. When we come back to the room, I'll get you some food to eat."

"Alright..."

Ivan went to a closet in the room and brought out some shackles with chains attached to them.

"I don't even want to know why you have those in there." Gilbert forced a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, I won't use them on you unless I have to. Like now for instance." He stepped back to Gilbert. "Or unless you want me to," he insinuated, grinning.

Gilbert scoffed loudly. "Yeah right! Good luck with that!"

Ivan chuckled. "Give me your hands."

"Oh, um...before I put them on, if it's not too much to ask, could I maybe change into something different?" Ivan looked at him confusedly. "It's just, this gown is kind of see-through, and I already have one lustful demon gawking at me, I don't need a room-full of 'em."

Ivan smiled guiltily. "I suppose... I think I have a thicker robe for you to wear." He placed the chains on a nearby desk.

"Thanks," Gilbert said as Ivan looked through the closet more.

"Aha! Here we are!" Ivan exclaimed and pulled out a long red robe with a black belt tied loosely around the waist. "This'll look good on you!" Gilbert reached for the robe, but Ivan retracted it. "I want to help you dress, like you did for me."

Gilbert's brows furrowed. "No really, that's okay."

"You don't want me to?"

"Not really..."

Ivan frowned. "Alright..." He handed Gilbert the robe.

Gilbert knew Ivan was going to watch whether he wanted him to or not, so he just got on with stripping. It surprised Ivan how easily Gilbert removed his clothes, although he stood facing away from him again. Ivan wanted to see the front side of his angel, but he figured he'd let Gilbert show him himself. Gilbert quickly pulled the robe over his head, pushing his arms through the long, loose sleeves. He tied the black silk belt around his waist.

"I was right, it looks good on you," Ivan grinned. "Although I like you better without it." He handed him a pair of black ankle boots to wear.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and slipped his feet into the boots, which strangely fit him. "Can we go now? I'd rather we get this over with."

Ivan chuckled. "Of course, but first..." He picked up the chains. "I'm sorry." He looked sad.

Gilbert nodded slowly and held out his hands. "It's...fine," he winced when Ivan latched the shackles around his wrists. The metal was freezing, and it didn't help that Ivan's room was cold to begin with.

"I promise I'll take them off as soon as we're back in here." He held the other end of the chain in his hand and walked Gilbert to the door. "Stay close to me, and don't make eye-contact with anyone. Don't say anything either, and do exactly as I say."

"That's a lot to remember," Gilbert jabbed sarcastically.

" _Gilbert._ "

"Okay okay, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good." Ivan opened his door. "Let's go."

/

The hall was even colder than Ivan's room. He began to wonder if these demons even had a heating system. He could feel bumps covering his skin and it was almost so cold to the point of being painful. There were a few demons wandering the halls as well, their wings and tails out, and growling lowly at Gilbert as he passed. Their eyes were all a bright red, unlike Ivan's, whose were a stunning shade of purple.

They arrived at a large arched door. Ivan looked back at Gilbert, silently telling him that they were at the dining hall. Gilbert swallowed as Ivan began to open the door. As they entered, a bunch of the demons already seated cheered, roaring loudly at Ivan. As if he were their leader or something. It then occurred to Gilbert that Ivan was more...sophisticated than the others. All of the other demons seemed one step away from foaming at the mouth, and seemed to enjoy killing as much as they enjoyed eating their food. Maybe Ivan was their leader; he didn't seem completely controlled by a desire to kill, nor lust.

It disgusted Gilbert how the other demons were acting. They were eating what looked like raw meat with their bare hands. Some were even fighting each other over a bigger piece. Ivan gave a little yank on the chain to pull Gilbert along faster. He went to the other side of the room and sat at the end of the table, sitting down in a dark wooden chair. Suddenly the room went quiet and every pair of eyes were on Gilbert.

It was a terrible feeling. Gilbert knew by the looks in their eyes that all of them either wanted to kill him or fuck him. Some maybe wanted both. Being chained up didn't help his nervousness either.

There was another tug on his chain and he stumbled closer to Ivan. He wanted to hide behind his chair and curl up until it was all over.

Ivan felt bad for Gilbert, but he had to pretend a little bit. He couldn't let his fellow demons know he'd gotten soft on them. They'd start fighting over Gilbert if they did.

A demon, closest to Ivan's left, leaned onto the large table. "So this is the angel you captured... He's pretty..." A grin that made Gilbert cringe appeared on his face.

"Have you mated him yet?" Another demon leaned onto the other, cackling a little.

Ivan gave them both a little glare, and then sighed. "Not yet."

"Why not?" one whined.

Ivan glanced to Gilbert, whose expression made him feel a huge amount of guilt. Gilbert seemed scared and frightened.

"I want to break him in a bit more, make him more obedient," Ivan's tone was dark. Gilbert didn't know if he was lying or not, because it could be true. Ivan was being awfully nice and patient for a demon, who are known for being lustful, murderous creatures. Maybe he was just slowly breaking Gilbert down.

"Careful not to shatter his hips when you fuck him," one grinned at Gilbert. "You know how fragile these angels can be."

"Yes I know. I'd rather not break this one though. If I do, I won't have him anymore."

The two demons laughed and simply went back to drinking and eating, but Ivan looked to Gilbert with saddened eyes, like he was apologizing. Gilbert only took a deep breath and sighed heavily, trying his best to take the situation in stride.

A servant demon brought a platter of food to Ivan. He looked at Gilbert. "Sit on the floor," he demanded, and Gilbert did so. His chains rattled together and seemed to annoy a few of the demons, who shot glares at him when they heard the noise. Gilbert sat in silence as Ivan ate. Occasionally he'd glance up to look at Ivan, but seeing him eat just reminded him that he wasn't, and of how hungry he was. Every time he felt like his stomach was going to rumble, he retracted his limbs and tried to cover his belly with his shackled hands.

"Gilbert," Ivan said his name and shifted his eyes down to the angel beside him. The other demons perked up and watched intently. "Stand up." Gilbert followed the instruction immediately. Once he was standing, Ivan pulled on the chain and wrapped an arm around Gilbert, making him fall into his lap, and held around him. Gilbert stared at him in confusion, waiting for anything.

"I want you to feed me some of these." Ivan pulled a small wicker basket of grapes toward him. Gilbert looked at the fruit and then picked one from a vine. Ivan pulled him even closer, so that when Gilbert turned back to him, their faces were only a few inches apart.

Gilbert pressed the grape to Ivan's lips, and Ivan opened his mouth to let Gilbert push it inside. Ivan chewed and swallowed, then leaned his head down and gently kissed Gilbert's neck. He was careful of his horns, making sure they didn't hit him. Ivan breathed on Gilbert's skin, making the short hairs there stand on end.

Ivan whispered, "I need to show them that you're mine," and kissed his jaw. Gilbert wiggled a little, letting out a soft whine that made all the demons in the room hungry for him. They all knew he belonged to Ivan though, and that was just what he wanted.

"Feed me another," Ivan instructed.

Gilbert, face still red, picked up another. When Ivan's mouth opened for it, his tongue seeped out and slowly licked Gilbert's finger before going back inside to wait. Gilbert blushed lightly, thinking that Ivan was just teasing him and trying to embarrass him. After a few more grapes and more licking, Ivan held up his hand to stop him. Instead, he picked up a grape and pushed it against Gilbert's lips. The angel looked confused for a moment, but Ivan gave a single nod to tell him that it was okay. Hesitantly Gilbert opened his mouth and let Ivan push the grape inside. Ivan had a pleased smile on his face, loving the look on Gilbert's.

Luckily Gilbert didn't have to sit through too much more. The thing that bothered him the most were the eyes of the other demons, all looking at him with envy and lust. He didn't so much mind sitting on Ivan and feeding him. Or having Ivan feed him.

The room started to clear out, and Ivan patted Gilbert's leg to tell him to get up. Ivan led him to the exit, but then stopped by the door.

"You," he said to a servant. "Have some of the leftovers sent up to my room immediately." He glanced to Gilbert. "He's a little too skinny, I want him to plump up a little bit." The servant nodded and flit away, and Ivan took Gilbert back to his room.


	3. Touch

As promised, Ivan removed the shackles from Gilbert's wrists immediately after he closed the door. He carelessly tossed them into the closet, creating an awful clanking noise.

Gilbert aimlessly wandered into the room. He wanted to ask, but was a little scared to. "Hey, um... Ivan?"

The demon turned around, eyes wide. Gilbert had never said his name before. It was something he liked. "Yes?"

"Did you...really mean everything you said back there?" He looked desperate. "About you just breaking me in, to make me obedient? And about me getting more...'plump'?"

Ivan sighed, and then a few seconds later smiled. He stepped slowly to Gilbert. "Would you believe me even if I said that I didn't mean it?" he asked.

Gilbert kept his eyes on him. "I'm not sure... I don't really understand you."

Ivan was about to speak but was interrupted by someone at the door. "Sit on the bed," he instructed to Gilbert and then went to the door. As Gilbert sat, Ivan opened the door to a servant demon delivering the food. He wheeled the cart in and shooed the smaller demon away, then locked the door.

"Want to eat?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert stood up and went to him. Ivan motioned to the chair he was pinned in last night and he sat. Surprisingly, Ivan prepared everything for him and even poured him some wine. Once Ivan was done, he slid the plate to Gilbert with a fork on it, and let him eat.

It shocked Ivan how much the angel ate. For such a small creature, Gilbert had a huge appetite. He nearly ate more than Ivan did at breakfast, and Ivan always thought he could eat a lot. He sat in a chair opposite Gilbert and just watched him eat like it was something amazing.

When Gilbert was done, he wiped his face with a cloth and sighed heavily. "You demons sure have nice food!" He laughed. "Much better than the angels. And we're never allowed wine except for special occasions." He took a few large gulps of said drink, made a satisfied _ahh_ , and leaned back rubbing his belly.

Ivan smiled. "You can eat and drink as much as you want. We don't have any rules here." Gilbert chuckled and drank some more. Ivan watched for a moment. "Gilbert... About what you were asking earlier... No, I didn't mean anything I said. You're mine, and I'm sure I will have you eventually, but I will never force myself on you, and I'll never beat you or do anything cruel."

Gilbert's expression seemed to turn sad. He wasn't sure how to feel about Ivan's words. "You seem too nice to be a demon."

Ivan looked away for a moment, thinking, and then looked back. "I'm... I guess, 'special' is a good word for it."

"Special?"

Ivan nodded. "I was born, er...made, along with a group of four other demons. We're stronger than average demons. We were made to be the perfect killing machines for some cult, but they gave us too much intelligence and emotion to be puppets, so we killed them and escaped to rule for ourselves."

Gilbert looked shocked. "Really...?"

Ivan smiled. "Naturally the lesser demons flocked to us. The other four are in different corners of the world, and each of us has our own little following. These demons here chose me because of my physical strength, and I can be very brutal, but...none of them know how...nice, I can be too. None of them care to find out."

Silence fell on them for a minute, but then Gilbert poured more wine into his cup. Ivan watched him curiously, but Gilbert he didn't drink from it, and instead, pushed the cup toward Ivan.

"Drink," he commanded lightly.

Ivan blinked widely, but then had a small sip. "Thank you..." He took another drink and then stood up. He stepped over to Gilbert and held out his hands. Gilbert hesitated, staring up at Ivan's sweet smile. He had an inkling of what was coming, but the thought didn't stop him from putting his hands in Ivan's, and letting the demon pull him up from the chair. He had an odd trust in the demon, and he wasn't sure where it came from.

Cautiously, Ivan pulled on the bow of black lace tied around Gilbert's waist. He looked at the angel, watching for any signs of protest. Gilbert only stared back, his eyes telling Ivan that he was alright. Ivan continued, letting the lace fall to the ground. He moved his hands up to Gilbert's shoulders and slowly pushed the sleeves of the robe off of them, then pushed the clothing down to make it fall to the ground around his ankles. Gilbert pulled his feet from his boots, and Ivan stood there completely stunned. 

Gilbert was absolutely the most breathtaking creature he'd ever seen. His skin was white and flawless, like a porcelain doll. He especially loved how Gilbert's nipples were a pale but bright pink, just like his lips. He brought a hand down and gently placed his fingers around one nipple, but did not touch it. He gave a soft squeeze to the flesh and gently rubbed the pads of his fingers against the soft skin. He noticed that Gilbert was blushing bright, but also looked kind of annoyed.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful. I had to touch a little." He smiled nervously and looked down at the rest of Gilbert's body. There was a small tuft of white hair above his limp cock, which Ivan thought was adorable.

"You really are pure white, aren't you..." he mumbled off as he let his finger graze down to Gilbert's belly, feeling the skin twitch sensitively under his touch. "Can you stay like this? Just for a little while...?" he asked, practically begging.

Gilbert blushed darker. "But—But I'll get cold..." he stuttered. Part of it was true; he was already feeling cold.

Ivan took his hands again and led him over to the bed. He sat down. "I'll keep you warm." He easily lifted Gilbert up by his waist and brought him close. Gilbert gasped but instinctively spread his legs so he could straddle Ivan, and then felt his body burn when he was seated in Ivan's lap.

"You're so adorable," Ivan cooed with a smile and kissed his cheek.

Gilbert turned his head away, hiding behind the back of his hand. "Don't call me that," his voice wavered a little, which he hated.

"I'm sorry." Ivan started to kiss Gilbert's jaw slowly, savoring how the angel shivered at the touch of his lips. His warm hands began to rub up and down Gilbert's back, making sure not to rub too low yet. He wanted to take a bit of time to explore Gilbert's body. Only through exploration would he know what made Gilbert tic.

The angel began to pant lightly. His body was feeling warmer and warmer and he could have sworn that he was starting to sweat. He'd never felt such a feeling, but it was strangely addictive. As he became more aroused, he held onto Ivan's shoulders for support, gripping into the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"You still feel tense," Ivan whispered to him, gently groping at his back. "Everything will be okay, nothing will hurt, I promise." He kissed by Gilbert's ear.

A quiet, uncertain whimper came from Gilbert and he scooted himself closer to Ivan. It felt like he was clinging to him. He wasn't sure how to feel about how his body reacted. He wanted the touch, but he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't right, but it felt...so good.

Ivan held him tighter and shushed him soothingly. "Relax, little angel, you have to relax..." He gave more soft kisses to his neck. Soon he felt Gilbert's fingers start to loosen on his shirt and his muscles began to relax. Taking that as a sign, Ivan slid his hands down and rested them on the smaller male's butt. Gilbert didn't react as Ivan thought he would, but he liked it better that way. Gilbert wasn't twitching or whimpering anymore, and he didn't even falter when Ivan touched him lower. Feeling a little more confident that he was able to, Ivan groped one cheek, and it elicited a beautiful little moan from Gilbert.

The sound made the demon's tail swish excitedly behind him, thumping against the bed occasionally. The tail seemed to have a mind of its own and slithered its way up to Gilbert's thigh. It made the angel twitch in surprise from the leathery-cool touch, and he looked down at it. The tip of the tail was slowly rubbing in a circle on his skin.

"Does it bother you?" Ivan asked. "I can shoo it away?" he joked softly.

Gilbert looked back to him and shook his head. "No, it's fine. It tickles a little."

Ivan's eye sparkled at the little giggle Gilbert gave, and made his tail roam to his soft inner thigh, where it proceeded to drag itself around the area to purposely tickle the angel. Gilbert twitched more and covered a laugh with his hand. Every sound he made pleased Ivan greatly, but he couldn't ignore how aroused it was all making him as well. Gilbert was moving in his lap, rubbing against him without even realizing it. It was time to move things along.

The demon's tail slowly crept inward, getting closer to Gilbert's cock. The atmosphere changed from cute to hot and sexual within seconds. Gilbert looked down and gave a shaky breath as the tail lightly grazed through his white patch of hair.

"Someone's getting excited," Ivan teased in a whisper, still rubbing around Gilbert's groin with his tail. His hands began to squeeze the round rump, pulling Gilbert forward more.

Gilbert panted out, his mouth agape. "Shut up," he retorted. "How can I not get excited when your tail is doing that?"

"Oh? What happened to, 'it's wrong! You're a demon!'" He chuckled.

Gilbert blushed and growled a little. "Yeah, well... Something that's wrong shouldn't feel good then."

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert's lips softly. "I'm glad you think so. Let's continue then." He suddenly moved backward onto the bed, pulling Gilbert along with him, and lied down flat. "Do you know how to ride someone?"

Gilbert blinked a few times. "Um..."

"How cute!" Ivan squeezed Gilbert's rear again, making the angel tense. "You sit just like you are now, and you..." he began to slowly push and pull Gilbert's hips to make him slide a few inches along his body, "rock yourself, forward and back, and rub against me..."

Gilbert looked down, watching himself rock slowly. He felt himself rubbing against Ivan's clothing, and somehow the fabric was turning him on even more. It was odd, to say the least, being taught such a thing, and by a demon no less, but it didn't feel wrong. Gilbert felt his face blushing as he watched his own body move, feeling Ivan's cock moving with his weight as he did.

"Except..." Gilbert quickly looked up, "my cock would be inside of you."

The angel turned a dark red. "I—I, can't. Ivan no, I—" he stammered as he frantically scooted back so he was off of Ivan's groin.

Ivan tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready—! I don't want that! You're talking about having sex and I—"

Ivan tapped his tail against Gilbert's lips, shushing him. "We won't do it, then." He held the smaller man's hands. "Come here," he invited softly with a sweet smile. He didn't pull on the angel, and Gilbert moved back up and sat where he previously was on his own. He felt something strange in his groin again when he felt Ivan's growing erection pressing up against him.

Ivan removed his hands from Gilbert's body. "I'm not going to touch this time. Try it on your own." He kept that sweet smile.

Gilbert shifted his hips a little and then placed his hands on Ivan's belly. With a clear lack of experience, he began to rock his hips forward and back with slow, jerky, movements. It was endearing if nothing else, but even with the virgin angel, after a few thrusts, Ivan tilted his head back and let out a low groan, his tail beginning to swish erratically. The feeling of Gilbert's body rubbing on his was wonderful, even if inexperienced.

Gilbert didn't stop his movements and watched Ivan's expression the entire time. 'Am I really making him feel good...?' he wondered, blushing. Ivan looked pleased with his eyes shut and little pants puffing from his lips, hands lightly resting on Gilbert's thighs. Feeling a little brave, or maybe just caught up in the moment, Gilbert added a little more pressure when he rocked forward. Ivan's eyes shot open and they sparkled with lust.

"You're making me hurt, Gilbert..." the demon spoke huskily, and then sat up, making Gilbert gasp from the quick motion. "Get off."

Gilbert stumbled to the side, curled his legs up and leaned against the wall. He thought he'd actually done something wrong, but when Ivan removed his shirt and began to undo his pants, he realized what he'd meant by 'hurt.'

Ivan was soon fully naked, and Gilbert couldn't help but stare. Ivan's body was so much larger than his. Muscular, with broad shoulders. Attractive. Gilbert didn't want to admit it but Ivan was incredibly sexy, and seeing him naked, throbbing with want — it affected him as well and made him crave more. Maybe it was because this demon wanted him; the lust in his eyes and body were because of _him_. It felt good.

Ivan crawled back onto the bed and rubbed Gilbert's arm. He noticed that he looked nervous. "I'm not going to enter you, I promised you that." He kissed his cheek and then lay back down. He gave a soft tug on Gilbert's hand, beckoning him to sit on him again. Gilbert did, but he sat on Ivan's thighs instead. Ivan leaned up and wrapped his arms around the pale man.

"May I touch you here?" he asked and placed his hand just above Gilbert's groin. Gilbert breathed in sharply, holding his breath. He wanted to say yes, but his voice was lost somewhere and all he could do was nod once. He gave a strangled moan when Ivan's warm hand slowly wrapped around his cock, and his voice soon melted into a sigh as he leaned his body against the other's.

"Feel good?" Gilbert nodded with a little groan, and Ivan smiled. "Good..." He started to gently stroke.

As time passed, Gilbert got more and more comfortable, and he wasn't too shy about voicing his pleasure. Whenever Ivan would touch a spot that he particularly liked, he'd let out a short moan and subtly rock his hips forward. Ivan never thought he'd like taking it so slow, but Gilbert made it worth it. He thought it was strange how he actually cared about the angel.

Maybe it was love.

He laughed the thought off, thinking it impossible.

Before long, Gilbert was thrusting his body toward Ivan without the demon even touching him much. Ivan needed some attention too though. He was rock hard and aching for Gilbert, and hadn't been touched at all.

"I want you so bad.." Ivan whispered huskily into Gilbert's ear. He held the angel close. The heat was beginning to make Gilbert dizzy, and his rationality was quickly disappearing. Suddenly the thought of Ivan taking him didn't seem so bad.

However, Gilbert realized he was just lost in the moment and shook his head whimpering, knowing that he didn't want to go all the way yet — if at all.

Ivan smiled weakly. "I know... Don't worry." He kissed into Gilbert's hair. "But...could you, maybe touch me some too...?"

Gilbert tilted his head up. He was surprised when he saw Ivan actually blushing. He found it sweet, and thought it only fair that he return the pleasure that Ivan was giving him. A pale hand slipped down and shyly touched around Ivan's cock.

"Whoa..." Gilbert breathed out.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just...so warm..." He blushed.

Ivan chuckled. "Demon blood runs hot, and you're only making it hotter."

Gilbert felt embarrassed but started stroking him, making the demon growl lowly. The two found a rhythm and Ivan touched their foreheads together, and seeing the other's pleasured face so close only turned them on more. Slowly, Ivan tilted his head in, bringing Gilbert into a soft kiss. It didn't stay sweet for long, though, and Ivan soon had Gilbert panting and moaning. The demon coaxed the other's mouth open and, without much warning, darted his tongue inside. The muscles touched and Gilbert moaned beautifully. There wasn't any time for a break; Ivan didn't allow it and kept kissing and stroking the smaller male quickly. Between Ivan's skilled tongue rubbing and circling his own, and his hand squeezing and stroking his cock, Gilbert wouldn't last much longer. Ivan felt the angel twitching in his hand and he knew what was coming. He kept going until Gilbert moaned loudly into his mouth and he felt warm liquid cover his hand.

After that, Gilbert broke the kiss with a gasp, leaned into Ivan fully, and panted heavily. It was adorable and Ivan wanted to appreciate his afterglow, but he was still aching. He took his dirtied hand from Gilbert and started to stroke himself while the angel rested against him. As Gilbert listened to the soft grunts from the demon, he felt himself blushing and getting embarrassed. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt compelled to kiss Ivan's neck slowly—which he did—and rubbed his hands on his back, almost like a lover would.

Ivan couldn't hold back and moaned lowly as he came into his hand. Satisfied, he fell back onto the bed with a bounce and panted, body shimmering with a thin layer of sweat.

Gilbert scooted up and smiled tiredly at Ivan. "You're...kinda cute. For a demon." He didn't know why he said it, but it didn't really matter; chances are the demon already knew anyway, that he thought he was cute and attractive.

Ivan chuckled, looking up through half-lidded eyes. "Oh no, did I wake a naughty side of the innocent white angel? I think I did."

"Maybe—Uh, um..." Gilbert looked down between his legs. Ivan was getting hard again.

"Sorry." Ivan smiled crookedly. "You just have this effect on me. My hand wasn't enough."

Gilbert smiled nervously. "Right..."

The demon rubbed at the white thighs. "It's okay. Just lay with me." Gilbert did so, though he blushed when he felt Ivan on his inner thigh again.

"Shouldn't you...relieve yourself?"

"No, just ignore it." Ivan kissed his forehead. "We'll take a nap, then take a bath together. Does that sound okay?" Gilbert just stared at him and Ivan smiled. "Then later tonight maybe I can take you to the nearby town. And I'll take you on a romantic midnight flight over the trees!" He giggled and held Gilbert close. "You smell so nice..." He buried his nose into Gilbert's hair. He could still smell the scent of the angel's arousal, along with the smell of sex that filled the room.

Gilbert kept still. He wasn't able to focus on much else other than what was against his leg, but he had to admit that he liked the warmth Ivan was surrounding him with. There was something about what he just did that felt right. He knew it was wrong, and if the other angels found out he'd never be allowed back with them, but he wondered if he'd ever get to leave anyway. He figured if he had to be captured by a demon, Ivan was far from the worst captor. Regardless, he realized that he didn't mind letting Ivan have him, so long as he was kind.

Ivan's tail suddenly slid between the cleft of Gilbert's ass, and then gently poked at his hole. Gilbert jolted and Ivan laughed. "I can't wait to feel what it's like to be inside you." He nuzzled the angel's hair. "Another day, perhaps..." he mumbled off, falling asleep quickly.

Gilbert heard a soft snore from Ivan and he looked up at him. For a demon, he looked really peaceful when asleep. It made Gilbert smile a little. Before he lay back down, he gave a soft kiss to Ivan's forehead, and then snuggled into the demon's warmth.


	4. Bathing in Moonlight

A few hours later into the night, Ivan woke up to the feeling of a warm angel tucked into his body. He shifted back ever-so-slightly to see the pale, sleeping face of the other. Ivan leaned in, brushed white strands of hair from Gilbert's forehead, and began kissing his cheek. He didn't know why he felt compelled to kiss the other so gently. With the heat and lack of clothing on either of them, Ivan could easily give into his lust. But he didn't. There was something so warm about the angel that he really loved, and he didn't understand it.

After the initial sweetness was gone, Ivan leaned in more and began nibbling on the pale neck. The small biting quickly rose Gilbert from his slumber and he wiggled and groaned in slight irritation.

"Stop that..." the angel grumbled in annoyance, grabbing one of the demon's horns and pushing on him.

Ivan's tail swished under the blanket. He found it exciting how Gilbert was being a little more bold with him; not many would so carelessly grab a demon's horns. The thin, leathery appendage slithered around one of the angel's legs, wrapping up and teasing the tender skin of his inner thigh. Gilbert writhed slightly, which excited Ivan even more. The demon bit down a little harder, leaving tiny red marks all along the other's skin. Once he was satisfied with the marks, he began to run his hands all over Gilbert's body, but avoided touching his private parts or nipples. He came teasingly close to those special areas, though, as he wanted to make the angel crave his touch. From the way Gilbert was slowly tilting his head back and forth and grunting quietly, Ivan guessed that his plan was working. Gilbert was reacting better than he could have hoped. To give him a little taste of what his body wanted, Ivan lightly slid his index finger over a nipple. It tightened and Gilbert arched into the small touch. Ivan was actually surprised by the reaction; he noticed a change in Gilbert, and it was more lustful than usual, like Ivan had awoken a side of him that had been buried deep inside. It pleased Ivan to see Gilbert being more open and honest about his lust.

"You're being so naughty tonight," Ivan cooed as he tapped his finger against Gilbert's nipple.

"Shut up," the angel groaned in embarrassment, looking away from the demon.

Ivan brought his gaze back using only a finger. "Don't be so shy. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself." He began to slowly rub the nipple in a circle.

The feeling sent small sparks of pleasure through Gilbert's body, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Ivan adored seeing the angel like this, like he just couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was getting hard to resist touching Gilbert more because Ivan thought he was absolutely gorgeous, and wanted to give him all the pleasure he could.

That was another thing he was confused about. He cared more about giving Gilbert pleasure than getting pleasure from his body. It was an unusual thing for demons, even intelligent ones.

Before he got carried away, though, Ivan pulled back and sat up, letting his tail unwind from around Gilbert's leg. He noticed a look of confusion on Gilbert's face, like he was wondering why Ivan had stopped.

"I promised I'd take you out tonight, remember?" Ivan smiled and got out of bed. He stretched his limbs and his wings splayed out widely. When he turned around, he saw Gilbert staring at him with a dark red coloring his pale cheeks.

"Like what you see?" he teased with a grin, leaning on one hip to emphasize his body.

Gilbert pouted in embarrassment but didn't look away. "I do..." he admitted.

Ivan smiled and took a step toward him. He cupped the angel's face in his hands. "You've never been so attracted to someone before, have you?"

"I've never really been attracted to anyone," Gilbert stated honestly.

The demon looked shocked. "I see... I am certainly flattered that a lowly demon like me has caught the attention of a beautiful angel such as yourself." He leaned in and gave Gilbert a soft kiss. "Now let's get dressed for our night out."

Ivan first dressed himself in all black, which Gilbert admitted to himself that it looked good on him. After adjusting his belt, the demon retrieved a long white robe from the wardrobe and presented it to Gilbert.

"Stand up," he instructed, and Gilbert did so. Ivan helped the robe over Gilbert's naked body, and then tightened a small black sash around his waist. "There, looks good."

"I thought you liked me in red?" Gilbert asked.

"Red makes you look sexy. White makes you look beautiful." Ivan brushed some snow-colored strands of hair from Gilbert's forehead. The comment brought a cute blush to the angel's face, and Ivan chuckled at it. 

Ivan found the other some small boots to wear, then took his hand and led him out of the room. It was odd to Gilbert that he wasn't on a chain this time. A few other demons who were wandering around the halls thought it was weird too. Ivan didn't care. He was the demon lord of the fortress and he would do whatever he wished with his angel. Some lowly demons wouldn't stop him.

Ivan led him outside into the night. The moon was shining brightly overhead and Gilbert stopped to look at it for a moment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah..."

Ivan tugged on the angel's hand and pulled him through the forest surrounding the fortress. Once Ivan brought him to an open grassy field, he turned to him.

"There's a town nearby," he said and then smiled. "Have you ever flown at night?"

Gilbert shifted his pink eyes to the other. "The one time I did, it ended with me being captured by a demon."

Ivan frowned, then leaned down and kissed Gilbert's cheek. He knew that nothing would fix what he'd done. Gilbert was impure in the eyes of angels now; any angel who let a demon touch them is immediately outcast and usually punished. Ivan had touched and pleasured Gilbert in ways that the angels would have him burned alive for. Ivan wouldn't allow that; Gilbert was his now, whether he wanted to be or not, and he wouldn't let any harm come to him.

"Flying at night is the best feeling ever," Ivan stated, choosing to move on from the previous topic. "Your wings are probably still hurt, so..." He suddenly scooped him up into his arms, cradling him. Gilbert blinked at the other, a little taken aback by the sudden action. "You'll see. Gliding over the trees is one of the best sights. And I promise, you'll enjoy this flight much more than the last one," he grinned.

Ivan spread his wings and with a loud flap he lifted into the air, and Gilbert wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on tighter. Just as the demon said, the sight above the trees was breathtaking, like a black sea spanning out across the land. A little pang of jealousy filled him. Angel wings never heal, and he guessed Ivan didn't know that. Gilbert knew that his wing was broken, one of them at least, but no one can fly with one wing. The wind against his face made his eyes water, but some of it was actually tiny tears of sadness about the fact that he would never fly again. He'd miss flying. He was the quickest angel in his flock, and was very acrobatic. Flying was the only thing he really enjoyed.

The demon glanced down at Gilbert's face and saw his eyes glazed with tears. He suddenly perched on a thick tree branch.

"You're crying."

"What? No I'm not!" Gilbert retorted. "It's just the wind making my eyes water!"

Ivan sighed. Gilbert was stubborn and he knew the angel was lying. His own eyes weren't watering at all, and the tone of Gilbert's voice was enough proof that he was crying. Ivan decided not to press the issue and leaped off the branch, catching the wind under his wings.

After a few silent minutes, a city lit with a glow from streetlights appeared out of the trees.

"There it is," Ivan said. He swooped down closer to the ground and landed, then let Gilbert stand on his own two feet again. He flapped his wings once before folding them behind his back. "Ready to—" He stopped when he saw Gilbert staring up at the large full moon. "Gilbert?"

"The moon is so pretty."

Ivan swallowed roughly. The sight of Gilbert before him was more breathtaking than anything he'd ever seen before. He admired how the angel looked washed in the moon's glow, how his pale skin illuminated softly and his eyes sparkled. Gilbert was too beautiful to be real, even for an angel. However, Ivan noticed that Gilbert seemed enthralled by the moon's light and he got an idea.

The demon held Gilbert's hand and got his attention. "Would you like to bathe in the moon?" he asked him.

Gilbert blinked his eyes in confusion, not quite understanding what Ivan meant. Before he had a chance to ask, he was being pulled through the forest. Eventually Ivan brought him to a small, secluded lake tucked between an opening in the forest.

"Why are we here?" Gilbert asked as he looked around. "I thought we were going into town?"

Ivan began to remove his clothes. Gilbert heard some rustling and when he looked, Ivan was already naked and he felt his heartbeat pick up. The demon stepped into the water, slowly wading out up to his knees. Gilbert couldn't look away from him. He didn't care that he was attracted to a demon and he wanted to embrace that desire. He really loved Ivan's dark wings, his tail that slithered on the surface of the water like a snake, and his thick, curved horns that were nestled in his blond hair.

Then, Ivan turned around to look at him. "Care to join me?" he asked with a smile.

Gilbert couldn't refuse. He stripped his clothes off and left them in a messy pile with Ivan's, then made his way out to him. Ivan loved the look of Gilbert coming to him; he wouldn't have it any other way. Once Gilbert was in front of him, he noticed tiny bumps covering his skin.

"You're cold," Ivan stated. "Come, I'll make you warm." He took Gilbert's hand and led him further into the water until Gilbert was up to his hips, in the middle of the moon's light reflecting on the water. Ivan moved in closer, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and started kissing the soft skin of his neck. Gilbert gave a quiet mewl, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms loosely around the demon's shoulders. The action surprised Ivan, but he adored that Gilbert was touching him back.

Ivan removed his lips from Gilbert's neck and sank down into the water, kissing down Gilbert's chest and stomach as he did, and grinning at how he shifted at his gentle touches. He sat on the bottom of the lake, and rubbed up and down the side of Gilbert's thighs.

"You're beautiful..." Ivan muttered out, gazing at Gilbert's flawless body then up to his adorable face. The angel was blushing bright in embarrassment, but that was alright; Ivan liked how shy Gilbert was. Lightly, Ivan tugged on Gilbert's hands to get him to sit in his lap. Guiding his legs, Gilbert sunk into the water as well and straddled Ivan, with the demon holding his weightless body up in the water with one arm. Ivan gave him a sweet kiss, then, with a wet hand, slicked Gilbert's bangs back so his face and forehead were showing. 

Slowly inching closer, Ivan brought Gilbert's pink lips into a kiss. He absolutely loved How Gilbert's body seemed to tense up as if Ivan's kiss was sending a sort of shock through his system. The way their lips brushed softly against each other in such a romantic setting was a feeling neither of them wanted to forget. 

Though, as much as Ivan enjoyed the tenderness of the kiss, he wanted to taste more of the sweet angel in his arms. He slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and began to slowly rub the wet muscles together. It wasn't long before Gilbert was giving those cute little grunts and tightening his arms around Ivan's neck, bringing himself closer and pressing their naked bellies together. 

A feeling of pleasure filled them as their wet skin slipped against each others, with Gilbert's legs sliding against Ivan's waist. It was a wonderful sign, though, that Gilbert was moving his body closer and letting himself touch him. The demon took it as proof that Gilbert was getting more and more comfortable with his own body, and letting it be close and vulnerable with Ivan.

Suddenly, Ivan wrapped his wings around the smaller male and held him tight in his arms. The act was something not many demons did, and was something they only do with their lovers or life-mates. He didn't dare tell Gilbert that fact because it was a clear-cut sign that Ivan felt more than just lust for him, but he wasn't sure why he was nervous to officially take Gilbert as his lover. Part of him was scared that Gilbert would still reject him in the end. Ivan kept running his hands along Gilbert's back as he continued to kiss him, but the kiss had become more soft and passionate, making sure to stay tender for Gilbert's enjoyment. Ivan soon felt Gilbert writhing more, his semi-erection pressing against his belly, and Ivan pulled his lips away. 

"How about we go home? I can take care of you there."

Gilbert tilted his head. "Take care of me? What do you—" He felt Ivan's hand wander to his lower belly, where he realized what the demon had meant. "Oh... okay..." He blushed.

Ivan smiled and scooped the angel up into his arms, then went back to the shore where he quickly dressed Gilbert in his robe and dressed himself, not bothering to properly dry their bodies, nor did he have the means to. He lifted the angel up once again, kissed his cheek, then lifted himself into the air to return home.

/

A few demons gave them looks as they passed by. They could smell Gilbert's arousal, and it pleased Ivan that he was the only one who could have him. However, Gilbert looked uneasy about the way the others were staring, so he hurriedly took him back to his room, and locked the door.

"You're driving the other demons crazy," Ivan chuckled as he sat on his bed.

Gilbert smiled a little. "And you? Do I drive you crazy?"

"If you keep acting like that." The demon breathed in heavily through his nose. Gilbert was becoming more open, and at an unusual rate too. For an angel, Ivan didn't expect him to be so comfortable and accepting of his lust, nor be so...spunky. Pushing the thought aside, he got an idea that would really test him.

"How about we try something...different?" he asked.

Gilbert caught the implicative tone in the demon's voice. "Different?" he questioned.

"Well... you belong to a demon now, you should get used to our ways..." he spoke as he walked to the wardrobe. He reached in and pulled out a few red silk sashes, then turned to Gilbert. "Most demons enjoy rough sex, blood-play, and other similar things, but you're far too delicate for any of that, so..." he held up the sashes with a smile, "why not try some light bondage?"

Gilbert looked a little uncertain. "You promise not to get all crazy? I don't want you going all 'kinky demon' on me."

Ivan could have chuckled but didn't. "I'll only do what you're comfortable with, and nothing will hurt." He went to him. "If you're not okay with this, tell me and we won't do it."

The angel shook his head. "No, you've made me a little curious," he admitted quietly. "I want to try it."

Ivan smiled sweetly. "Then let's strip." He began undressing again, soon followed by Gilbert, and then lay on the bed and waited for the other to join him.

The angel knelt beside Ivan. "So... What are we doing...?" Gilbert asked, not knowing how to continue.

Ivan took a moment to gaze at Gilbert's body and then sat up. "You're going to pretend to ride me again, but I'll have your wrists bound."

"Okay..."

"You sound nervous." Ivan stroked his fingers through Gilbert's white hair.

"I am. This is all new to me."

"Don't worry. We'll take it slow." The demon patted his thighs. "Come, take your seat," he grinned.

Gilbert blushed but did as asked and straddled the other. He loved how the warmth of Ivan's body sent chills through his own and he sighed in contentment. Ivan picked up one of the sashes and began winding it around Gilbert's wrists and forearms, then tied it into a little bow.

"There." Ivan smiled cutely as he fussed with the bow to make sure it looked pretty.

Gilbert lifted his arms and looked at the cloth. "Well this doesn't feel so bad..."

"Wanna take it to another level, then?" The way Gilbert's eyes seemed to sparkle told him that the angel was even more curious. "We can use the other sash to blindfold you."

The idea made Gilbert feel warm, and although he did feel a little nervous, he wanted to try it. "Okay."

Ivan smiled, wanting to make Gilbert feel as safe as he could, and then picked up the other silk cloth. Carefully he pressed it over Gilbert's eyes and then tied it behind his head.

"Is that too tight?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"Good." Ivan placed his hands on the backs of Gilbert's thighs and pulled him forward, causing their skin to rub together. "You're so sexy in red..." he purred. Gilbert opened his mouth but no words came out. Not being able to see added a level of anticipation and excitement that made his blood pump, and his mind raced and wondered where Ivan would touch next.

Ivan grinned as he looked at Gilbert's body, noticing his cock twitching to arousal. "You really like this. I've barely touched you and you're getting so hard." The comment made Gilbert whine and Ivan rubbed his hands up the pale sides. "Well, little angel, whenever you want to start moving."

Taking a shaky breath, Gilbert slowly began to rock his body. After getting the motion down, he moved more fluidly and with ease. He felt Ivan's cock getting hard between his thighs, feeling it rub back and forth against his entrance and balls. Every few thrusts the tip would poke at his hole and make him gasp lightly as a wave of heat surged through him.

Ivan began to grunt quietly. The sight in front of him was wonderful. A beautiful white angel tied up in red silk, blindfolded and rocking on him like a naughty imp. There wasn't much else he could want, besides to completely ravish that pale, gorgeous body. The heat and friction was stimulating him nicely, but he knew that Gilbert was dying to be touched. The angel's mouth hung open, hands on Ivan's belly with his fingers splayed out on his skin, and his body trembled with want. Ivan wanted to play with him a little bit first. It wouldn't be fun if Gilbert got what he wanted right away; the release was better after a bit of a wait anyway. 

Ivan brought his hand up, extended a single finger, and poked at a pink nipple on the body in front of him. The touch made Gilbert jolt in surprise since he had no idea that it was coming. Circling his finger with a little bit of pressure, Ivan brought the nub into a tight, hard bud. He kept rubbing it as he began to give the other nipple the same treatment. Once both were hardened into bright pink points and Gilbert was panting heavier and squirming on his lap, Ivan slid one hand down to Gilbert's groin to teasingly stroke through the little patch of hair there. Gilbert inhaled sharply — Ivan was so close to touching where he wanted, but the teasing touch was nearly driving him insane. Ivan glanced up to the angel's flushed face, seeing the pink lips trembling.

"Tell me what you want, Gilbert," Ivan encouraged him, dragging his finger through white hair while also letting his tail slither up and wrap around the thin waist.

Gilbert bit his lip. It was too embarrassing; he couldn't possibly tell Ivan what he wanted. He knew the words, but to actually say them out loud—especially when Ivan already knew what he wanted—was just too embarrassing.

"Come on, please?" Ivan started to beg playfully as he rubbed circles on Gilbert's skin.

The angel let out a whimper as he opened his mouth. "Touch me," his voice was shaky and desperate. "I want you to touch me."

Ivan immediately wrapped his hand around Gilbert's erection, giving the smaller male what he wanted, and pulling a loud gasp and whine from him that pleased the demon immensely. He kept his hand tight, squeezing as he stroked up and down. Gilbert moaned out shamelessly—which surprised Ivan by how vocal he was—and continued to shakily rock his body against the other.

Finding it hard to get any real pleasure in their current position, Ivan sat up and moved Gilbert so their cocks could rest against one another. Just like earlier, Ivan started to stroke Gilbert, but used his other hand to touch himself. He wanted Gilbert to just enjoy and not have to do any work at all. It seemed to be working since Gilbert had begun to whimper, whine, and moan even more. The angel tucked his head into Ivan's neck, panting so hotly that Ivan's skin began to feel warm and moist.

Ivan heard his name mumbled by the angel, and it made him burn wildly with lust. His tail swiftly moved behind Gilbert and eagerly prodded at his entrance. Gilbert only rocked forward, whimpering. The tip of the tail pressed inside just a little and Gilbert gasped out in uncertainty, clinging to the other. Ivan removed his tail as soon as the angel gripped onto him, and continued to stroke him in an attempt to make him feel only pleasure and not an ounce of fear. He knew that Gilbert was telling him his limits, and he respected that.

Gilbert found himself moaning into Ivan's neck, and felt something strange inside of him as he opened his mouth against Ivan's skin. The angel panted hard between urgent whimpers as he got closer and closer to his climax. He felt like he was losing himself to the warmth and feeling of being touched. 

The angel suddenly stiffened and muffled a pleasured cry by biting down on Ivan's neck. The bite felt like a pinch and it barely affected Ivan at all, in fact, it actually helped him reach his own orgasm, and he finished shortly after. He felt Gilbert lean into his body out of exhaustion, and he carefully rested him down on his back. Ivan covered him with a blanket and tucked him in, but as he was tucking it around his neck, he caught a glimpse of something red on Gilbert's lips. He leaned down to get a closer look and realized that it was blood, and then touched his neck where he'd been bitten.

To his surprise, he found blood on his fingers. It confused him since it didn't feel like Gilbert bit him hard enough, but after touching the area more, he definitely felt small punctures in his skin that were still bleeding. He glanced to Gilbert, who had instantly fallen asleep and looked so peaceful in his exhaustion. Lightly, Ivan rubbed his thumb against his lip to clean the blood off. Becoming even more curious as he did, he pushed the lip up a little.

His eyes went wide when he saw small, pointed fangs growing in where Gilbert's canine teeth were.


	5. Frustration and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded fic.  
> Originally posted on: December 15, 2014

Unlike the previous times Ivan woke up, he did not kiss or touch Gilbert in his usual way. He stared at the angel's sleeping face for a while, then gently pushed his lip up to once again see his fangs. The points had grown some since the last time he'd seen them, and looked sharper.

He was sure that Gilbert was a pure angel. Though he had heard of hybrids occasionally popping up in a few books he'd read, but he could sense Gilbert's angelic energy. There was no way that he was anything but an angel. However, he knew now that wasn't true, as he had two sharp pieces of evidence to disprove it.

Ivan got out of bed, deciding to let Gilbert sleep in for now. It would also give him some time to think about the situation and the best way to tell Gilbert his thoughts. He washed himself using a basin of water and a rag, cleaning the bodily fluid from himself. Once he was dry, he dressed in his usual dark attire, but also wrapped a white bandage around his neck to cover the two punctures in his skin that, for some reason, weren't healing like his other injuries did. He glanced back to the sleeping angel in his bed once he was finished. It would be a good idea to get breakfast for them both so they could talk over the meal.

He left the room, locking the large wooden door behind him.

/

A few halls from the room was the kitchen area. Ivan had hoped it to be empty but there were about half a dozen other demons already there. A few rose to bow to him out of respect, but they were the lower, less powerful demons. The others just exchanged glances with their leader, acknowledging that he was there.

Two who were leaning up against the wall watched as Ivan began to prepare a rather large plate. One wrinkled his nose up, smelling something. He looked to the demon beside him, silently speaking with their eyes. They smelled the same thing.

Ivan turned to reach for the cupboard, but stopped when he saw the two others standing there.

"Good morning, Lord Ivan," one greeted, though his voice had some hidden mockery to it.

"Good morning," Ivan said back. He would have added the demon's name, but truth be told, he didn't know it. Nor did he care to learn it.

"Something smells good over here," the other commented as he sniffed the air to emphasize.

"Our cooks and servants get the best food," Ivan spoke as he began to chop an apple into small slices.

"Oh no, I don't mean the food, my lord." The demon leaned backward onto the counter, bearing a grin. "I'm talking about the blood staining the skin of your neck." As if that was his cue, the other demon leaned close to Ivan, sniffed his neck, and touched his shoulder. 

The touch actually made Ivan flinch, but he recovered quickly. "So? What about it?"

"The angel did it, didn't he?" one asked. "Did you finally fuck him? Did he try to fight back?" He seemed eager to know the details.

Ivan kept a straight face, though he felt like breaking the other's in. "No. He did give me a small wound, but it wasn't from fighting back."

"What then?"

"I was making him feel good, and he bit me to silence himself," Ivan told them bluntly.

One of the demons got a devilish grin on his face. "Biting is a sign of dominance for us. You wouldn't let yourself be dominated by an angel, now would you?"

Ivan narrowed his eyes on the half-chopped apple. "Maybe I would. He's a real beauty, and to have him wanting me as much as I want him, it truly is a treat." Both demons growled in response. They were burning with lust for the angel and could smell him all over Ivan's body. It disgusted them that Ivan wouldn't share his prize. But Ivan loved it, and found joy in their misery.

"Besides, I'm not so sure that he's an angel..." Ivan spoke almost unconsciously.

"What do you mean?" one asked.

Ivan hesitated. "He didn't bite hard enough to break my skin, yet he did. He has fangs now, and I know he didn't have when I first brought him here."

The other two seemed confused as Ivan spoke.

Finishing up with his food preparations, Ivan turned around with a large platter of food with a pitcher of wine and two glasses on it. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

One of the demons smirked. "Oh right, the angel," he spoke loud and teasingly to Ivan as he left the kitchen, laughing afterward.

/

Arriving back at his room, he noticed two demons looking mischievous by the door. He cleared his throat and they quickly turned around and then scurried off after seeing him. He recognized them as two from the kitchen. They must have left shortly after he came in. He ignored them and entered the room.

Gilbert perked up from the bed when he heard the door being unlocked. It scared him and he tightly gripped the blanket around his naked body, as if that would help any. He let out a heavy sigh of relief when Ivan's familiar face peeked in instead.

"What's wrong? You look nervous," Ivan asked as he closed the door and came farther into the room. He set the platter down on the table.

"Those demons that were outside the door—You saw them right?" Gilbert's voice was fearful.

"Yeah...?" Ivan tilted his head.

"They were clawing at the door like beasts! Trying to get in here to me!" Gilbert clenched his arms in his hands. "They were saying what they were going to do to me when they got in. I'm glad you came back. Everyone here is crazy!"

Ivan smiled softly and sat beside Gilbert on the bed. "Don't worry, I will protect you from them... But...if I ever do fail and they hurt you in any way, know that I will let you choose their punishment, and I'll let you watch them suffer before I kill them myself." Ivan's eyes grew black and the purple shimmered. He saw the distressed look on Gilbert's face and realized that he was frightening the angel. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. You just went all... 'demon' on me."

"Well I _am_  a demon," Ivan smiled.

"I know that!" Gilbert retorted with a quiet hiss. "I'm just not used to seeing your eyes that color. First time I did, you were standing over me looking like you were going to kill me."

Ivan gently ran his hand through Gilbert's hair. "I know, I'm sorry. I hope you know that I don't have any intent of hurting you. The thought of you in pain upsets me."

Gilbert leaned into the demon's gentle touch. "Mmm... I know..."

Ivan smiled at him. "So how do you feel this morning?"

The angel shifted his eyes to the other's. "A little tired, but I'm fine."

The answer eased Ivan's mind a little. "Good." He stood up and retrieved the platter of food. He brought it to Gilbert and set it over his lap. "You'll get breakfast in bed. I read in a book that it's a very romantic thing to do."

Gilbert chuckled and poked at a piece of meat with a fork. "A romantic demon? The angels would never believe such a thing." He ripped a piece off using the silver utensil and put it in his mouth. As he chewed, Ivan walked away to a bookshelf across the room.

"Hey," Gilbert looked confused and sounded a little irritated, "aren't you going to eat?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll eat in a little bit." He sat down in a chair and opened one of the books. Gilbert just shrugged it off and ate without him.

After eating probably more than his share, Gilbert looked back to Ivan. The demon had his wings wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak, and his tail was wagging softly back and forth. Ivan look so engrossed in his books. It was strange to see a demon acting so civil. He looked handsome in his concentration.

"So..." Gilbert started after a long silence, "what are we doing today?"

"Nothing." Ivan turned a page in his book and didn't look at the angel, which irritated him. "We're staying inside today."

Growing more annoyed, Gilbert groaned and fell back against the bed. After a half hour of an excruciatingly painful silence with only pages turning as audio, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, threw the blanket off of himself, and went over to Ivan. Ivan turned his head to see the still fully naked angel.

"Why are you reading when you could be hanging out with me?" Gilbert sounded frustrated and offended, but he had a little pink blush on his cheeks.

Ivan chuckled. "Getting needy, are we?"

Gilbert blushed more. "Be quiet."

The demon took hold of Gilbert's arm and coaxed him to sit on his lap. "I'm sorry if I'm neglecting you today. There's just...something that I'm a little worried about."

"What is it?"

Ivan stroked the smooth pale back, breathing out softly. "I don't want to tell you yet. There's no sense in scaring you for no reason."

Gilbert's expression turned a little frightened. "What? You're already freaking me out by saying stuff like that!"

"Shhh, it's okay," Ivan shushed him as he rubbed up and down one arm. "Just trust me, okay?"

Gilbert pouted childishly, but his eyes couldn't hide his slight fear. "Fine."

Ivan patted the angel's back. "Go lay back down, okay? You still look tired."

"I'm not tired."

Ivan smiled. "Then go wash yourself." He poked at some dried cum on the pale belly. "There's a wash bowl and cloth over there." Gilbert rolled his eyes, although blushing, but did as told.

As Gilbert slowly washed himself, Ivan couldn't help but glance aside from his books to watch him. Gilbert had the cloth a little too wet and beads of water formed little rivers and slid down his skin. He bent at the waist to wash his legs as well, giving Ivan a wonderful view of his round white behind, and it had the demon's pants tightening by the second. Ivan found it extremely arousing to watch, especially when Gilbert began to wash his cock. It was like seeing the angel play with himself.

Seeing the sexy display gave Ivan a thought. He looked back at his book. He'd just got done reading something about angels with fangs, who grow more erotic over time.

'He has been acting pretty sexy lately...' Ivan thought and looked back over. Gilbert was washing himself slowly. Ivan knew he had to be doing it on purpose now.

'Oh come on...' Gilbert internally groaned. He rolled his eyes and looked into the wash bowl to see his reflection. It was obvious that he didn't really know how to seduce someone, but he figured that if he bent over and touched his cock a little, Ivan would pounce on him like a wolf on a rabbit. Unfortunately, Ivan seemed more interested in the book than his ass. It was frustrating for Gilbert. There was a burn in his groin and throughout his entire body that made him itch for Ivan's touch and affection, and he didn't know what to do about it other than to try to provoke the demon. Asking him outright would be too embarrassing, and he didn't know how to even word it. He didn't know if he even could get the words out.

Finally giving up on seducing a demon—which should be an easy thing to do in the first place—Gilbert dried himself and flopped back down on the bed. He rested on his back with his legs parted a little — a last, desperate attempt at seduction.

Ivan looked at him. He knew that Gilbert was trying to seduce him, which he appreciated and enjoyed, but he thought that it was part of what was happening to Gilbert. He stood up and sat next to Gilbert on the bed.

"You're really trying hard to get my attention, aren't you?" he smiled.

"I guess I'm not as sexy as I thought," Gilbert pouted slightly, though felt utterly defeated. Ivan leaned down and touched their noses together. The whites of his eyes turned black and the violet shone bright, freezing the angel still.

"You're very sexy, Gilbert." Ivan gazed into wide eyes, loving how a bright blush quickly colored the pale cheeks. "I'm almost rock hard in my pants right now, and it's so hard to keep from ravishing you." His eyes suddenly turned back to normal. "But please, until I figure some things out, try to control your lust, okay?"

It took Gilbert by surprise. "What...?"

"I can't say yet, but please just don't tempt me with your body. I can barely resist you as it is, but when you act all sexy and shy at the same time, I can't even tell you how much I'd love to pound you into this bed." Gilbert blinked his eyes quickly in embarrassment, shifting them away from Ivan. Ivan had a way of breaking him down so easily. He kind of loved being submissive in that way though.

'Good, he still has that shy side...' Ivan thought. "Can you do that for me, Gilbert?"

The angel hesitated. "Okay... But you have to tell me what's going on eventually. It's driving me crazy!"

Ivan gave him a soft kiss. "I will, I promise. Just, for now, don't worry about it. And get as much rest as you can."

Gilbert nodded and cuddled into the bed.

"Aren't you cold?" Ivan asked him.

"Mm. A little, I guess."

Ivan pulled the blanket over Gilbert's naked body. Something was definitely wrong with Gilbert. He was always freezing. Now he wasn't even complaining. Ivan pondered on it for a moment, then went back to his book. He spent another half hour reading, until he came across something that seemed to fit Gilbert perfectly.

There were creatures called Dark Angels, sometimes called a Demon's Angel. The book he had only briefly mentioned them, but described them as a creature that was born an angel, but transform from a completely innocent being to one that could put a demon to shame with its lust. It gave a small description of growing fangs, having a more heated body temperature in the beginning stages, and also a darkening in the color of their wings. Ivan left his book open and went to stand beside the bed. Gilbert was lying on his side, curled up in a little ball with his eyes closed.

"Gilbert? The demon spoke softly in case he was sleeping. When pink eyes slid open quickly, he knew that Gilbert hadn't been sleeping at all. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

Gilbert sat up. "Yeah, I feel fine."

"You're not...warm, or anything?"

"Hm... I do feel a little warm, I guess, but I figured you had the heat on."

Ivan frowned. "We do not have heaters in this building. Demons are naturally warm, remember? It takes a lot to cool us down, so we never have heat." Ivan then sat on the bed, and placed his palm across Gilbert's pale forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Gilbert asked, noticing the solemn look on the demon's face.

"May I see your wings, Gilbert?"

Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows. The way Ivan was ignoring his question made him incredibly worried. He'd never seen Ivan look so...scared.

"Why...?"

"I just want to see something," Ivan answered. "Also, I'd like to see how they're healing."

Gilbert nervously turned around so that his back was facing Ivan. He slowly brought out his wings; the white appendages seemed to just float out of his smooth back. He really didn't want Ivan looking at his wings. Gilbert knew the one was broken, but Ivan didn't. 

Ivan looked at the injured one, noticing how the bone seemed to bend strangely. 'Looks broken...' he thought to himself. He figured that one of the other demons had broken his wing, or maybe when he was flying he hit a tree or fell on it. However, something else caught his eye. On the other wing, at the bend where the wing folded down, there were some feathers that were as black as midnight. He remembered seeing Gilbert's wings the night he captured him and they were as white as snow — all of them. He curiously touched a black feather, and then watched in shock as it simply crumbled into dust.

"Ivan? What's going on?" Gilbert asked, apprehension heavy in his voice.

Ivan glanced down to the pile of black dust on the bedding, then slowly began to rub up and down Gilbert's arms in a soothing manner. He knew that this was too big to keep from Gilbert.

"Put your wings away..." Ivan instructed softly.

Gilbert heard the scared tone in Ivan's voice, which only made him more frightened. He put his wings away and then turned to face Ivan.

"Please tell me what's happening, you're scaring me..."

Ivan could feel his heart aching. Gilbert was already upset as it was, so the last thing he wanted to do was make things worse. He brought the naked angel into his lap, settling him between his legs and holding him close.

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to help, okay? You're going to be fine."

"Please just tell me," Gilbert begged, growing even more scared.

"Your wings are...disappearing, or maybe dying." Gilbert froze in shock. "I'm not sure what's causing it yet. Your feathers are turning black, and one turned to dust when I touched it."

Gilbert was too overwhelmed to speak. His wings were...disappearing...? What did that even mean?

A few minutes went by without either of them talking.

"Gilbert...?" Ivan finally broke the silence. "I promise that you'll be fine, and I'll do everything I can to find out what's happening to you and help you through it, okay?" Gilbert still didn't answer. How was he supposed to process all of this? "Gilbert—" Ivan pulled the angel closer and made him look at him.

"O-Okay," Gilbert shakily answered, having the word almost forced from him.

Ivan kissed his forehead and let his lips linger on the warm skin. "Please try not to panic. I'll be right here."

"I'm not panicking..." Gilbert replied in a mumble.

"Then it hasn't sunk in yet." He held Gilbert closer. "I want you to go to sleep. I'm going to go to the library and get some books, see if I can find out more about what's happening to you."

"You're going to leave me alone?" Gilbert looked scared of the idea.

"I don't want to, but I can't risk taking you around the building for a while. Your lust is heightened because of whatever's happening to you, and the others will definitely smell it."

"What if they try to get in here again?"

"I'll have a demon who I trust keep watch outside the door. You don't have to worry about him trying to do anything to you. He's a demon born without lust, which makes him perfect for this."

"If you're sure..."

"He's a brutal killer, and I'll have him kill anyone who tries to get into this room. You're perfectly safe, I promise." He kissed Gilbert's forehead again, then stood up. "I'll be back in a few hours, so please try to sleep."

Gilbert rested his body down and nodded weakly. "Come back soon, though."

"I'll try. I'll come back as soon as I find something." He leaned down and gave Gilbert a proper kiss on the lips, and then left the room.

Gilbert felt alone the instant Ivan was gone. He couldn't believe that his wings were turning to dust. He didn't even know what that really meant. What was even happening to him? For the first half hour he would shift from lying on his back to lying on his side, then back again. He felt restless, scared, but still aroused too. He couldn't help what his body physically wanted. He briefly thought about pleasuring himself just to get rid of the feeling, or maybe to get his mind off of what was happening, but he couldn't get into a sexy enough mood to do it, even if his body was burning.

He turned his head to the side, resting against the pillow. Something caught his eye. A pile of books were on the desk across the room. One was open. Curious, Gilbert got up, wrapped an open robe around himself, and then sat at the desk. He pulled the book toward him and began reading it. About halfway through the page he began to connect some dots.

'Dark Angel...?' he read the words in his mind. 'Darkening of wings... fangs... Rise in body temperature... Increased sexual desire...' He continued down the page, reading about various things that all seemed to describe exactly how he felt.

"I'm practically turning into a demon..."

/

A few hours passed and Ivan had read through several books that were not at all helpful. The last one he picked out had some helpful details though. Dark Angels were a mix between an angel and a demon, though they are always angels at first. The transformation usually starts when a certain type of angel has its first physical contact with a demon—no matter how small—and the effects will slowly take place. The book stated that if the angel is around a demon a lot or engages in activities with one for a few days, the change will happen even faster and the transformation will be more painful.

When Ivan read that it would be painful for Gilbert, he got even more worried. But, however terrible he felt, it got worse when he read what would cause that pain. The change couldn't be stopped, and Ivan's demonic presence was only quickening the process. Everything he read made his guilt worse.

He put the books away in a hurry and returned to his room.Outside the door stood the tall and muscular demon he had put on guard duty. He went up to him and began in a whisper, "Did anyone try to get in?"

The other nodded once. "The two from earlier. They ran off when they saw me."

"I see." 'Those two are going to be a problem...' Ivan looked at the other with a dark expression. "Go end them," he instructed. The man nodded again, bowed, and then left to do his job. Ivan watched him walk off, and then entered his room.

Inside, Gilbert was curled up in a heap of blankets. Ivan went to his side and sat on the bed, then began stroking the white hair. The small touch woke the angel.

"Ah, sorry," Ivan apologized softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," Gilbert said, sitting up.

Ivan smiled and gazed at Gilbert for a moment, taking a mental note of how beautiful he was. However, it was time to tell him what he knew. "I found out what's happening to you."

"I'm a Dark Angel," Gilbert stated bluntly.

His words surprised Ivan for a moment. "And you're...not scared?"

"I'm terrified," Gilbert admitted. "But I guess I just... I don't know. I can't really believe it. I keep thinking that it's a lie. Everything has felt like a dream. The night you captured me, and the night in the lake. It just all feels like a dream. Like I'll just wake up..."

"It's not a dream, Gilbert... And...I have more news..."

Swallowing a bit roughly, Gilbert prepared himself as best as he could. He was waiting to snap. He had been trying so hard to keep himself from having a breakdown, but he could feel it coming on.

"These Dark Angels, they're born with demon blood in them. Basically the blood 'activates' and the angel turns into a Dark Angel." He paused to let Gilbert take it in. Ivan could tell that Gilbert was overwhelmed. He almost wanted Gilbert to just have his breakdown so that he could help him up from it, just to get it all over with.

Ivan started again, "Since you're here with me, your blood has activated and is taking over more quickly, since it's reacting to a powerful demon. That's why you suddenly changed so quickly, with your lust and body temperature and fangs."

"So...it's your fault." Gilbert looked up at Ivan with a flame in his eyes. It was a look Ivan had never seen on the angel.

"What?" the demon was stunned.

"It's YOUR fault!" Gilbert shouted. "If you didn't take me as your damn prize I wouldn't be turning into a demon!"

"Gilbert please calm down." This wasn't the kind of breakdown Ivan expected. He figured that Gilbert would be scared, but he didn't think Gilbert would blame him, even if it was his fault.

Ivan tried to comfort him and put his hand on his shoulder. The angel immediately slapped Ivan across the face, drawing some blood with his nails. Terrified of the fact that he just hit Ivan again, Gilbert stumbled out of the bed as Ivan touched his cheek where the little cuts had already begun healing. Gilbert looked for a place to hide, and the closet was the first place he saw. He ran to it, opened the sliding door, and then trapped himself inside the small, dark room. He hated darkness and now he was surrounded by it. He was becoming a dark being and he couldn't stop it. 

It was a terrible thing he did, blaming Ivan. He didn't actually think it was Ivan's fault but he snapped. If Ivan didn't take him home, he would have died in the forest by some animal or worse — another demon would have found him. He also knew that it wasn't Ivan's fault that he was becoming a Dark Angel. He had demon blood in him, so it was only a matter of time until he started to change. Truth is, he couldn't ask for someone better to be with him during this time. And he'd just slapped and blamed everything on that very person. 

Tears began to drip down Gilbert's pale cheeks and he started to sniffle and wheeze from crying. He felt so weak; even the angels would have mocked him for how pathetic he was being. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face into his kneecaps as the tears got heavier and his sobbing got louder.

Ivan was outside the door. It pained and saddened him to hear Gilbert crying his eyes out, and he couldn't do anything about it. Part of him thought that he just needed to give Gilbert some space, to let him cry it all out until he was ready to come out. If Gilbert needed to, Ivan would let him hit him again and again if he was angry. Anything Gilbert needed, he would give to him. He had told Gilbert that he'd be there for him, and he would keep his promise — whatever he needed.

For now, he sat on the floor right outside the closet, listening to the cries of the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	6. These Words I Say To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded fic.  
> Originally posted on: February 28, 2015

Ivan stayed outside the closet door for several hours, and the sun had already set. After the first 10 minutes Gilbert had stopped crying, but no sound came from the closet after that. Ivan thought maybe he'd fallen asleep, which could be a good thing.

He felt too guilty to open the door and check on Gilbert. He was ashamed that Gilbert thought that this was all his fault. Both of them knew that Gilbert would have died quickly on his own in the forest, and all Ivan really wanted was to be with someone. Gilbert seemed so willing and curious after that first day, but he had to wonder if that was really him or his demon blood. Just as Ivan was getting to a point where he was thinking how wrong everything was between Gilbert and himself, the closet door creaked open a little.

Ivan almost flinched, but he turned to see Gilbert, naked and kneeling on the floor, peeking out of the closet door. Gilbert's eyes were red from crying, and he looked completely exhausted. All Ivan wanted to do was take Gilbert in his arms, hold him close and tell him he loved him, but he feared touching Gilbert at all.

"I..." Gilbert's weak voice was ragged, like his throat was sore. "I'm sorry..."

Ivan furrowed his brows and frowned in sadness. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I hit you. I yelled at you," Gilbert stated almost like a robot. "Aren't you mad...?"

"No I'm not mad," Ivan told him. He held out his arms, hoping Gilbert would come to him.

Gilbert eyed the other, wondering if he was lying. He didn't know why he suddenly distrusted Ivan; the man had never done anything wrong. Aside from taking him as a hunting prize. He couldn't resist, though. He was scared of what was happening, and in a house full of demons, Ivan was the only one who didn't want to hurt him. Slowly, he crawled to Ivan, settling between the larger male's legs and looking lost.

Ivan stroked Gilbert's white hair. "Don't be afraid. I told you that I'd be here for you through all of this."

Gilbert frowned. "But...I'm becoming a demon..."

"No, not exactly," Ivan said. "Why does that matter?"

"Don't you like me because I'm an angel? You were so excited to have an angel as your prisoner, but now..."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Ivan raised his brows, "That I won't like you once you change?" Gilbert didn't respond and glanced away in shame, but Ivan got his answer. "Oh Gilbert..." he sighed sadly and held Gilbert tighter.

'I love you so much...' Ivan wanted to say those words to him, but when he tried, the words caught in his throat. Gilbert felt like he was going to cry again. Ivan's arms were so warm and made him feel safe, but something about it made him incredibly sad.

Once Gilbert had calmed down more and nearly fell asleep in Ivan's strong arms, the demon lifted the smaller man up and carried him to the bed. He needed something that would soothe Gilbert more. A bath seemed like a good choice. The warm water would relieve some of the tension and stress that he felt, and perhaps it would allow Ivan to gently touch him to comfort him more.

Ivan ran his hand through the white bangs. "Would you like to take a bath with me, Gilbert?" he asked. "It might help you relax."

Gilbert didn't answer right away. "Yeah... That actually does sound nice."

The demon picked him back up, then walked with him in his arms to a small room off of his. It was a bathroom with a bathtub and shower in one, and a large mirror across from the shower. Ivan placed the already naked angel on the toilet seat so he could start the bath. As he let the tub fill with steaming water, he stripped his clothing off. Seeing Gilbert squirm in his seat was a pleasing sign.

'At least he's not too scared to be horny...' Ivan knew it was a good thing. This might be easier than he thought. He had read that the Dark Angels are the angel's "true" self, so whatever Gilbert did after this would be who he really was meant to be. Ivan only hoped that he'd love the new dark Gilbert as much as the pure white innocent one, and that Gilbert would like him too.

"The bath will be ready shortly, but first..." He stood in front of Gilbert, taking the smaller, pale hands into his. He got down on his knees and looked up at Gilbert. Parting the pale knees he slipped between them, making Gilbert take a sharp breath that he held in for a few seconds before letting it out through his mouth.

"You're so aroused, you don't even know what to do." Ivan danced his fingers along Gilbert's thigh. "If you ever want me to touch you, just let me know and I'll do whatever you wish." He kissed one knee, bringing a dark red color to Gilbert's cheeks.

"Really...? You'd do that for me?" Gilbert sounded shocked.

"I'd do anything for you, Gilbert." The demon stared deep into wide, pink eyes. Gilbert turned his face away and pouted in embarrassment. Ivan sounded so genuine.

"Gilbert, I..." Ivan suddenly got flustered. Pink spread on his cheeks and he had butterflies in his stomach, which was very unusual for his kind. "I...really do care about you." He couldn't bring himself to say, 'I love you,' even if that was all he really wanted to say. The reaction he got from Gilbert was better than he thought he'd get. Gilbert's mouth pulled into a crooked, shy grin. It was simply the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Our bath is almost overflowing," Gilbert stated.

Ivan let out a quiet yelp and scrambled to the tub, quickly turning the knobs off. He sighed and looked back at Gilbert. "Shall we get in?" Gilbert stood and went to him. Ivan stepped into the tub first, leaning back and sighing heavily as the water washed over his body. Pink eyes gazed all over Ivan's body, then he finally stepped over the sides of the tub. He stood in front of Ivan for a moment, letting his naked form show shamelessly, though with some embarrassment for the semi-erection he had.

"Why not sit down? There's a perfectly good seat in my lap for you." Gilbert gladly took his seat and straddled Ivan. He still had a bit of a nervous look on his face. Ivan noticed it and gently held around the slim waist with one arm, while his other hand reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Don't look so down, this is supposed to be a good bath."

Gilbert looked down into the water. "I know...but, it's not exactly easy to just forget everything, y'know?"

"I'm not asking you to forget it, just...try to accept it a little more. You'll still be you, just a tad bit different."

When Ivan put it that way, it actually didn't seem so bad. Gilbert was really more worried about the 'becoming' part rather than the 'being' part. Being a demon, or a demon-like creature, would probably be easy. He'd get along better with Ivan, and maybe he'd be able to kick the asses of some of the demons who irritated him while he was here. _Becoming_  a demon, however, didn't sound as easy. He wasn't sure of the details, but the book he peeked at earlier mentioned something about pain. Of course that frightened him.

For now, he didn't want to think about that.

Gilbert moved his hands up to the demon's shoulders, letting his smooth fingers trace over the darkened scars of his arms. "Hey Ivan, what happened to your neck?" he asked, sliding his finger along one longer mark.

"Oh," Ivan suddenly faltered. He completely forgot to tell Gilbert about it. "Oh it's nothing. Really."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, pouting in disbelief. "You didn't have it on last night? Did someone attack you?"

"Gilbert, it's...um, it's where you bit me last night."

Gilbert's cheeks grew pink as he remembered. "B-But, why the bandage?" He pointed at it.

"... You, um...punctured my skin with your fangs."

" _Fangs?_ " Gilbert questioned in loud astonishment. His face twisted into a confused, and rather amusing, expression. Without another word, Gilbert got out of the tub, nearly slipping as he did, and pressed his hands against the somewhat steamed mirror. Opening his mouth wide, he saw that his canines were, indeed, fangs.

"What the fuck is this!?" Gilbert shouted as he turned to Ivan, pointing a thin finger at one fang. "Am I a vampire now too!? Seriously!"

Ivan was struggling to keep from laughing. At least Gilbert was handling this in a hilarious way, and it was wonderful to see so much life on his face. "No no, you're a Dark Angel, remember?"

"Yeah but that's _basically_  a demon! You're a demon! And I've had you nibbling on me enough to know that you don't have fangs!"

Ivan covered his mouth, chuckling softly into his palm. "Gilbert relax, you're just a Dark Angel. Not all demons have fangs, some do and some don't. I just don't."

Gilbert turned back to the mirror and poked at one fang. "Really? So this is...normal?"

Ivan stood up, dripping wet, and stood behind Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"It's normal," he said and then kissed Gilbert's neck slowly. "I have to admit though, you with fangs..." he kissed again, "is a huge turn on..."

Gilbert blushed, feeling warmth throughout his body. "H-Hey. If I have to control myself, you can't be pushing your dick against my ass like this."

Ivan chuckled but didn't move. "I said to control yourself until I know what's going on with you. We know what's happening and that you'll be fine..."

"So then...?" Gilbert had a slight tone of hope in his voice.

"Mmhm." Ivan pushed against Gilbert more, causing the lithe, pale body to press into the cold surface of the mirror.

"Ivan—" He gasped when he felt Ivan's hips begin to rock slowly, arousal slipping between the cleft of his rear.

"We'll finish our bath later," Ivan spoke lowly. "Right now I want to touch you." He pulled Gilbert back a little, wiped his hand across the mirror to clear away the steam, and then gripped Gilbert's chin. "I want you to see how beautiful you look in pleasure," he whispered next to Gilbert's ear, pulling an aroused whimper from him. "And if you look away, I'll make you look back."

Gilbert gave a single slow nod and Ivan removed his hand from his chin. Already seeing how flushed his face was, and watching Ivan's hands roam his body, was exciting him more than anything ever had before. His eyes followed one hand as it slid down the front of his body. His knees bent slightly as Ivan grazed through the tuft of hair on his groin, then gasped when fingers wrapped around his cock. Ivan started pumping him, slowly and tightly. Gilbert couldn't stop it and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, but almost immediately Ivan removed the hand from his cock and held his chin.

"Ah ah, eyes open," Ivan cooed to him, then kissed behind his ear. Gilbert gave a whimper and opened his eyes to see Ivan grinning next to his neck. The demon looked at him through the mirror, and then continued his earlier treatment. The way Ivan's eyes shone with a bright glint of purple had Gilbert under a spell. They commanded Gilbert; controlled him. As Gilbert slowly shifted his hips, Ivan could not resist rocking his own against him. He loved feeling himself slip between Gilbert's ass, making the smaller male shiver with delight when his tip brushed against his hole.

Gilbert looked away again, but this time on purpose. Secretly, he loved when Ivan made him look back. As expected, Ivan's hand came up and gripped his chin once again.

"I'll keep my hand here so you can't look away," Ivan said. He glanced down the front of Gilbert's body in the mirror, then frowned. "But now I'm out of hands to touch you with... Ah! I know!" He grinned happily and then snuck his tail between Gilbert's thighs. It came up to his cock and wrapped around it a few times. The touch made Gilbert jolt, as Ivan's tail had a different texture than his hand. It was smooth and felt like leather, and was cold on his hot skin. The tail kept its coils close together as to not pinch Gilbert's delicate skin, and began to pump him.

'He seems to like this more than my hand...' Ivan thought with a grin as he watched Gilbert's expression in the mirror. Gilbert's eyes were spastic, not knowing where to look. They went from watching the tail pleasuring him, to his own face, then to Ivan's. His mouth was gaped, and the sexiest sounds were spilling between pink trembling lips.

Ivan took his hand from Gilbert's chin, slid it down to his chest, and abruptly pinched one nipple. Not hard, but enough to make Gilbert arch his back and push his rear against Ivan's cock. The demon sped up his hips, making himself slip between Gilbert's flesh, and moaned lowly. The tip of his tail slithered up to the head of Gilbert's cock and rubbed the slit slowly, eliciting a loud, desperate moan from Gilbert. The leathery appendage then began rubbing just under the head; Ivan knew the spot was sensitive, and got an immediate reaction from Gilbert. Gilbert almost hit his head on the mirror when he keeled over in pleasure. 

Pale hands slid along the smooth surface of the mirror, leaving little trails where his fingers erased the steam. He moaned Ivan's name between pants and moans, pushing his body back against Ivan more. Ivan felt the smaller body begin to tremble and twitch, and knew he was getting close. He didn't stop his tail and moved it faster, rubbing that spot relentlessly and pumping the rest. It wasn't long after that Gilbert let out a whimper and nearly lost his balance, jolting as he came onto the mirror.

Ivan held him for a moment, letting him catch his breath and bask in the afterglow of his orgasm. His tail gently squeezed Gilbert's cock, as if holding it soothingly to comfort him. He moved back a little with Gilbert still in his arms and looked at the mirror.

He grinned. "I'm gonna have to wash the mirror now."

Gilbert grunted a little and lifted his head. His cum was dripping down the mirror, leaving clear lines in its path. He blushed at the sight, then turned his head to look away.

"I think even when you fully change into a Dark Angel, you'll still be a cute little shy and embarrassed angel. " Gilbert groaned in response, but Ivan turned him around and pushed his back against the mirror. "I'll love you either way, you know..." He leaned in to kiss Gilbert, but Gilbert moved his head aside.

"You love me?" Gilbert asked in mild surprise.

Ivan didn't even realize that he'd said it. It embarrassed him for a moment but he decided not to fight what he wanted to say.

"I do," he nodded. "I know I started out as lusting after you, but even then...there was something about you that I adored. I could never force myself on you like most demons do when they see someone they want. You opened up to me, and...maybe that was just your lust as a darker being, but I'd like to think that you've come to like me too..."

Gilbert watched Ivan sadly. He couldn't believe that Ivan thought he didn't truly like him. Gilbert moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist. He hugged him tightly while pressing their bodies together. The warmth made Ivan smile and he hugged Gilbert as well.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Gilbert retorted softly. "I'm not so horny that I'd let just anyone touch me. I'm sure part of it was from that demon blood I have, but...I just felt safe with you. I don't know." He nuzzled his face into Ivan's chest.

The demon leaned down and kissed into Gilbert's hair. "It's alright. You don't have to explain to me."

Gilbert smiled at him. It was a sweet moment, until he felt something poking against his thigh. He glanced down, then back up to Ivan, who grinned crookedly.

"Sorry," Ivan chuckled.

Gilbert smiled a sweet smile. "Don't be sorry." He pushed on Ivan's chest to move him back an inch, then slowly bent down.

"Gilbert?" Ivan questioned, eyes going wide.

"I've never done this, so be quite," Gilbert blushed as he spoke.

"Then you don't have to—" Gilbert licked the tip of his cock, successfully shutting the demon up. Ivan turned red. The way Gilbert was crouched on his knees was adorable. His legs were parted, his hands between his knees, pressed into the floor with his fingers splayed out, and his head close to Ivan's erection. The fact that Gilbert wasn't even touching him aroused Ivan more. Gilbert was eying his arousal like he was gauging it. Ivan didn't push him, but feeling the hot breath on his sensitive skin was nearly driving him insane.

Gilbert worked up his nerve and let his fingers loosely wrap around Ivan. He felt the demon twitch under his touch and that gave him a feeling of dominance. Even though he was the one on his knees, he had Ivan in a spot of submission;with his most sensitive area at his mercy. Gilbert's free hand settled on Ivan's thigh, and the touch just crazed Ivan more. He was dying to feel Gilbert's mouth on him, but he had to let Gilbert go at his own pace. Giving Ivan a little of what he desired, Gilbert pressed his lips to the tip. He puckered his lips some and sucked lightly. The suction pulled a low groan from Ivan, and the sound gave Gilbert some encouragement. He shifted his weight on his knees, pushing himself up a little and taking the head of Ivan's cock into his mouth.

Something sparked in his mind and he pulled away, which made the demon growl in disapproval.

"Why'd you stop?" Ivan asked darkly, his eyes glowing.

The look unsettled Gilbert a bit. "I um...I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Ivan still stared down at him. "I have sharp things in my mouth, remember? I don't want to be giving you amazing head and then punch a hole in your dick," he spoke confidently for someone who'd never given oral.

"You should have thought of that before you started." Ivan ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair. "Don't stop. Please."

Gilbert flushed red. Hearing Ivan so needy was something he began to pride himself on. Well...if it was okay with Ivan, he couldn't just deny him, now could he?

Once again Gilbert put his lips back. He lingered, letting him taste the other on his lips. Ivan sighed heavily, like the touch was all he needed in that moment. Gilbert thought maybe it was. Ivan had always done so well to pleasure him, and now it was time to pay it forward a little. Still with some nervousness, Gilbert began to suck lightly on the tip. After getting used to the feeling, he slowly opened his mouth to allow more of Ivan inside. He made sure to go slow as to not poke or scratch Ivan's skin with the new daggers in his mouth. The demon was hot. It surprised Gilbert even more than when he touched with his hand. He could really feel Ivan's desire for him, and that was something he loved.

Ivan had his head tilted back, enjoying the warmth surrounding him. He moaned deep in his throat, his eyes closing shut with pleasure as the little sounds Gilbert was making filled his ears. As much as it felt good, Ivan wished Gilbert would lose that fear of hurting him and just do it how he wanted to. Gilbert was still timid and scared of his fangs hurting him, but Ivan didn't care. Gilbert would learn to adjust to having fangs, but if he never tried, he would always be scared. Ivan looked down at Gilbert. He had the intention of giving Gilbert some encouraging words to break out that inner fox. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Gilbert moved his lips to the base of his cock, sucking along the side of his length. It made Ivan gasp a little in surprise and pleasure. Gilbert found a spot, nuzzling his face there so his nose pressed into the hair on Ivan's groin. Ivan reached down, deciding to give Gilbert a gesture of appreciation rather than trying to get him to push. He should have realized that Gilbert would do things on his own; he had that attitude. Ivan placed his hand on Gilbert's head, then stroked through the white locks.

Gilbert was wiggling his head ever-so-slightly, allowing his lips to move slowly back and forth to stimulate Ivan more, all while letting his tongue slide and lick where the demon loved. He felt the hand in his hair and shifted his eyes up, giving Ivan a look of complete innocence. A look so adorable that it made Ivan's tail twitch convulsively with desire. Gilbert looked focused, like he knew that he was doing well enough for his first time. He knew he was giving Ivan something good, and he let himself feel proud of that.

Working his way back to the tip, Gilbert then opened his mouth more. He moved his head forward, taking roughly half of the erection in. He felt himself starting to gag a little, so he knew that he couldn't take much more in. The fact annoyed him. He wanted to make Ivan feel as good as he could. He pushed Ivan farther into his mouth, trying desperately to keep from gagging. The constricting muscles of his throat lightly squeezed the tip, making Ivan tilt his head back with a low moan. The demon's tail slithered up and wrapped around Gilbert's forearm. It didn't bother Gilbert at all and he actually smiled at it. He kept his focus on not gagging, but found that tightening his throat really made Ivan moan, so he found the spot just before he would gag, while his tongue rubbed the underside.

Ivan was in paradise, but that paradise was nearing its end when he felt his groin tightening. He gripped into Gilbert's hair, his mouth parted a centimeter as he breathed heavily. It happened fast and sudden, and he groaned loudly as he came.

However, it didn't feel as good for Gilbert. The liquid spurt right into the back of his throat and he gagged. Not being able to swallow, he started to cough, holding his neck as he did. The white substance dripped down his chin, little droplets hitting the floor.

The demon reveled in the wake of what he dubbed the best orgasm he'd ever had, and just stood there, staring blankly at the ceiling with his head tilted back. After a moment, he noticed Gilbert coughing and glanced down.

"Gilbert? Are you okay?" he asked as he knelt to the floor.

Gilbert looked up at him, wiping along the edge of his lip with his thumb. "Yeah. I just didn't expect that." He looked down at the floor. "I made a real mess in here. Sorry." He gave Ivan a crooked grin with his cheeks pink.

Ivan took a cloth and helped clean Gilbert's face. "Don't worry about it. I'll just have one of the servants clean up in here later. Right now, I want to take you back to my room. I'm not done with you yet." He smiled, but not in a dark way. The smile was sweet and made Gilbert blush more.

It was amazing to Gilbert that even after what he just did, what Ivan did to him, and what they've done, he was still able to feel embarrassed and shy of Ivan's words, or anticipate what he'd do.

Ivan held Gilbert's hands and helped him from the floor. Effortlessly, he lifted the smaller male into his arms and nuzzled his cheek, then kicked the door of the bathroom open. He walked back into his room, then sat Gilbert on the bed.

"Your knees are a little red from sitting on the floor."

"Well it's tile so it's not really comfortable," Gilbert retorted with a touch of sarcasm.

Ivan loved that, and kissed Gilbert's lips. "You're so cute, you know that?"

"A little." Gilbert shrugged with a grin. "So...what were you planning?"

"Oh... Eager to know?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Well..." He gently pushed Gilbert down to the bed, then hovered over him. "I don't want you to feel pressured when I say this, okay? If any part of you doesn't want to, say it."

The way Ivan spoke made Gilbert a little nervous. "Okay..."

Ivan sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe how hesitant he was. His eyes opened, purple staring deep into an inquisitive pink.

"I want to have sex with you, Gilbert."

The words slipped off Ivan's tongue, and it took a minute to really register in Gilbert's mind. He stared widely back at Ivan, not speaking a single word. Ivan was already expecting the "no" that Gilbert was going to give him, but he had to let him know how he was feeling. It wasn't lust that made him want it, not entirely. He loved Gilbert, and he wanted nothing more than to be that close to him, to literally be one with him for a while. He wanted to share that warmth and show Gilbert real passion, unlike the lust-driven acts that got them to where they were. Ivan just watched him and waited to hear his response.

"You...you do?"

Ivan smiled so softly. "I do, but you sound scared, so I won't." Ivan started to move off, but Gilbert placed a hand on one shoulder to stop him.

"No, I...I'm not scared." He shook his head quickly. "I mean, I kind of am, but not of you, but of...y'know, pain. I've heard things, so..."

Ivan leaned down and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "That's if it's not done properly. It naturally feels a little uncomfortable, you can't escape that, but I'll take care of you so well that any pain you feel will quickly turn into pleasure."

Once again Gilbert turned red. "Really?"

Ivan nodded. "I promise. I would never hurt you." He paused. "Unless you were into that sort of thing." A thick eyebrow raised as he grinned.

"No! No, let's just start small for now."

Purple eyes widened slowly. "So...is that a yes...?"

Gilbert looked away embarrassed. "Yeah..."

The demon gently held Gilbert's chin to make him look to him. "If we're going to do this, I want you to be looking at me." Gilbert hated how easily Ivan could make him feel so shy. He gave a slow nod, and then Ivan brought him into a sweet kiss. The demon moved to Gilbert's jaw.

"Spread your legs," he instructed softly. Gilbert complied and parted his pale legs so that Ivan could slip between them. Ivan grinded his erection against Gilbert's limp one, letting him feel how aroused he was. He would have to be careful, though. He had to take his time with his preparation, and he knew that Gilbert would be having many orgasms. Tonight would be just perfect, and completely exhausting for Gilbert.

'I'm going to have sex...' Gilbert thought as he felt Ivan's heat rubbing against his own, 'with a demon...' He moaned quietly when hands began to roam around his sides and chest. At first, he was a little frightened, even if Ivan said he'd make it as painless as possible. There was just something about losing his angel status that both frightened and thrilled him. He was turning into a Dark Angel, and he could feel that hot demon blood coursing through him more and more. Not literally of course, but he definitely felt a change in his actions, and how desperately he wanted Ivan inside of him. Gilbert always wanted his first time to be special, loving, and sweet, but now he just wanted to be fucked; to feel what it felt like to have another thrusting into him.

That's what he thought anyway, until Ivan slipped his hand down and prodded at his virgin hole. He let out a gasp of surprise as the tip of a finger pushed inside, and clenched around it. Ivan stopped but didn't remove himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded. "I'm fine. It just surprised me."

Ivan smiled and slowly began wiggling the tip of his finger around. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Soon you'll love having things down here." He grinned at how red Gilbert turned.

Gilbert felt the finger press deeper and he tilted his head back. As the feeling got more comfortable for him, he suddenly leaned up, pushing on Ivan's shoulders a little.

"Gilbert?" Ivan questioned.

"I want to ride you," Gilbert stated without stuttering or faltering. His cheeks were still a rosy red.

Ivan smiled at him, then carefully switched their positions so that he was resting back against the pillow and Gilbert was straddling him. He sat up, and held around Gilbert's waist, letting him lean against his torso so he could continue to prepare him.

"I'm going to add another finger," he warned him before slowly pushing another in. He felt Gilbert tremble in his arms and he held him tighter, kissing into his hair softly. It didn't take very long for Gilbert to become accustomed to the feeling and began to enjoy it. Gilbert started to rock his hips, slowly at first, but then more needily as time passed. He tried to press himself back against Ivan's fingers but the position made it difficult. Ivan loved how horny Gilbert was, but he would still be slow and gentle with him, even if Ivan's instincts told him to thrust inside right then.

After some minutes, Ivan pulled his fingers out of Gilbert, noticing the look of lust on his face. Gilbert wanted him, but it seemed more...desperate than that. He looked almost panicked, like he _needed_  Ivan rather than simply wanting him. Ivan moved back and Gilbert began to mimic a riding motion on Ivan's lap, holding onto his shoulder and rubbing against him. The display aroused Ivan, but there was something wrong and he didn't like it. Gilbert didn't look healthy, with the way his eyes drooped down and how his breath was shaking. Small grunts began to slip passed Gilbert's lips, and his face looked like he was in pain. The nails of Gilbert's fingers began to dig into Ivan's shoulders, creating small indents in his skin. When Ivan reached up and touched his arm, Gilbert let out a horrifying scream.

Two thin, black appendages suddenly broke through the skin of Gilbert's back, splattering blood onto the wall and bed. Gilbert's eyes lost their shine, and he went completely limp in Ivan's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	7. Demons Demons Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from 2015.

He didn't process it immediately. Ivan wasn't expecting the full change to come over Gilbert so quickly. The angel—or Dark Angel now—was unconscious, bleeding streams of red down his back. Keeping calm, Ivan carefully lifted him, moved off of the bed, and then rested Gilbert down on his stomach. The black, bone-like appendages were twitching weakly. They were covered in blood, but as Ivan looked closer, he noticed that they started to take on the form of wings. Near the top where the wings bent, two shiny silver claws, like talons, were appearing and curving upward. It was part of the transformation. The angel's wings would completely disappear, leaving only the black bones of their new wings. Ivan knew that it hurt when the wings start to grow in, but he didn't know they would actually break through Gilbert's back. He thought he had more time. He didn't even get the chance to tell Gilbert about what would happen to him, let alone prepare for it.

Ivan checked for Gilbert's pulse. It was weak but it was there. The bleeding had stopped while Ivan got some bandages and healing salve from another room, and, using the water bowl, he helped clean around the wounds. Ivan had never seen such a thing and was in awe. The way Gilbert's skin and new wings seemed to merge together so quickly shocked him. Gilbert's wings were much smaller than his own, and smaller than his angel wings were. They seemed to resemble a bat's wings, which Ivan thought fit the vampire-esque look Gilbert had taken on.

Over the next 2 hours, Ivan watched as Gilbert's wings started to come into their own. They began to fill out with a leathery-looking material like his own wings, only thinner. His eyes traced down Gilbert's body, and then widened when he saw something else. At Gilbert's tailbone, there was something moving under his skin.

'A tail...?' Ivan guessed. Something black then poked through the pale skin, and a thin river of blood trickled out and down his side. The tail was shaped into a point at the end, like an arrow, and continued to slither out of his body, thickening to an inch in width at the base and was long enough to each to his ankles. It was bizarre to see an angel transform into a demonic creature right before his eyes, and Gilbert was so out of it that he wasn't even moving or wincing. It truly was stunning.

Something then occurred to Ivan — He didn't sense Gilbert's angelic presence at all. It was completely gone.

'His angel side is dead...' he thought as he sat next to Gilbert, and began to softly stroke through his short hair. He found it a little sad, but he didn't know why. Gilbert wouldn't be any different when he woke up; just with a new set of wings and now a tail.

Ivan watched Gilbert for a few minutes before he pulled a blanket over his body. He didn't think he was cold—he was probably warm, actually—but Ivan thought he would be more comfortable all tucked in and cozy. As he did, there were suddenly many frantic knocks at the door. Ivan snapped his eyes to the door; he could tell immediately that it was a demon. A few demons, waiting outside. Cautiously he got up and cracked the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a cold tone.

"What happened!?" one shouted at him.

Ivan looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with us! What happened to the angel!?" Purple eyes widened. "We could all sense his purity before, but recently it started to spaz out of control, and now it's gone! There's something dark there now! It's unsettling, even for us demons!"

Ivan saw the frightened look in their faces, and then he glanced back to Gilbert, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

'Does he really have that much demonic energy...? Why can't I feel it?' He felt nothing from Gilbert's presence, nothing angelic or demonic at all. Perhaps because it was his own demonic power that induced Gilbert's transformation?

"Master Ivan!" a demon got his attention. "What is the angel now?"

"He's fine. He's just resting ri—"

"Ivan?" Everybody gasped when they heard the voice. Ivan looked back and saw Gilbert supporting his torso with his elbows, still lying on his belly. Ivan went to him quickly.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Gilbert seemed spacy. "I'm...okay. I think. I feel a little light-headed..."

"That's to be expected, you lost a lot of blood."

Gilbert nodded, and then glanced to the demons who were peeking into the room. They all shivered in fear of him. Ivan noticed Gilbert looking at them, like he was confused, but then turned to his fellow demons.

"Begone! I will speak to you later!" The demons didn't protest and quickly left. Ivan locked the door and sighed, and then gave Gilbert a little smile.

"Are they...scared of me?" Gilbert asked.

"It seems that way. I can't sense it, but they apparently can sense some intense demonic energy from you, and it's frightening them."

"So I've changed already? Can I see?"

Ivan paused to stare at Gilbert for a moment; he was strangely calm. "Are you sure you're alright? You are taking this better than I thought you would..."

Gilbert sat up and shrugged. His new wings unintentionally splayed out as if to stretch with his arms, just like it was second nature to him. Gilbert suddenly noticed the wings, and without realizing, he let them wrap around his shoulders like a thin cloak. It was much easier to control them than he thought it'd be; he figured it'd be days until he could gain control, but they did as he thought, it was that simple.

"Whoa..." he breathed out as he touched the bone along the top of one wing. It was then that he noticed that his fingernails were a bit longer and colored black. "What the..."

"It seems that your transformation is almost complete..." Ivan said. "Are you in any pain?"

Gilbert shook his head. "My back is a little sore and I feel a little sluggish, but other than that, I feel fine." He smiled with relief. "Actually, I feel really good. I feel stronger than I did before, and my wings don't hurt at all!" He splayed his wings out again and laughed. "Look! They're not broken or anything!"

Ivan forced a smile. It seemed too simple for Gilbert to just be 100% okay, especially after his breakdown the other day. He went and sat beside him. "Are you sure you feel okay?"

Gilbert put a hand to his chin. "Well... I'm _really_  hungry," he said and patted his stomach.

Ivan finally smiled a real smile, not able to resist how cute Gilbert was. "Why don't I go get you some food?" He stood up.

"No! I want to go too!" Gilbert shifted onto his knees, sitting on his calves. "You've had me locked in here for days. I want to go out! Even if it's just to the kitchen or something!"

Ivan suddenly leaned down and sniffed Gilbert's head.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?"

"You don't smell horny anymore."

Gilbert blushed. "What...?"

"You used to smell really strongly of lust and the other demons could smell it. It's gone now," Ivan said. "It should be okay for me to take you outside the room."

"Plus I'm a demon now, right? I'm not the angel they all wanted before."

Ivan's eyes snapped open wide for a moment, and then narrowed into a glare. "No, I can't take you out."

Gilbert groaned loudly in annoyance, and his newly grown tail twitched around in a spastic manner, hitting against the bed. He didn't notice it until then and turned around to look. He looked like a curious cat and poked at his tail.

"That's new..."

"You grew it while you were sleeping."

"Is that why my ass hurts?" He rubbed the area where the base of his tail was.

Ivan chuckled and nodded, and then sat beside Gilbert again.

After prodding at his tail for a moment, Gilbert looked back to Ivan. "So why can't you let me leave now?"

Ivan looked uneasy. "You're a demon now... Or, some demon-like creature. Demons can't own other demons. I can't technically own you anymore, which means you're fair game for everyone now."

"Well...can't we, uh... What do humans call it? Date, right? Can we do something like that?"

Ivan shook his head. "Such a thing doesn't exist in our world. We share everything, even our mates. Even if I threaten them, you'll still be in danger." Something then occurred to him. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Gilbert eagerly leaned toward him.

"Well... There is a way to make it so it is forbidden for them to touch you."

"Well? What is it?"

Ivan turned a little red. "You'd...have to marry me..."

Gilbert titled his head. "Well that doesn't sound bad."

"You'd have to mate with me. The night we're married."

It was Gilbert who turned red then. "Oh..."

"Once we marry and mate, we belong to each other. You'd no longer be my property or my prize, and no one else could touch you. We'd be life-mates, belonging only to each other."

"Well, if that's what it takes, then..."

Ivan turned to him. "Gilbert... Are you marrying me just so you'll be protected?" he asked. "Are you...pretending to be my lover so you won't be hurt by the others?" He looked like he actually doubted Gilbert's intentions.

The questions shocked Gilbert into silence. However, in the beginning, that _was_  how he thought, but not anymore. It took a minute for him to be able to speak.

"How can you even ask something like that?" He was more angry than hurt or sad.

Ivan shifted his eyes away. "You never wanted to be here in the first place, right? I took you as a prize regardless of what you wanted. I forced you to be with me even though you didn't wa—"

"You idiot," Gilbert growled out in annoyance, but when Ivan looked at him again, he saw a little blush coloring Gilbert's cheeks along with that irritated look. "You did but you never hurt me, and you always stopped when I wanted you to. So stop being so sad about it. I mean... I did grow to like you, right? So it's fine..."

Ivan blinked. "So...you'll stay with me? Even though you're technically free now?"

Gilbert tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You're free. Like I said, you're a demonic creature and demons aren't allowed to own other demons." Ivan smiled at him. "You can go wherever you want now."

Gilbert scoffed and crossed his arms. His wings wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak again. "Yeah, and where would I go? Back to the angels?" he asked rhetorically with a sarcastic chuckle. "They'll already burn me alive for being 'defiled' by a demon, but now that I am one, oh _boy_  will they be mad."

Ivan chuckled. "I guess you are right."

"Trust me, I'd be much happier and safer here with you than out on my own or attempting to live with angels again."

"That makes me very happy, Gilbert... So, then..." Ivan suddenly moved onto the floor in front of Gilbert, kneeling before him with a hand over his heart. "Gilbert, will you accept my proposal and become my life-mate, and live with me here, ruling over the other demons as my Dark Angel lover?"

Gilbert looked a bit surprised. "Will I really rule over them?"

Ivan took a pale hand and kissed it. "Yes. I am the Master here, and you will be my husband. You'll be like demon royalty. They will respect and obey you, or I will take their heads for you."

Gilbert suddenly stood up, letting the blanket fall from his body to reveal his naked form. Ivan did not falter or shift his gaze anywhere besides Gilbert's eyes.

"I'm starting to really love hearing you talk like that..."

Ivan stood up and let his hands hold onto Gilbert's hips. "Has my sweet angel become a sadist now?"

"Maybe a little."

Ivan leaned in and kissed him. "That's fine." Ivan hugged around him fully and sniffed into the white hair. 'He still smells like him... But...I smell his blood still.' He opened his eyes and followed down Gilbert's spine. It took a lot of willpower to ignore Gilbert's pert little rump, especially since his thin, black tail was just lying right in the cleft of the white cheeks now. He saw a faded trail of blood staining his skin from when his tail first grew. Ivan then pulled away from him.

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Then we can go out for a feast and I'll let everyone know that we're getting married. Maybe later I'll even let you see what you'll be wearing for the wedding." Ivan grinned happily.

Before, Ivan would have to dress Gilbert in robes and nightgowns so it looked like he "owned" him. Now that Ivan couldn't own the angel-turned-demon, he could allow Gilbert to wear other clothing. Like pants. Since Gilbert could now wear other things, Ivan gave him free rein of the massive wardrobe. Ivan was stunned with Gilbert's outfit of choice — a tank-top, tight jeans, an open leather jacket that went down to his hips, and leather ankle boots with a small heel on them. All black in color. Gilbert had the ability to retract his wings and tail into his body at will—which was something he learned very quickly—so aside from his now pointed ears, he looked just like a human.

Gilbert looked sexy in his new clothes, and it was hard for Ivan to resist ripping the pants just enough to get into them.

"So? What do you think?" Gilbert asked. He was holding his arms out, as to "display" himself.

"You look fantastic, Gilbert." Ivan eyed him up and down.

"Hopefully the other demons don't think so," Gilbert commented as he fussed with his jacket some. "I said it before, but I don't need a bunch of horny demons coming after my ass."

Ivan stood up and splayed his wings to appear intimidating, but it didn't have any effect on Gilbert because the threat wasn't meant for him. "And I said it before. If anyone tries to touch you, I will remove their head."

Gilbert smiled at him. "You're sweet," he cooed and stepped closer to hug around Ivan's waist. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Ivan nodded and took Gilbert's hand. "Stay close to me and don't let go. Those demons who were scared of you earlier were a lower class. High class demons will not be so easily frightened." Gilbert gave him a nod in understanding, and then he led him out of the room.

/

Once they went down a flight of stairs, they came to a room where several demons were. It was a small dining room attached to a kitchen, and Ivan had planned to get some food with Gilbert. As soon as they entered, the demons all craned their heads to see their Master holding the hand of a creature that seemed neither angel nor demon, nor human either. They all sensed the strange aura around Gilbert. Some of them began to shake in fear, and Gilbert couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for that. However, that pride quickly dispersed as three demons approached them. For the first time Gilbert could feel the demonic presence of each of them, and it chilled his body to the bone.

"Ivan," one spoke. "Your angel is no longer an angel, it seems." He glanced to Gilbert, who upon his gaze hid most of his body behind Ivan's. "You know what that means—"

"We want a taste too!" spoke another demon who was a lower class than the first. He seemed to be driven solely by the need to mate with the former angel. The third demon was a female. She stood by silently, leering at Gilbert. She wanted him as well.

"I refuse," Ivan stated sternly.

"That isn't how we operate. Not even the Masters can keep a demon to themselves, you know that!" the first demon countered. "Every demon is free game, and that angel is now giving off a very strong demonic energy. We all want him, just as you do. It's our turn to be with the angel, all of us." He glanced aside, and several of the other demons stood up.

Ivan felt Gilbert clench the back of his shirt in his hands. He felt terrible thinking about how Gilbert must feel to be in a room full of demons who wanted nothing more than to have sex with him.

"It's our right! And even you aren't above the way we do things! We will have him, even if we have to fight for him."

" _I refuse,_ " Ivan repeated his words slower and heavier to make sure the demons surrounding them got the message. His eyes had a glint of shining purple in them — a warning to the demons challenging him. It was bothersome to deal with the lower class demons, but Ivan wouldn't let himself be intimidated by even a room-full of them. He could kill every one of them within minutes if he wanted to. However, Gilbert was still new to how demons worked, and seeing Ivan destroy a bunch of them might make him scared. Gilbert might relive the night he was brought to the building, and Ivan wanted him to forget everything bad about that night.

As Ivan turned away without another word, the other demon growled under his breath, watching Ivan walking toward the kitchen with an arm and wing wrapped around Gilbert. In a moment of rage, the demon lunged forward, extended sharp claws from his fingertips, and thrust his hand into Ivan's lower back. The claws broke through the skin and went right through him.

Ivan stumbled forward some, feeling blood drip down his front and back. He glanced down and saw the hand of the demon, bloody and sticking out of his lower abdomen. It didn't faze him at all, he barely even felt it. Like a bee sting. Pathetic.

"Ivan!" Gilbert noticed the hand coming through his lover's belly. As expected, he was concerned and a bit panicked.

"Don't worry, Gilbert, I can hardly feel this." Ivan then turned his head to look over his shoulder at the demon behind him. "You really shouldn't have done that," he told him. He could feel the demon trying to pull his hand out but Ivan grabbed the bloody wrist and then smiled sweetly at Gilbert.

"Gilbert, I want you to look away. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do to this filth."

Nervously, Gilbert stepped a few feet away from Ivan and then turned around to face the wall. Seconds later he heard a sickening snap that made his stomach turn, and the demon's yell echoed throughout the room. Ivan had snapped the demon's wrist, breaking the bone, and then used his raw strength to separate the hand from the wrist entirely. He simply stepped forward to remove the arm from his body, and then turned around to face the demon who was kneeling to the floor and holding his forearm in pain.

Ivan stepped in front of the demon and dropped the detached hand to the floor by his feet. "You talk about our rules, but have you forgotten that attacking your Master like that is punishable by death? We do not attack from behind with no warning. It is petty and weak." He glared down at the other, a vicious gleam in his eyes now glowing bright purple. 'I should rip him to shreds, but...' He glanced to Gilbert who was holding his hands tightly over his ears and looked as if he was trying to disappear into the wall. 'I can't do that to him.'

"I'll let you off easy." Ivan grabbed the demon by the arm and lifted him to his feet. Without hesitating he gripped the other's head and snapped his neck with ease, then let his body fall to the floor. Within seconds the dead demon's body began to crumble away, leaving a pile of dust in its place.

Ivan looked to the rest of the demons in the room. "Anyone else want to try sneaking up on me?" he asked. The response he got pleased him. The demons all avoided eye-contact and slowly backed away before leaving the room empty. When Ivan turned back to Gilbert, he saw him looking right at him. How much did he see?

"I thought I told you not to look," Ivan spoke as he stepped over to him. His vicious demonic demeanor had disappeared, but Gilbert had really felt that energy, like the night they met. It was dark and scary — suffocating. But it was gone, and Ivan wasn't giving off any aura at all.

"You're hurt." Gilbert chose not to respond to Ivan's statement. He was actually concerned.

"Don't worry. I told you that I could barely feel it. Though I think he left some poison in me, so I'll need to flush it out soon or my skin might rot away..." He poked at the hole in his body as if it was nothing.

"Then let's do that! I'll even help."

"Don't you want to eat?" Ivan asked with a tilt of his head. "You said you were starving."

"Well that was before you got a hole blown in your gut," Gilbert spoke with a light tone of humor. "We'll go back to your room and get you cleaned up, then maybe after we can have dinner."

Ivan smiled at him. It was sweet that Gilbert wanted to take care of him. Ivan was a bit shocked, though, that Gilbert wasn't more frightened of him after witnessing what just happened.

"Okay," Ivan agreed. To his surprise, Gilbert took his hand and began to lead him to the room. He loved it. Gilbert was so protective and concerned about him, and it made him happy. The way Gilbert's hand gently squeezed his own as he pulled him through the candle-lit halls felt so warm and sweet. The hole in his torso did hurt, as any wound would, but not as much as it would for someone like Gilbert, and just being with Gilbert made the pain easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	8. Life-Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded from 2015.

Back in the room, Ivan began work on cleaning his wound with a towel wet with water from the basin nearby. Gilbert watched as Ivan removed his shirt, revealing the several scars on his torso. The wound looked disgusting; the blood was dried, clumped up, and created an almost black coating on Ivan's skin.

"Will that leave a scar?" Gilbert asked, becoming anxious just sitting there.

"Maybe," Ivan answered and then washed the wound out with water. He hissed slightly in pain.

'It does hurt,' Gilbert thought. He then stood up, removed his leather jacket, and went to him. "Let me help. It's my fault you got hurt."

"No it's not. It's not your fault, Gilbert."

"Yes it is," Gilbert replied matter-of-factly and took the wet towel from him. "The only reason that guy stabbed you is because he wants me."

"Well... It's not your fault that you're so sexy."

"That's not why they want me. It's because I'm an angel."

"But you're not anymore, remember?"

It hadn't occurred to Gilbert until then. "I guess not..." he spoke in agreement. "Oh well."

Ivan chuckled at how easily Gilbert brushed the topic off. Instead of protesting, Ivan relaxed and sat on the bed, and then let Gilbert help clean his wound. As Gilbert rubbed at the bloody skin with care, he started to notice that Ivan's skin was healing back together. It stunned him. He didn't expect such a wound to heal so quickly.

"Wow..."

"That's good, Gilbert. I'll wrap it with something now, just in case," Ivan said and stood up to find a bandage.

"It's amazing how fast you heal."

"Even wounds like this heal quickly." Ivan suddenly froze as he was wrapping the white cloth around his body. "You know... You might have this ability too. Since you have demon blood in you now," he said and continued to wrap.

Gilbert tilted his head. "You think?"

"Want to test it?" Ivan smiled sweetly as he fastened the bandage to himself.

"How?"

"We can just give you a small cut, and then see if it heals fast," Ivan said. "Nothing too extreme, I promise."

Gilbert was curious, and he was almost certain that he'd be okay. He didn't feel much pain from his wings or his tail, and those broke through his skin, so what harm could a tiny cut do?

"Okay let's test it."

Gilbert barely finished his sentence before Ivan pinned him to the bed. He pulled Gilbert's tank-top off and threw it to the floor. Ivan reached beside the bed and from the nightstand he pulled out a small switchblade and flipped the blade out. He saw a glint of fear in Gilbert's eyes upon seeing the blade and he immediately froze.

"If you don't want to do this, tell me and I'll stop." He sounded and looked serious. He wanted Gilbert to know that he wouldn't do anything if he was uncertain.

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I trust you. It's just a...a little weird having your lover hold a knife at you." He grinned crookedly.

"Demons do this sort of thing all the time with those they mate with..." Ivan twirled the weapon in his hand so it was flipped around, and then pressed the rounded end of the handle against one of Gilbert's already hard nipples. The cold metal made him hiss and his nipple tightened more. "We just have to make you comfortable, then, yes?" Ivan smiled.

Gilbert nodded slowly as he watched Ivan lower his head to his chest. A small gasp passed his lips when the tip of Ivan's tongue flicked across his other nipple. Ivan knew that he had to set the mood a little before just cutting Gilbert with a knife. The demon clasped his lips around the nipple as he rubbed the end of the knife against the other, loving one with wet warmth and the other with cold steel. Gilbert was already burning up, his pants were tight and his heart was racing with excitement. Ivan's touch was hot; it felt so much hotter than before, and it was a perfect contrast to the cold metal. Everything felt like it was burning. Was it because of the demon blood finally being fully awoken?

That wondering didn't matter when the sharp edge of the blade began to slide across his chest. Ivan wasn't using enough pressure to actually cut his skin, but it sent chills and shivers all throughout Gilbert's body. Ivan loved it, and he was surprised that Gilbert was so okay with such a thing. He had to assume that the demon blood had a huge part in it, as blood-play and bondage were the sort of things that demons were known for engaging themselves in; almost every demon enjoyed it. Ivan would be careful with Gilbert, though. Gilbert was still new to it, and neither of them knew if Gilbert's body would heal quickly like other demons did. He still had the same body as before after all, just with different blood flowing through his veins. Ivan didn't even know if all of Gilbert's blood turned to demon blood, or if it was a fusion of angel and demon. For now, Ivan would treat him gently, even when he was to cut his skin.

Ivan paused when he fully realized that. 'I have to cut him.' He removed his mouth from the moistened nipple to gaze over Gilbert's flawless white skin. He felt as if it'd be a terrible sin to cut the beautiful body.

"Ivan..." Gilbert breathed out. "My...my pants..." He shifted wantonly.

Ivan watched Gilbert's aroused look, still feeling a bit badly, but wondered what the man wanted.

"Please, Ivan... Remove...my pants..." Gilbert panted.

Ivan's expression softened. He waited a moment and then left a trail of kisses from Gilbert's chest all the way down to the hem of his pants. He undid them and tugged them down.

Gilbert lifted his hips so that Ivan could take the clothing off. He felt the cool air touch his burning skin. It felt better to be free, but he did not expect Ivan to suddenly wrap his hand around his cock. It made him gasp, his lips forming an O-shape.

"Should I cut you now, or give you some pleasure first?" Ivan asked as he slowly stroked up and down the shaft. The teasing was almost painful. Gilbert just wanted all of it right then, and he couldn't help but rock his hips toward Ivan's hand, craving more of the warm touch.

"Gilbert," Ivan called his name and halted his movements. Gilbert heard a more serious tone in his voice and it snapped him back to reality. "I'm going to do it now."

Gilbert closed his mouth and swallowed. He wasn't nervous at all; he trusted Ivan and knew that he wouldn't ever purposely hurt him in any other situation, and any pain he did feel he knew Ivan would do everything he could to make it disappear.

Ivan briefly and silently praised Gilbert for how easily he ignored the full erection he had. Ivan supposed that it was a good thing, though. He wanted Gilbert to focus on him for a few minutes while he cut him. When Ivan slipped between Gilbert's legs, he was impressed that he didn't grunt, moan, or even groan when Ivan's belly pressed against his cock. Ivan held the knife firmly in his hand and scanned Gilbert's torso. He didn't know where to cut. Somewhere that hopefully wouldn't hurt or bleed too much if Gilbert didn't heal quickly.

"Do it quick." Gilbert's voice knocked Ivan from his trance and he looked at Gilbert like he'd just been slapped. "Do it quick," Gilbert repeated. "It'll hurt more if you do it slow, so just cut here," he pressed the pad of his pointer finger to the space in the middle of his chest, "or something, I don't know. And don't you feel bad about this either. That's the point of this type of kink right? To hurt and draw blood. It's supposed to be arousing. And I agreed to this, remember? If I was that scared of a tiny cut I wouldn't have—" The feeling of the blade pressing against his skin shut him up with a sharp intake of breath.

"You talk too much, Gilbert..." Ivan spoke rather darkly but all it did was make Gilbert hotter; his heart started beating faster. The demon ran the blade ever-so-carefully over an erect nipple, and Gilbert watched the shiny knife intently as Ivan teased him, making his breathing hitch and become more erratic.

"You smell so good, Gilbert... Your scent is so addictive. Your arousal is so sweet and strong smelling." Ivan inhaled deeply. "It's driving me crazy..."

"Then hurry up and do it!" Gilbert grit his teeth. "Stop teasing me!"

Ivan stared at him, forcing himself to calm down, and then moved the blade to a spot an inch above his right nipple. The blade pressed down on Gilbert's skin.

"Are you ready?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. Just be quick."

Ivan nodded as well. For the first time, he actually felt nervous. He was no stranger to blood or sex, or the mix of the two, but something about it being with Gilbert made butterflies fill his stomach.

It was ridiculous! 'I'm a demon!' Ivan told himself. It wasn't supposed to bother him. Though, what bothered him wasn't the blood or anything like that. It was the possibility that Gilbert wouldn't heal and that he'd blame Ivan for hurting him. The possibility that Gilbert would start crying once he was cut and bleeding; that he'd become terrified of the monstrous demon named Ivan. The possibility that he'd look as terrified as he did before. That's what scared him.

With a quick movement, Ivan pulled the blade down while applying some pressure. The sharp edge sliced through the pale skin easy, creating an inch-long cut that shiny red blood began to ooze from. Gilbert winced from the sudden, small sting, only gasping a little. He glanced down and saw Ivan staring at the blood.

"Ivan," Gilbert breathed out. The demon didn't respond. " _Ivan_ ," Gilbert said his name again and he finally glanced up to him. "Is it healing...?" he asked.

Ivan looked back to the cut. Blood had begun to slide along the curve of Gilbert's chest, soon to stain the white of the bedsheet. 'It should have healed by now if he had that ability,' Ivan thought. He noticed that the wound hadn't begun to heal in the slightest. Such a tiny cut should have healed within seconds.

Ivan sighed and then put the knife on the nightstand to the side. "No. Your body doesn't seem to have the same healing abilities that we demons do." 'What is special about Dark Angels, then...? What are their powers?' he wondered.

"Oh..." Gilbert sounded a little upset.

"I'm sorry. I feel bad for cutting you now tha—" Gilbert—rather bluntly—pushed his hand against Ivan's face.

"I thought I told you not to feel bad." He rested his hand back against the pillow. "Anyway... Since I'm already bleeding, you might as well just...y'know..."

Ivan tilted his head cutely when he saw Gilbert blushing. 'He wants me to touch it.' "You're naughty," Ivan commented and touched close to the cut. He leaned down and smelled the strong scent of Gilbert's blood. It was becoming intoxicating.

"There is just one thing, though, Gilbert..." Ivan kissed the cut, pulling a quiet grunt from the other. "I don't think the point of this is to hurt. Well, I guess it is. Though...I don't ever want to hurt you, but...if a little bit of pain makes sex more pleasurable for you, I'll give you as many of these little cuts as you want." He licked the blood from his lips.

Gilbert was about to speak but Ivan's tongue ran the length of the cut, and instead it made him whimper and writhe with the delight of pleasure fused with a touch of pain. It stung but it made his groin tighten, and it didn't help that Ivan had snaked his hand down and begun to slowly stroke his erection as well. He couldn't believe how good it all felt.

Ivan pulled back and looked at the reddish skin around the cut. Although it still made him a little uneasy to see Gilbert's blood, he forced himself to remember that Gilbert wanted to test if he healed fast, and he really did seem to enjoy it. Ivan couldn't deny that the taste of Gilbert's blood was delicious, tasting of iron and being wonderfully sweet. The demon put his lips back to the cut, but instead of licking, he began to suck gently, while massaging the wound with his tongue as well.

It hurt, but it hurt so _good_. Gilbert had his legs bent up and his lower back was arched off the bed by an inch or so, and Ivan loved it. The demon continued to suck the wound more tightly now, letting the sweet iron taste cover his taste-buds, all while he picked up the pace of the hand that was stroking Gilbert.

Gilbert grunted and suddenly began to push lightly on Ivan's head. "I-Ivan, stop. It..."

Ivan glanced up to him, licking his lips. "Hm?"

"It hurts..."

Purple eyes snapped open wide and Ivan immediately pulled his mouth away. "I'm sorry! Gilbert I didn't—"

"Shhh!" Gilbert shushed him loudly and rather obnoxiously. "Relax! It was starting to hurt so I had you stop." He paused and began to blush dark. "Besides...it felt good, but...now you can...focus on something else..." He wiggled his hips ever-so-slightly.

"Ah." Ivan grinned. "You mean this?" He gripped Gilbert's erection and made him arch up with a whimper. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Ivan moved down Gilbert's body, between the pale legs, and left light kisses all along his belly and lower abdomen. Nuzzling his nose into the tuft of white hair, he shivered at the potent scent of Gilbert's arousal. He adored how Gilbert was so hot for him. Choosing not to keep his lover waiting any longer, he swallowed up the swollen organ and began to suck, lick, and bob his head. Gilbert's head dug backward into the pillow and his fingers found their way into Ivan's ash-blond hair, tightening and loosening every second or so when he would jolt with pleasure. Gilbert began to moan quietly, but Ivan wanted to hear more. 

Abruptly and without taking his mouth away, Ivan lifted the slim hips up from the bed, surprising Gilbert, and held them in the air so that Gilbert's upper back pressed harder into the mattress. His tail slithered up and began to prod at Gilbert's hole like it did the other day. Ivan wanted to know if Gilbert would allow him. Gilbert gasped, mewling after, and parted his legs more. Ivan was thrilled by the response. Slowly, he let the tip of his leathery tail press through the first ring of muscle. The tail wasn't thick enough near the tip to cause any pain to Gilbert's unprepared body, which was perfect since the spot he was searching for wasn't too far inside.

It was definitely strange for Gilbert to have something wiggling around inside of him so much, but it didn't take long for him to start enjoying it. The feeling of Ivan's tail pressing in and then pulling out, rubbing against all of those nerve endings, and Ivan's mouth sucking him tightly had his belly heaving up and down almost erratically. He then felt something, and so did Ivan. There was a pressure that felt really good as the tip of Ivan's tail rubbed against something inside.

Ivan pulled his mouth off and grinned. He placed Gilbert's hips back on the bed, pushed the pale legs up some more, and kissed Gilbert's neck. "I found it," he whispered in his ear.

Gilbert opened his eyes and glanced aside to Ivan. "What...?"

"Your prostate." His tail touched it again and Gilbert jolted. "It's a little spot inside your body that feels good when massaged, as you can feel." Ivan began to rub the bundle of nerves with a little more pressure to provide an example for his words. Gilbert responded with a weak moan and closed his eyes as the pleasure began to build again.

"I'll keep doing this until you cum." Ivan kissed Gilbert's jaw. "Tell me if you want me to go faster."

Gilbert relaxed back against the bed. To be honest, he was completely content with the slow pace. After the last day or so where he'd felt so horny and he and Ivan had done a lot, it was nice to go slow and easy for a moment. Especially since he was still a little drained from his transformation. Having Ivan softly kissing his neck, his hands groping his legs, and his tail massaging his prostate felt like total bliss.

The feeling of wanting to cum was creeping up on him, though, and he needed Ivan to do what he was doing faster.

"Ivan..." Gilbert mumbled out.

"Yes?" Ivan kissed his jaw. "Ready to cum?"

Gilbert groaned, a little embarrassed. "Yeah..." Ivan smiled and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside for a moment, just to tease, and then pulled out.

"Can I...maybe get you to beg?" Ivan batted his eyes innocently, but his tail stopped massaging Gilbert's prostate and it made him whine.

It was embarrassing to even think about begging. Ivan had gotten him to beg before, but he didn't really mind it, and in a way, it made things more exciting. Gilbert parted his lips. He wanted Ivan's tail to continue massaging him and he wiggled with want. Ivan was kneeling between his legs, still holding his legs up, and waiting patiently for Gilbert to beg.

"I..." Gilbert started, glancing away.

"Yes...?" Ivan urged him on.

Gilbert's eyes slid back to Ivan, a pink blush coloring the cheeks below them. "Please...make me cum."

Ivan's wings suddenly splayed out and made a loud flapping noise. Gilbert could feel the tail beginning to twitch as Ivan grew more excited, which felt sort of weird for him since it was still inside. Then that tail began to mercilessly rub the bundle of nerves again. It lit up Gilbert's senses and he gasped out in pleasure. Shortly he began to moan out for his lover, murmuring the demon's name between lips moist with saliva. It was music to Ivan's ears to hear such a needy tone in Gilbert's voice, and he knew that Gilbert was getting close to orgasm by how his voice was weak and almost cracking. Pale legs twitched and jolted as the tail massaged the prostate without stopping or even slowing, and after a few more seconds, Gilbert came. His back arched, his voice became higher, and he moaned as he reached his climax, spurting himself onto Ivan's torso and his own stomach.

Rubbing up and down his thighs, Ivan comforted Gilbert as the man came down from his high. He admired the flushed red skin of Gilbert's cheeks, and how he breathed heavily before pausing to swallow the saliva that had built in his mouth, only to resume panting. Seeing Gilbert look so satisfied and content was all he needed.

"How do you feel?" Ivan asked him.

"Good," Gilbert panted. He then looked shy and flustered. "Um... Ivan, your...uh..."

Ivan tilted his head in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Gilbert's cheeks turned darker. "Your tail is, um..."

"Oh..." Ivan realized that his tail was still inside of the other. He glanced down between Gilbert's parted legs. "You sound so embarrassed."

"It _is_  embarrassing!"

Ivan was confused. "How so? You were just enjoying it so much."

"Yeah, in the moment!" Gilbert covered his face with his hands. "Now that it's over, it's weird to have it still...in me..."

Ivan pulled his tail out, and rather quickly. The sudden action made Gilbert gasp. "There. Is that better?"

"You could have gone slower..."

Ivan thought Gilbert's pout was cute, but he leaned down and kissed a still-pink cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll be more slow next time." Ivan got up, got a cloth, and cleaned Gilbert of his own seed. After, he noticed that Gilbert's cut still looked red.

"Does it still hurt?" Ivan asked as he lightly touched Gilbert's chest.

"A little. It's a little sore but it's not too bad."

Ivan watched him for a moment, and then retrieved a fresh cloth and a small bandage from the cabinet, and began to properly care for the wound he'd inflicted. He cleaned it carefully, not putting too much pressure and going slow to take his time. Once the wound was clean, he pressed the bandage over it to protect it from bacteria and any fabric that might touch it later. Gilbert thought it was so sweet of him to show so much care for a little cut, but his heart swelled even more when Ivan actually kissed the bandage.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ivan asked, sounding concerned. "I didn't scare you at all?"

Gilbert shook his head. "No. I'm fine, I promise. But thank you."

Ivan smiled and kissed him. "Don't thank me, I was just doing what I should. I can't cut you and then not take care of you afterward, silly!" He poked Gilbert's nose. Ivan then rested beside Gilbert as the man groaned from the sheer cuteness that Ivan was emitting, and began to aimlessly trace his finger on Gilbert's chest.

"Gilbert...? Will you really marry me?" Ivan sounded like he doubted it a little bit, and Gilbert picked up on the tone.

"Yeah, I will," Gilbert replied. "And not for protection or whatever, but because, well...because I love you."

Ivan smiled. "Then...tomorrow we will get married. Tomorrow you'll be completely mine."

Gilbert then cuddled close and hugged Ivan tight. "You're gonna be mine too y'know."

The demon chuckled. "Of course, you're right..." He placed his hand on the back of Gilbert's head. Ivan was thrilled that Gilbert loved him and wanted to marry him, but he was nervous. Ivan rarely got nervous, perhaps Gilbert just brought it out in him, but to fully consummate their marriage, to make Gilbert off limits to any other living thing, they had to have sex.

It was something that Ivan wanted, of course; he would take Gilbert in a heartbeat if he consented to it, but he feared that it was still too soon for Gilbert. Sex was on another level. It was far more intimate than what they'd done so far, and Ivan wanted their first time to be sweet and special, not driven solely by lust. Gilbert seemed to have calmed down a bit, though, and didn't seem as lustful as he had been for the past few days, so Ivan wondered if Gilbert would even allow it.

"Get some sleep, Gilbert," Ivan whispered and pulled the blanket over Gilbert's body. He kissed the pale forehead. "Tomorrow will be a big day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	9. Soar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from 2015.

When Gilbert woke up, he was alone in the bed. He sat up and glanced around as he wondered where Ivan was. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up without Ivan in the room, but after last night, Ivan's disappearance naturally made Gilbert worry some. His wings and tail were trapped under his body and cramped up. It felt uncomfortable, especially with the tail pressing into his lower back. For a moment he wondered how demons lived with a tail, but he figured that it was just another thing that he had to get used to.

With a big yawn he glanced across the room and noticed that there was a black bag lying on the desk. It looked like it held something inside. Curious, Gilbert got up from bed, stretched his wings, and wrapped the blanket around his mostly naked body. He sat in the chair at the desk and, with a little hesitation, unzipped the bag and peeked inside.

Inside was what looked like a black robe. There were sashes of red lying beside it, and all were made of soft silk. Gilbert began to wonder what the clothing was for, but before his thoughts could get to the most likely of reasons, the door clicked open and he flinched as he tried to close the bag, as if he wasn't snooping around.

Ivan, who had entered the room carrying another black bag, began to chuckle. "You couldn't resist looking inside, could you?"

Gilbert turned red in embarrassment for being caught. "Be quiet. What do you expect, leaving a giant bag here in front of me."

"Right," Ivan simply agreed with him. "So, what do you think?"

Gilbert looked at him. "Of what?"

"Of the robe. In the bag."

"Oh." That embarrassed Gilbert more. "It's nice." He looked back at the bag.

"It is what you will be wearing at our wedding tonight," Ivan spoke as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's shoulders from behind.

Gilbert's eyes widened. The wedding. He'd completely forgotten about it, which made him feel terrible.

Gilbert's silence worried Ivan. "Gilbert? You're sure you still want to marry me, right?"

"Of course I do!" Gilbert turned his head quickly to see Ivan's saddened look. "I just... I guess it didn't register for a second. No, I'm happy. Really!"

Ivan smiled. "I'm glad." He kissed Gilbert's cheek.

"So... How will the wedding work?"

Ivan let go of Gilbert and ruffled his hair. "Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is get dressed in the robe and join me at an alter."

Ivan didn't want Gilbert to worry about anything. While Gilbert was sleeping, he'd spoken to the other demons about the wedding. Most were supportive and excited that their lord was getting married, but some were less enthusiastic about their lord marrying a former angel. Ivan handled them. All would be fine, and once Gilbert was his husband, he'd be treated as well as a demon lord and no one would touch him without losing their life as punishment.

Gilbert's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly and he glanced down.

"Hungry, are we?" Ivan asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Gilbert replied and then looked up at Ivan. "You still owe me a feast, you know."

Ivan chuckled. "Right. How about we get you dressed and we'll go to breakfast. I'm sure some of the other demons would love to see you."

The statement surprised Gilbert. "Really?" he asked with wide, curious eyes.

Ivan nodded. "You'll be my husband soon, so most of them view you differently now. They'll serve you as they serve me."

Gilbert grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"But none will serve you as I do," the demon whispered in Gilbert's ear in a way that made him burn with excitement. He heard the insinuation mixed with Ivan's tone, and knew exactly what he meant by it.

Ivan then moved around in front of Gilbert and held his hands gently. "Shall we get ready for breakfast now?"

"Yeah."

Ivan sat by as Gilbert dressed, wearing something similar as yesterday. Ivan noticed that Gilbert took a liking to the leather jacket, and that was fine by him. The leather suited him. It surprised Ivan, though, how easily Gilbert got the hang of controlling his wings and tail. Demons were born with their wings, tails, and horns extended, but Ivan himself didn't have the ability to retract his demonic features like Gilbert and many other demons. He assumed it had something to do with his unnatural "creation." He often wished he could, since constantly having his wings out got rather annoying at times.

Once Gilbert was fully dressed, he caught Ivan in a daydream. The demon's eyes were open but he wasn't blinking, and was staring in Gilbert's direction.

"Hey," Gilbert spoke, but Ivan didn't respond. "Ivan, hey!" He grabbed one of Ivan's thick horns and gave it a little tug. "Pay attention!"

Even with Gilbert pushing and pulling on his horn, it still didn't alarm Ivan too much. He blinked a few times, feeling his eyes burn from dryness. "What...?"

"Wake up. What are you doing daydreaming?"

"Oh... Nothing. It's nothing." Ivan stood up from the bed and took Gilbert's hands into his own. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, I'm starving!"

Ivan smiled, but then it disappeared. "One thing though. We'll be around several other demons, so I want you to have your wings and tail out the entire time, okay?"

"Oh, right." Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and his wings suddenly began to seep through his jacket.

Ivan had never really realized it before, but Gilbert's wings could pass right through his clothing, and seemed to fade to the color he was wearing near the base of the wings. His tail did the same, slithering out of the tight pants without puncturing it at all.

"Okay. Ready."

/

Ivan had Gilbert right by his side as they walked down the stairs, and he kept one arm looped and locked with one of Gilbert's. Through the halls there were several demons, many high class demons as well. Most of them bowed their heads in respect — not for Ivan, but for Gilbert. Ivan knew the demons respected him; he'd known them for decades so he didn't require a bow from them. But Gilbert was a different story; he was their Lord's fiancé, and they previously hadn't shown their respect.

Gilbert was a bit stunned at first, but it didn't take long for the special treatment to begin stroking his ego. He felt as if he deserved that respect, praise, and attention, and maybe he did. The angels certainly never gave him any such thing, and these demons had never harmed him. Soon he'd be their second lord, and he knew it. He couldn't wait to have them serving him hand and foot. A grin he couldn't suppress stretched across his lips, finding something incredibly satisfying about the treatment. His wings suddenly splayed out once and quickly, creating a flapping sound that had actually intimidated a few of the demons lining the side of the hall. He gave them a sweet smile, letting them know that he wasn't angry with them.

Gilbert's attitude didn't go unnoticed by Ivan. Gilbert's tail had begun to wag back and forth happily, almost excitedly. It pleased Ivan that Gilbert was taking everything so well. Worst case would have been him being terrified to marry a demon lord and want out, but Gilbert was fully embracing it, and Ivan had to admit that he loved the attitude on Gilbert. It was very attractive and sexy, and if they were alone, he was sure he'd have pounced on him right then.

Soon they arrived at the dining hall where breakfast was served. Ivan peeked into the room first to see how many demons were there. He turned to face Gilbert.

"There are a lot of demons in there, but do not be scared. Tonight you'll be their lord, and right now probably fear you."

Gilbert simply nodded and Ivan held his hand. The demon pushed the doors open and walked in with his soon-to-be-husband. Gilbert was in shock. The entire room was filled with black roses and dark vines. There was an arch made up of the plants at the back of the room, and to the sides were two unlit braziers. It was beautiful for something that looked so dark and haunting.

The demons all looked at them when they felt a shift in the demonic energy in the room. Some went wide-eyed at the sight of their lords, while others were frightened and shivered at Gilbert's strange aura.

Gilbert ignored them for the moment and tugged on Ivan's sleeve. "Is this where we're getting married?" he asked in a whisper.

Ivan nodded. "Yes. Under that arch back there. This is where we'll feast and dance once we are married."

Gilbert smiled. 'Dance?' he wondered. He didn't know how to dance, and he wondered if Ivan was good at it. The thought of seeing Ivan dance was a nice one. Somehow it made Gilbert like Ivan even more.

Ivan led Gilbert to two chairs at the end of the large table, which were reserved specifically for them. Ivan let go of Gilbert, pulled the chair out for him, and smiled. Gilbert understood the gesture and sat down, letting Ivan use his strength to push him closer to the table, and then sat in the chair beside him.

After a few minutes, some servant demons brought out breakfast and served it to everyone, Ivan and Gilbert first of course. Two chefs served their lord before Gilbert, but once they moved to Gilbert, he was a little stunned. He enjoyed the attention in the halls, but now there was a room full of demons staring at him as if they were waiting for something. The two chefs were holding two different platters of food out to him. It confused him, and made him feel overwhelmed. 

Ivan leaned toward him after he noticed him staring at the two chefs. "They've each prepared a meal for you. You should stop acting like my prize and more like my husband, okay? The one you choose will be praised and honored for pleasing their prince."

The word 'prince' caught Gilbert's attention. "Prince?"

"Yes. In the demon world we call a male who is married to a Demon Lord or Master the 'Prince.' I'm actually not sure why, but we do." Ivan ate a grape off of his plate. "Well, choose one."

Gilbert looked back at the chefs. They were waiting for him to praise one and break the other's heart.

"Can I...have both?" Gilbert asked with a tilt of his head.

Ivan looked at him. "You want both?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said and then pointed to the platter on the left. "The meat looks better and juicier on this plate, but," he moved his finger toward the platter on the right, "this one has a bunch of fruit that looks really ripe on it..." His stomach growled loudly. "I want both."

The two chefs looked to Ivan in confusion. It was a contest to see which chef could create a dish that their new lord would like; they were trying to beat the other out.

Ivan shrugged. "You heard your prince. Give him both.

"Yes Master." The chefs placed both platters in front of Gilbert, bowed to him, and then scurried away.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Ivan asked.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert's mouth was practically watering. "I'll eat it all."

Ivan chuckled. "You do have a big appetite for someone so small," he teased a little.

"Don't mock me. You're just giant," Gilbert retorted softly and began eating.

The food tasted wonderful, and true to his word, Gilbert ate every last bit on his plate. His belly was protruding out from all the food inside, and Ivan looked almost horrified at what he'd just seen. The demon blood in Gilbert had to be the reason he was so hungry and able to shove all of that food into his small body. Not even Ivan could eat that much, and he was a full-blooded demon who was larger than Gilbert.

"Gilbert," Ivan called his name to gain his attention, "I still have some grapes left over... Want to help me finish them off?" he spoke with an insinuative grin.

Gilbert smiled, pushed his chair back, and stood up. The noise from the chair rubbing against the wood flooring made the demons in the room look in his direction and watch. Gilbert stepped to Ivan, and then twirled around as he fell into Ivan's lap. He wiggled on the demon's thighs, getting comfortable as Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I remember you having a chain on the last time we did this," Ivan cooed as he pulled a grape from the vine.

"Maybe one day I could wear it again." Gilbert opened his mouth and Ivan put the grape on his tongue. Pink lips closed around Ivan's finger, seductive bright eyes shining up at the other.

Ivan leaned close so that his lips were at a pointed ear. "You're being too naughty. Save it for tonight, _little angel._ "

Ivan's voice made Gilbert burn with arousal and his tail twitched between his legs, but once that initial feeling wore off, he realized what "tonight" was. Their first time having sex. Gilbert's first time ever. He couldn't deny that he felt a little nervous.

"You're making the others jealous, Gilbert." Gilbert slowly looked out at all the demons. Some were looking on with smiles, happy that their Master was going to marry, but others were leering with hungry eyes set on Gilbert, desiring him as they always did.

The tension of Gilbert's back and the strange look on his face worried Ivan. He hadn't noticed it until then.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Gilbert gave a quick and stiff answer.

"You're not." Ivan brought the smaller male closer. "What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it here, okay?" Gilbert mumbled. "I'm fine though. Really."

Ivan still didn't believe him, but he felt that it was better to just let it go. Gilbert would tell him on his own if he wanted to.

To break the awkward air, Ivan suddenly pressed another grape to Gilbert's lips. He had a soft smile on his face, letting Gilbert know that everything was okay, and that he shouldn't worry about whatever was worrying him. Gilbert stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth, and then chewed the grape.

"Let's go back to our room." Ivan tapped Gilbert's thigh for him to get up. Ivan followed him, held his hand again, and walked toward the door. He cleared his throat loudly so everyone looked to him.

"Tonight is very special to me. I expect everything to be ready this evening." He smiled in an eerie way, making his statement even darker than it already was.

/

"We have some time before we have to get ready," Ivan spoke as he walked hand-in-hand with Gilbert. "Is there something you want to do?"

Gilbert put a hand to his chin in thought for a few seconds. "I want to fly."

Ivan stopped walking, a bit taken aback by the answer. "Fly?"

"Yeah," Gilbert nodded. "Flying used to be my favorite thing to do, and now that I have new wings, I want to fly again," he said.

Ivan smiled. "Very well. I'll help you."

The demon said nothing else and led Gilbert outside into the mid-morning air. 

"Demonic wings are different from your angel ones, so be careful."

Gilbert nodded and splayed his wings widely. Ivan held both of his hands to help support him if something were to happen. Gilbert flapped his wings a few times before finally getting enough air under them.

"If you're like us, you'll be able to hover in midair," Ivan told him, still holding his hands tightly as Gilbert struggled to adapt to his new wings. They twitched and caused his body to rock in the air unstably. Ivan smiled at him, silently giving Gilbert encouragement.

It took roughly a half hour before Gilbert was above his head, but something was strange about how Gilbert's wings kept him there. Demons naturally defy gravity. Their wings give them the ability to hover without having to flap them, only when they want more air or speed. Gilbert's wings seemed to vibrate back and forth extremely quickly, similar to how a hummingbird's does, and allowed him to stay in mid-air. It was like he received a mix of demon and angel abilities. However, it still made Ivan wonder why the other demons were so frightened of him, and he wondered if he'd ever know.

"Ivan! Ivan look at me! I'm flying!" Gilbert then let out a happy laugh that made Ivan's heart swell. It was funny how a demon—a creature known to be brutal and violent—could be so sentimental and touched by a former angel.

"Good job, Gilbert. I'm pr—" Before Ivan could finish speaking, Gilbert pulled his hands away and flew into the air farther above Ivan's head, laughing and cheering for himself out of total happiness for being able to fly again.

It felt fantastic! He was flying, something he thought he'd never do again. Gilbert wanted to test his wings. How long could he fly for before his wings got tired and gave out? How fast could he go? He was the fastest angel he knew, so would he be the fastest Dark Angel as well? Or maybe he even faster than before? For now he was just happy to feel the wind on his face as he flipped and looped through the air with a smile stuck on his face.

Ivan was happy for him as well, but a sinking feeling suddenly settled in. 'Gilbert can fly again,' the demon told himself. 'What if...he tries to leave me...?' Gilbert's laughter filled his ears, but the sound that would usually make him happy only made him sad. He was being ridiculous. Gilbert was going to marry him, and not because he wanted protection, but because he loved Ivan.

Why did that seem so hard to believe now? Ivan wondered about it. They'd be getting married within a few hours from then, but all Ivan could see was an image of Gilbert flying away from him and never returning.

The demon looked around, and he became nervous when he didn't see or hear Gilbert at all.

"Oi, Ivan!" Gilbert's voice suddenly called for him but Ivan still didn't see him. "Up here! Look up!"

Ivan shifted his eyes up, and near the top of a large tree standing on a thick branch, was Gilbert. Something about him seemed different. Like he was more alive than before. There was a sort of glow to him, and Ivan liked it a lot.

"Come up here with me! The view's great!" Gilbert shouted down to him.

Ivan smiled to himself, trying to hide how incredibly glad he was that Gilbert wanted him to join him. With a loud flap of his wings he flew up to meet Gilbert. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and held him close.

"The world looks so different from up here..." Gilbert mumbled as he gazed over the treetops. The ocean was in the distance, as well as a few cities scattered around.

Ivan didn't care about the water or towns and tightened his arms around Gilbert's body. He nuzzled his nose into Gilbert's neck, and then licked the skin before giving a slow kiss to the spot. The kiss made Gilbert shiver, and he became a little more excited as Ivan continued to leave the little kisses along his skin. It felt wonderful to be loved on in such a way, but the sensations were going straight to his groin and he could feel Ivan pressing himself against his butt.

"Hey..." Gilbert started. "Don't get too excited. We're in a tree, remember?"

Ivan opened his eyes, narrow and glowing a soft purple. Personally, he didn't care if they were in a tree; he'd turn Gilbert around, pull his pants down, and take him right against the trunk if he could, but Gilbert didn't want to do anything, so he stopped. He still held him close to his body so that Gilbert could feel just how excited he made him by just standing there.

And Gilbert felt it. It always shocked him how easy Ivan was aroused by him, but he also found it flattering that he was the only one who could do it to him.

"Hey I have an idea that might get your blood pumping," Gilbert said, and Ivan moved his hips toward him more, making him blush. "I mean in a different way." He chuckled. "Let's have a race."

"A race?" Ivan repeated curiously.

"Yeah. I have new wings, and I want to see if I'm even faster than before."

"So...you want to race _me?_ "

Gilbert heard the cocky tone in Ivan's voice. "Yes, I want to race YOU." He poked the middle of Ivan's chest for emphasis.

"Alright, but don't whine and cry when you lose."

Gilbert laughed once and loudly. "We'll see who's the sore loser!"

Ivan leaned in, put his lips near a pointed ear, and whispered, "We'll see who's the sore one tonight, little angel."

The words made Gilbert shiver. However, unlike before, the mention of tonight now only made him excited. He wasn't sure why he feared it before, but now, he was happy that he'd be with Ivan and knew that Ivan would take great care of him.

"Let's just do this." Gilbert moved away from Ivan, trying to hide the fact that he was also excited and thinking the same thing as Ivan. Gilbert couldn't hide it from Ivan, though; the demon had a keen sense of smell and could tell instantly when Gilbert was getting hot.

"Very well," Ivan complied and splayed his wings out wide. "Where are we racing to?"

Gilbert looked into the distance. "See that tree way over there?" He pointed.

"Yeah."

"We'll race there and then back to the building. And no going above the trees! You have to stay in the forest."

"As you wish," Ivan said, giving him what he wanted but there was still a teasing tone in his voice. Ivan knew that he'd win. He was a demon lord, and Gilbert wasn't even a full demon, nor a full angel either. There was no way a half-breed with new wings would beat him. After all, Ivan was able to capture Gilbert in the first place because he was so fast.

"Alright. Ready... Set... GO!"

They both pushed off the branch with enough force to snap it off of the tree, and then dove into the forest below.

Gilbert was just having fun with dodging the trees, but he also wanted to win. He knew he had the advantage of having smaller wings; Ivan's were huge and wide, and Gilbert's were almost half the size and much more flexible. Gilbert glanced to the side and saw Ivan going about the same speed as him, and then smirked. Gilbert was holding back by a lot, so he flapped his wings once and sped up. Ahead of him was a tree that split into two, creating a 'V'. He headed right for it and then, right before he got to it, wrapped his wings around his shoulders, twisted in midair, and smiled back at Ivan as he went between the V shape. Once he was passed the tree, he splayed his wings again and continued to fly.

'What a show off,' Ivan thought and then grinned darkly. His wings made thundering claps as he flapped them several times. It was almost hard for him to hold back his strength so that Gilbert could feel like he could win, but Ivan wasn't playing around any longer. He'd put that smug little angel in his place.

Gilbert heard a noise behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. Gaining speed on him was Ivan, and he looked almost like he was on a hunt again. His eyes were dark and bright purple, which Gilbert had to admit made him a little uneasy.

"So you finally caught up!?" Gilbert mocked him.

Ivan flew close to him "You cannot beat a demon lord, Gilbert," he grinned.

They both reached the tree that they were racing to, but Ivan turned and took off quickly and left Gilbert behind.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled. The wind from Ivan's massive wings knocked him off balance and almost made him hit a tree. 'I'm not going to lose!' Gilbert told himself and moved his wings more. His eyes slowly went wide at how fast he accelerated and how much speed he had. It was amazing to him. He was never so fast before, and he even spotted Ivan weaving in and out of the trees. He pushed his wings harder, and suddenly he zoomed right passed Ivan.

The demon didn't even know what passed him. It looked like a small, black creature. Like a bat. He told himself that it couldn't have been Gilbert, but when he looked behind himself, Gilbert was nowhere to be found. He couldn't believe that Gilbert was so much faster than him.

Gilbert had reached the building almost a full minute before Ivan did. He was sitting on a large rock, panting heavily and even sweating a little. Ivan landed his feet on the ground, wrapped his wings around his shoulders like a cloak, and then approached Gilbert, who had a smug and proud look on his face

"You are fast," Ivan told him.

"Damn right I am!" Gilbert laughed. "Did you see me!? I bet you didn't even see me!"

Ivan stared down at him. 'I love this side of him. He seems so much happier... Is it because he's no longer a prisoner? Or maybe the demon blood?"

Ivan smiled. "I did not. I accept defeat. You are much faster than I am, and that's saying something. No angel or demon has ever beaten me."

"Yeah, it feels great! You should reward me!"

Ivan's smile turned to a grin. He simply leaned down, picked Gilbert up, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Speed is not everything. You may be faster, but I still have more strength. But a loss is a loss, and I'll reward you later," he said and gave a little slap to Gilbert's rump, making him jolt. Feeling slightly defeated even after his victory, Gilbert pouted and accepted his fate, and let Ivan carry him back inside.

/

Ivan didn't put Gilbert down at all. A few other demons were staring at them and smirking as they passed. It made Gilbert curious, so he began to poke the back of Ivan's head.

"Hey, why are they almost laughing at us?" he asked.

Ivan's lips formed a grin that Gilbert couldn't see. "Because once two demons are married, the dominant one takes the other over the shoulder and carries them to their nest to mate."

Gilbert blinked a few times. "Nest? Wait— Dominant one?" He then realized why he was on Ivan's shoulder. "Hey! I could dominate you if I wanted!"

Ivan almost laughed. "You could try, but as the demon lord here, I will be the one entering."

"Not what I meant," Gilbert pouted. "I can dominate you in other ways... I've done it before." Gilbert liked being the "bottom" but he hated being split into who was dominant or submissive, like Gilbert was only expected to lay there and let Ivan take him. He understood that it was how demons worked, but he didn't have to like it. He wanted to pleasure Ivan too, and not just by being something for Ivan to thrust into.

Ivan's tail twitched with excitement. "I know. I'm just teasing." Ivan held Gilbert's hips and slid him down onto his feet. "You're so much more than a regular mate. I love you." He touched their noses together.

Gilbert turned red in embarrassment. He appreciated that Ivan was different than the other demons. Ivan truly cared about him, rather than just lusting after him as the others did. Feeling the need to, Gilbert pushed his face closer and kissed Ivan's lips.

Ivan's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and for a moment he stayed still to just feel Gilbert's lips on his own. He knew that the other demons likely frowned upon him for such a thing; demons weren't usually a "sweet kisses" sort of creature, but he wasn't exactly a normal demon either. He was more in touch with his human side and he loved Gilbert's kisses. He began to kiss back, and he heard Gilbert sigh and saw his pink eyes slide shut. Ivan realized then that Gilbert had been waiting for him to return the kiss, and that fact was simply too cute for Ivan to contain.

Suddenly, the demon wrapped his arms tightly around Gilbert and kissed him almost desperately. He kept his tongue to himself but still overwhelmed Gilbert with the kiss. Once Gilbert started to pull away from the kiss, Ivan loosened his arms a little.

Gilbert was surprised to see that Ivan's face was a light pink. Ivan's cheeks never blushed, unless they were being intimate, then he had a natural redness to his face, but he never blushed so much from a little kiss.

"Gilbert..." Ivan started, sounding so happy that it seemed as if he would cry. "Let's go get ready for our wedding, okay?" He held out his hand, and Gilbert took it within a heartbeat.

/

Back in Ivan's room, the demon removed the robe that Gilbert was to wear from the bag and held it up to Gilbert's body.

"You'll look so pretty in this... I can't wait to see."

"Ivan," Gilbert's voice sounded strange. "Are we getting married now? Like, in a few minutes?"

"Yes, soon. We'll get dressed and after we'll get married. Why? Are you nervous?"

Gilbert shifted his eyes away. "A little..."

Ivan leaned down. "Do you love me?"

Gilbert looked stunned. "What? Of course I do."

The demon smiled and kissed Gilbert tenderly. "Then there's no reason to be nervous."

Somehow that did make Gilbert feel better. It made him realize that, just like with tonight, there was no reason to be nervous or scared.

"Thanks. Really." Gilbert smiled a little and then took the robe from Ivan. "Let's get ready then. What are you wearing?"

"A traditional demon wedding outfit. With a cape."

"I want a cape," Gilbert whined.

Ivan chuckled. "I'll let you have mine after we're married, don't worry."

Gilbert smiled. "Good!"

"Go put your robe on while I get ready. I'll help you with the sashes after."

Gilbert nodded and began to remove his clothing. Ivan went to the closet and looked through it. He pulled out a black waistcoat with a white dress shirt, matching black dress pants with a belt, and dress shoes. He also picked out a bright red ascot to add a little bit of color. Once he gathered all of the clothing, he turned back around to see Gilbert sitting on the desk with his robe on, holding the front together to hide his beautiful white skin. The sight of his betrothed was enough to take his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he said and then took out his ascot. "And with this I'll match your red sashes."

"Hurry and get dressed then. I want to see how you look all fancied up."

Ivan stripped down bare and gave Gilbert a moment to appreciate his toned and scarred body, and then began to dress. Gilbert watched him eagerly until he was done. Ivan turned around to face Gilbert, fussing with the ascot to make it a little puffy.

"Well, how do I look?" Ivan asked.

Gilbert took a second to look his future husband up and down. "You look great." 'He's so handsome...' He wasn't sure why he didn't tell Ivan his thoughts.

"Thank you. Now let's get your outfit finished, then I'll grab my cape and we'll go. Everyone is probably waiting for us by now."

Gilbert stood up as Ivan got the silk sashes that matched his red ascot. The demon carefully wrapped one around Gilbert's waist to make a sort of belt, making sure the front of the robe stayed closed, and used two others to hang down from the front and back of Gilbert's body. There was one left that he wrapped around Gilbert's shoulders and upper arms, and then tied it in front of his body. Ivan stepped back and looked at his lover. Gilbert was absolutely stunning all dressed for the wedding.

Ivan retrieved his cloak while Gilbert slipped on his boots again, and then joined him by the door. "Shall we go?"

Gilbert nodded and looped his arm with Ivan's, and the two wrapped their wings around their shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


	10. My Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from 2015.

It was really happening. Never before did Gilbert think he'd be walking to his wedding, let alone his wedding to a demon. He was still nervous, but more excited than ever. Ivan led him to the large dining hall where they had breakfast, but now the room looked dark, elegant, and beautiful.

The tablecloth was made of black silk that had lace along the edges and fell over the sides of the table and touched the floor. The braziers in the back were lit and flickering brightly, as were many other smaller candle holders around the room. Even more black roses were brought in and made an aisle down the center to where the arch of roses and vines were.

"They're here! Our Lord and his mate are here!" A demon shouted from the crowd and everyone in the room stood up.

"Don't be frightened," Ivan whispered to Gilbert upon feeling him tighten his arm with his. "They're respecting you."

Gilbert saw many of the demons bowing to them, and he realized that they weren't bowing for Ivan, but for him. The demon did not bow for their Lord because the Lord already knew he had their respect. Ivan was right — they were bowing for him. Respecting him.

All of the demons gathered outside of the aisle and watched the two head up toward the arch with their clothing flowing and tails swaying behind them. Once they reached the arch, Ivan turned toward Gilbert.

"We don't do weddings like humans do. We don't have someone to marry us. I do that for us," he said. "I had rings made, though." As soon as he said that, a demon came up to them holding a red pillow with two sparkling silver rings placed on it. Ivan took the smaller one and held Gilbert's left hand.

"Gilbert, will you accept me as your husband? Will you stay by my side and be my mate for however long we live?"

Gilbert stared at him. It was strange that Ivan asked him such a thing. Demons didn't do weddings exactly like humans, and even some of the demons behind them were murmuring to themselves. It wasn't normal. Demon Lords usually just take their mate without a yes or no from them because it was considered an honor if their master wanted them, but Ivan was giving him a full choice, and looked almost like he doubted that Gilbert really wanted to marry him. Gilbert couldn't blame him, though. With how they met and how they grew closer, Ivan was entitled to be a little skeptical of Gilbert's true feelings.

Gilbert closed his eyes and breathed in and out softly before opening them again.

"I will."

Ivan's lips turned into a small smile and his eyebrows furrowed, like he was so incredibly happy to hear those words. He then slid the silver ring onto Gilbert's ring finger and held his hand gently.

"Now, would you like to ask me anything, Gilbert?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. Can I put your ring on you now?"

Ivan's eyes widened. "Sure, but...don't you want to ask me if I accept and will stay with you, or something...?"

"No," Gilbert spoke seriously and honestly. "I already know the answer."

The demon's eyes actually teared up. Gilbert was just perfect, he was everything Ivan ever wanted after all these years, and finally he was going to be his and his alone.

"Alright, then you may put my ring on."

Gilbert picked up the ring and slid it onto Ivan's finger as he previously did to him. They held each other's hands for a moment before Ivan hugged around Gilbert's lower back. He brought him in close for a kiss to seal their marriage. With the kiss, the room of demons erupted into applause and happy cheering, but neither of them heard any of it. All they knew and felt was each other, all they heard were their small breaths as they kissed. When they finally parted, they realized all the excitement in the room. Both turned and looked at the many demons.

"They're so happy..." Gilbert mumbled in slight surprise.

"Of course they are. Their lord now has a husband."

"Right... So, now what?" Gilbert looked at the other.

"Are you still nervous about tonight?" Ivan asked in a whisper as the other demons began to prepare for the next event.

"N-No," Gilbert stuttered, "I'm not."

Ivan smiled, held Gilbert close, and planted a kiss on the pale forehead. "You don't have to lie to me. Your feelings on it keep changing, don't they?"

Gilbert felt terrible but it was true. "I don't know why, I..."

"It's your first time. Your upbringing as an angel probably taught you little to nothing about sex, right?" Gilbert nodded. "Don't worry, Gilbert. I'll take care of you. And if you're too nervous or scared, then we simply won't do it yet. Even though I'm sure you'll love it once we get to the good part, I want you to want it from beginning to end."

Gilbert was relieved by Ivan's words. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't have to thank me, but you're welcome." He gripped Gilbert's waist tighter when he saw a familiar face leering at his new husband. "I'm not like the others here. Any one of them would have you face down on a bed by now, and probably still fully clothed."

Gilbert then saw the demon that Ivan was glaring at. "He's one of the demons from yesterday..."

"Yeah, and he still wants you..."

"I don't like him."

Ivan looked to Gilbert. "Do you want him gone? You rule over everyone in this room as well. If you give the word, he could be dead in less than a minute."

"No, I don't want him dead." Gilbert closed his eyes. "Let him lust after me, it'll be a more painful punishment than death."

Ivan grinned darkly. "I love when you talk like that, Gilbert," he purred next to Gilbert's ear. "But before we get too excited, we have some things to attend." Ivan held Gilbert's hand and began leading him toward the dining tables. As he did, his tail found Gilbert's and looped with it, making Gilbert jolt. "Relax, holding tails is just like holding hands." Gilbert smiled a little, and then slowly looped his tail with Ivan's as well, which Ivan appreciated.

Suddenly violins and cellos began to play along with flutes, and Gilbert looked around to see a group of demons playing the instruments. Ivan pulled Gilbert to an open space in the room.

"What are we doing?" Gilbert asked, looking around at all the demons whose eyes were on them.

"We're going to dance," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Dance? Now?" Gilbert sounded unsure.

"It's customary to dance after getting married." Ivan stated, and then paused in realization, blinking cutely. "I guess we do adapt a lot of human wedding things..."

"Oh, Well... I uh...I don't know how to dance..." Gilbert looked nervous and almost like he was ashamed by the fact.

"Do not worry, my love, just follow my lead." Ivan held one hand on Gilbert's slim hip while the other still held his hand.

He started slow so that Gilbert could easily follow his footsteps. Ivan thought it was cute how Gilbert almost constantly looked at the ground to make sure not to step on Ivan's feet. He saw that Gilbert was becoming flustered with how bad he was at dancing, but Ivan didn't say anything or falter at all when Gilbert did accidentally step on his foot or make a misstep.

"You're doing fine. Just take it slow," Ivan told him.

"But people are watching!" Gilbert hissed quietly in irritation at himself. "This is embarrassing! I look like a fool!"

"Then... I'll make myself look like a fool too!" Ivan suddenly moved away from Gilbert, held both of his hands, and just started spinning them both in circles. The man looked like a happy child, smiling from ear to ear and even laughing occasionally. Gilbert was nearly stumbling over his own feet as he was twirled around. Ivan suddenly brought Gilbert closer and then lifted one arm and spun Gilbert around before bringing him in for a hug. He held around Gilbert's waist and gazed lovingly at him.

"You're making me dizzy..." Gilbert mumbled.

"I drive you crazy don't I?" The demon grinned as he slowly swayed back and forth with his lover.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Ivan said. "I'm trying to take your mind off looking silly."

Pink eyes widened, and then he buried his face into Ivan's chest. It was hard to believe that Ivan could be so cute; Gilbert couldn't handle it sometimes. A demon who was sweet, caring, and romantic. It was bizarre and unheard of, but Gilbert was glad he got to see that side of Ivan, and that Ivan even had that side to see.

"Do you want to stop?" Ivan asked him.

Gilbert gripped the front of Ivan's waistcoat. "No. Let's just...keep dancing like this for a while," he answered quietly.

Ivan smiled and held Gilbert close. "As you wish," he said and buried his nose into Gilbert's hair.

After a few minutes of slow and silent dancing, Ivan pulled back, stroked Gilbert's cheek, and kissed him.

"Let's eat, and then we can go to my room where we can be alone. Is that okay?"

Gilbert nodded and Ivan kissed him again, and then led him to the dining table. The feast was extravagant and wheeled out on shiny silver carts. The married couple were served first, and shared their first drink of wine together. The other demons joined in on the feast and ate their fill with Ivan and Gilbert. An hour passed and the meal was coming to an end. Ivan didn't want Gilbert drinking too much, but at least Gilbert seemed to get in a good mood as the evening went on. He was smiling, and actually talked with some of the others. Although when talk of any wedding night "activities" came up, Gilbert went quiet and shy. It was cute, but it really did worry Ivan that maybe Gilbert thought that he _has_  to have sex on their wedding night. Ivan didn't want Gilbert to feel obligated to do anything.

/

Once the feast was over and some servants were helping put things away, Ivan took his new husband by the hand and led him to his room on the top floor of the building. Gilbert sat on the bed, and as soon as Ivan closed the door, he felt tension in the air. Ivan knew why, and he knew Gilbert had to be thinking about it as well. There was no use in avoiding the topic.

"Gilbert..." Ivan started, but before he could continue, Gilbert spoke.

"I know we're supposed to have sex now, but...could we maybe...just sit and talk for a while, before we...y'know..." Gilbert looked at Ivan with an uneasy expression.

Ivan sat on the bed beside him and stroked the white hair. "We won't do anything unless you want to. I promise. We don't have to have sex. We can go to bed right now if you want."

Gilbert smiled, but it wasn't long before it fell into a frown. "Can we go away when we do it?"

"Go away?" Ivan questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, can we go somewhere. Like humans do. For a honeymoon, or something."

"Sure, but why?"

Gilbert hesitated. "I don't want to do it here. Not with all of these demons around." Ivan looked confused but didn't speak. "I know they can't see us, but they can still sense it and smell it, and I just want to go somewhere where it'll be just us."

Ivan kissed Gilbert's forehead and smiled. "Then we'll do that," he said and Gilbert's eyes widened. "We'll go to a nearby town where creatures like us are accepted, and it will be just us." He stood up. "I'll have to pack some things first." He began looking through a desk next to his bed.

"What kind of stuff are we bringing?" Gilbert asked.

"Some clothing, and— Aha!" He pulled a small bottle out of the desk. "We'll bring this as well."

Gilbert eyed the bottle curiously. "What is it?"

"Lubricant," Ivan stated bluntly, but Gilbert still looked confused. 'Such a virgin, he doesn't even know,' Ivan thought, thinking how cute Gilbert was. He sat next to him. "This will help me enter you easier. It will lubricate your insides and my...you know."

Gilbert blushed. "Oh... W-Well that's good, then!" He laughed nervously, and Ivan wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry Gilbert. I told you, we don't have to do anything, and we won't unless you're ready."

"But I want to," Gilbert stated simply. He knew what he wanted, and he hated being nervous.

"I know," Ivan spoke soothingly as he rubbed up and down Gilbert's back. "But wanting is not the same as being ready. I would rather you be fully comfortable when we do it."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes a little. "I am comfortable. I think I'm just...more excited. There's a lot of anticipation, and it's making me a bit nervous."

"Then I'll go as slow as you need me to. I'll wait for hours if that's how long it takes for your first time jitters to go away."

"Thanks, but...I don't think it'll take that long..."

"Really?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Yeah... I mean, I practically already had sex with your tail, so..."

Ivan blinked a few times before laughing. "Oh Gilbert. The real thing is so much better. I'm so much bigger than my tail."

Gilbert's eyes flattened even though he was blushing. "Could you have said that in a more arrogant tone?"

Ivan rubbed his neck guiltily.

Gilbert sighed. "Even though that's true, I just mean that it's the same concept. I got used to that real fast, so I'll just do the same."

"You're adorable," Ivan cooed and nuzzled against Gilbert's head. "Let's get ready to go then."

Ivan began packing some clothing and the lubricant into a leather bag. As Gilbert searched for the clothes that he wanted to bring, Ivan also rummaged through the desk again to find something else. A small square item with a ring indent poking out of the top. A condom. It never occurred to Ivan to use a condom with Gilbert, but once he thought about it, he realized that it might be uncomfortable for him if Ivan released inside of him without one. It wasn't how demons normally did things; they rarely even used lubricant because that sting of pain thrilled them, and wasn't enough to cause too much discomfort for a demon. Gilbert was different, though, and Ivan didn't want anything to scare him.

"Alright! I'm all packed!" Gilbert sounded surprisingly happy. Ivan turned his head and saw Gilbert standing there with a bag that was clearly packed full of stuff in his arms.

"Don't you think you're bringing too much...?" Ivan asked. He noticed that Gilbert seemed to be having trouble even holding the bag.

"Who knows how long we'll be gone. We might leave for a week or more so I want to bring a lot of clothing."

'He seems so excited now...' "You want to leave for a week?"

"Maybe. This place is so dull and boring. It's too dark and gloomy."

His words made Ivan think for a moment. "So... Do you not want to live here then?"

Gilbert was silent and set his heavy bag on the bed. "Well, it wouldn't be my first choice..."

Ivan stepped to him. "Then we'll leave."

"What?"

"We'll leave. If you don't want to live here, we can find a place to live in the city, or wherever you want to go."

Gilbert's eyes showed surprise. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Ivan held his hands. "It doesn't matter where we live. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'll go anywhere with you."

Gilbert stood on his tiptoes to give the demon a quick kiss. "Let's leave these demons behind and go live in a city. I've only been to one a few times when doing patrols with the angels, but I've always wanted to live there."

Ivan smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then we will. I'll go tell the others that we're leaving. I want you to wait for me outside."

"Really? By myself?"

Ivan nodded. "You can roam freely now. No one will dare touch you unless they want me to kill them," he said with a smile. "Actually, you will likely have some following you to protect you."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I am. I'll meet you outside in a little bit."

Gilbert grabbed his heavy bag off the bed, gave Ivan a kiss to his cheek, and then left the room. He was still wearing the robe from the wedding, but he didn't care. Actually, he very much liked wearing it. The silk was soft against his skin, and he couldn't deny that it made him feel special. Outside, he sat on the same rock he'd sat on earlier and stared into the nearby forest. There were two demons standing by the door behind him, guarding him. They even bowed and called him their prince when he first came out, which was something Gilbert enjoyed but would take getting used to. If he and Ivan stayed, that is.

It was darker outside, the area lit only by lights on the front of the building and the moon above him. He held his hands together on his lap but felt something cold touch his right hand. He glanced down and realized that it was his wedding ring touching against his fingers. Seeing it, he smiled and looked closer to admire it. Something then became visible to him. There was a small engraving on the inside that he didn't notice before. Slipping the ring off, he looked on the inside, but the words were written in some language that he couldn't read. After a minute, the words didn't really matter. He felt happy. The ring meant that he was married, and he'd be leaving with his husband and they'd be together forever. Never in his life would he have guessed that a patrol mission gone wrong would lead to him being so happy. He knew that his meeting with Ivan wasn't the most ideal or romantic, and he might be crazy for falling in love with his captor, but that was something he knew for sure — he loved Ivan, no matter what.

The door behind him opened and startled him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Ivan just coming out of the building. The demon shared some words that Gilbert couldn't hear with the two guards there, who then went back inside. Ivan went to Gilbert.

"Is everything okay?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan nodded. "I told them that we're leaving, and that they're free to do whatever they want."

"Will they be alright alone?"

"One will take over as master, or they'll seek out the other demon lords like myself. They'll be fine," Ivan assured him. "Shall we go?" he asked as he extended his hand. Gilbert nodded, placed his hand in Ivan's, and let the man pull him from the rock.

/

They walked through the forest for a while, but suddenly Ivan picked Gilbert up and cradled him in his arms. He kept walking and didn't say anything. Gilbert stared at him, wanting an explanation for why he picked him up, but then he figured that Ivan didn't need a reason. After a few more minutes, Ivan spread his wings, flew into the air, and coasted along the trees.

Gilbert leaned his head against Ivan's chest and wondered where they were going. As he wondered about his future with Ivan, he glanced to the side and saw the lake they had bathed in before. Gilbert then got an idea that made his stomach fill with butterflies. He wiggled in Ivan's grasp to get free, falling below him for a moment—which startled Ivan—and then flew in a circle around the other.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"Follow me," Gilbert instructed. He flipped around and flew toward the lake.

When Ivan realized where Gilbert was going, he wondered why Gilbert wanted to go there. Nevertheless, Ivan followed him. Gilbert had already landed on the bank and was staring out at the calm water, with his bag on the ground beside his feet.

"Gilbert?" Ivan called to him.

Gilbert didn't answer, but Ivan noticed that Gilbert was moving his arms. The sashes around his waist came loose and he turned to Ivan, his pale chest showing through an opening in the front of the black robe.

"Gilbert?" Ivan spoke again.

"I want to do it," Gilbert said bluntly. His eyebrows were furrowed a little and his cheeks were pink. He felt embarrassed for saying it so up-front.

Ivan looked shocked. "What?" Was Gilbert saying what he thought he was?

"I want to mate now. Right here, under the moon."

Ivan breathed out. Gilbert's robe opened more so that down to his navel was revealed. Seeing Gilbert like this was a treat, and Ivan was so tempted to take a bite.

"You're sure?" Ivan asked. He would accept Gilbert's invitation, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that he was ready.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." He loosened the sashes more so that they simply hung on his hips, and the robe parted completely, showing most of his front. He looked beautiful standing there. It was like Gilbert never even changed at all. He was still that angel that Ivan fell in love with.

Ivan smiled at him and stepped closer. "Alright," he said. He removed his thick cape and laid it out on the ground. "Lay down."

Gilbert did so and sat on the cape. He rested back against the ground and watched Ivan with anticipation, and just a few nerves. He wanted it and he was ready; he knew he was. Plus, nothing was more romantic than making love under a bright moon.

Ivan retrieved the lubricant and looked back to Gilbert. For a moment he was stunned by the sight of the other lying there. His black robe was falling mostly off his body, and the red sashes still hung loosely around his waist, one between his legs. The moon made his skin glow, and it made Ivan feel as if he was falling in love with him even more.

The demon knelt to the ground, pulled Gilbert's boots off for him, and then slipped between the pale legs. He leaned down to kiss the pink lips and Gilbert arched up against him, which made Ivan groan with arousal. Ivan knew he had to take his time though, for Gilbert's sake.

"I'm going to start preparing you now, alright?" Ivan asked and waited for Gilbert to give a nod before proceeding. He moved the robe out of his way and pushed Gilbert's legs apart more.

Gilbert watched him until a hand coated with a shiny clear substance went between his thighs. He hissed quietly when a finger touched his entrance, and shivered from the cold sensation. Ivan apologized, and began to rub the pad of his index finger against the hole so Gilbert could get used to the feeling. He watched Gilbert's face intently for any sign of protest or discomfort. The rubbing was making Gilbert feel hot. So many nerves were being stimulated just from such a simple touch, but he knew it was also the anticipation of what was to come that was making his blood pump.

"I'm going to insert my finger now," Ivan let him know, and then slowly wiggled his finger in. Gilbert tensed up just slightly, but Ivan shushed him soothingly to get him to relax. Once the finger was in, Ivan began to move it in and out slowly to begin stretching the muscles. Ivan knew that Gilbert was a little nervous, so in an attempt to ease his mind, he leaned down and kissed the belly, but then suddenly began to blow brutal raspberries there. Gilbert gasped and then began to giggle and laugh, but his body clenched around Ivan's still-moving finger and he let out little moans between his laughs.

'It's working...' Ivan thought as he continued to thrust his finger and blow raspberries. He pulled away after a minute to look at Gilbert's face. His cheeks were flushed red and his eyes had tears in them from laughing.

"I'm going to add another finger." Ivan pulled his finger out and poured more lubricant onto his hand to coat his fingers. Gilbert gave a nod and Ivan slowly pressed his index and middle finger inside his tight body. The two fingers were about the same girth as Ivan's tail, so it didn't hurt, but Gilbert definitely felt a difference when those fingers began to splay and thrust. It felt a little uncomfortable but there was no pain since Ivan was taking his time, and pleasure was definitely starting to increase. Gilbert's cock began to harden more and his breathing was becoming more erratic. Ivan knew he had to hurry up, but he didn't want Gilbert to hurt at all. Ivan pressed a third finger against the hole.

"This may sting a little," he warned and pushed the finger in. It did sting some, but not enough for Gilbert to get scared. The small pain faded quickly and left Gilbert feeling good and even more aroused. Ivan got an idea and began wiggling his middle finger to find the prostate. When he found it, Gilbert arched up.

"N-Ivan," he gasped. "Don't— I'll..." Gilbert turned a dark red.

"I know. You'll cum. I want you too." Ivan began to massage the bundle of nerves slowly.

"But, I..."

"Shh, don't worry about it. We'll wait a few minutes until you're ready again," Ivan said. "This will give me more time to prepare you, so you won't feel any pain at all."

Gilbert didn't feel any need to protest further. Ivan was too sweet, waiting for so long before he could feel pleasure too. The rubbing Ivan was doing to his insides felt wonderful, but it needed something more.

"Can you...go a little faster?" Gilbert requested quietly in embarrassment.

Ivan smiled, loving that Gilbert was comfortable enough to ask. As requested, Ivan began to rub that spot faster with more pressure, increasing the pleasure for Gilbert. Gilbert began to writhe and moan quietly, arching his back just slightly.

Gilbert gasped loudly when Ivan's mouth suddenly wrapped around his erection and began to suck tightly. Between the prostate massage and the oral, Gilbert didn't last much longer and with a muffled moan, he reached an orgasm that wracked through his thin body with several waves of shudders.

Ivan pulled his fingers out once he swallowed Gilbert's cum. Now he had a few minutes to do whatever he wanted. He kissed up Gilbert's stomach to his chest and began to lightly suck on a nipple. Gilbert arched up into his mouth, still panting from his intense orgasm, and whined softly. It was adorable, like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Let's make you so excited that you'll be dying for me to take you," Ivan whispered.

Gilbert replied with a groan and writhed more as Ivan continued to suck and nibble his nipple. After what felt like forever but was only about seven minutes of sweet foreplay, Gilbert tugged on Ivan's shirt.

"Let's continue. I want to do it now," he spoke needily. He could feel Ivan's erection poking him, and added with how horny the foreplay made him, just feeling Ivan's heat drove him crazy with desire. He never realized just how badly he wanted Ivan inside of him.

"Alright." Ivan kissed his cheek and then moved off of him to remove his clothing. Gilbert traced the many scars on his body with his eyes, but when Ivan's pants came off, Gilbert felt anticipation and desire rise in him even more.

Ivan knelt back between Gilbert's legs, stroking them softly. "There's one more thing..." Ivan reached over and took the condom from his bag.

"That's...a condom, right?" Gilbert had never seen one before, but he'd seen pictures in books that he'd hidden from the angels.

"Yes... I thought you'd want me to use one."

"Why?" Gilbert tilted his head. "I'm not female. I won't get pregnant."

"That's not all they prevent, Gilbert. Besides... I don't know if you want me to...cum in you or not." Ivan actually looked embarrassed.

"Oh..." Gilbert blushed as well. "That's...not a problem. Won't it feel better without it too?"

Ivan nodded. "You're sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Gilbert grabbed the condom and threw it to the side. "I'm fine. I want both of us to feel as good as possible."

"And we will." Ivan poured some more lubricant onto his hand, and then coated his cock with it. The sight made Gilbert's groin burn. After he was done, he parted Gilbert's legs more and let his erection press against Gilbert's, making him shiver.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Gilbert nodded and held around Ivan's shoulders.

Using one hand, Ivan guided his cock to Gilbert's entrance. With his other hand he pulled Gilbert's skin back just slightly to open the hole more, and then pressed the head inside with ease. Feeling the muscles still loose from his preparation, he pushed in until half of himself was buried inside. Ivan let out a low groan, his eyelids fluttering shut. Gilbert's body was burning. It was hotter inside than any other demon Ivan had ever been with. His instincts told him to just thrust inside and claim Gilbert fully, just to feel that heat tightening and constricting around him.

"Ivan..." Gilbert panted out, and Ivan snapped back to reality.

"Does it hurt?" Ivan asked, his focus shifted back to what was important.

Gilbert shook his head. "No."

"Good." Ivan kissed him. "It might be a little uncomfortable soon, just try to bear with me, okay?"

Gilbert leaned up and gave Ivan a kiss as well. "I know. I'm fine, I promise."

Ivan smiled and got an idea. "Would you like to do it?"

"What?" Gilbert looked confused.

"If you ride me, you can go at your own pace. That way if it does start to hurt, you can stop."

Gilbert nodded once. "Okay." Ivan carefully picked Gilbert up and switched places with him. It took Gilbert a minute to adjust to the movement, and with Ivan still inside of him he slowly circled his hips.

Ivan moaned deeply. "That feels good, Gilbert..." he spoke softly and stroked Gilbert's hair from his face. As Gilbert slowly began to push himself down over his cock, Ivan held him close and kissed his jaw and neck. His wings even wrapped around him, holding him as a true demon lover would.

With a soft grunt, Gilbert fully seated himself on Ivan's erection. He panted and shifted his hips, grunting a little more.

It felt absolutely fantastic for Ivan. Gilbert's body was doing just as he thought it would; clenching around him every few seconds and practically squeezing the life out of him. At that moment, he didn't even care if Gilbert moved or not; just soaking up the warm wetness of his insides was enough for now. However, when Gilbert did start to move, Ivan had to resist throwing him onto the ground and pounding into him. Feeling him slip off of him a little and then back down was pure bliss, and Gilbert looked like it felt good for him too. Gilbert's face was a bright pink and his mouth hung open as little grunts spilled out.

"You're loosening up, Gilbert..." Ivan told him as he pushed the black robe off of Gilbert's shoulders, letting it hang on his upper arms, still tied to his body by the sashes around his waist.

Gilbert groaned at the comment, finding it embarrassing. He couldn't tell if Ivan was teasing him or simply stating a fact. Either way, Gilbert could feel it too. The more he moved, the better everything felt. His body was welcoming Ivan fully now, and it felt wonderful. Moans began to slip past his parted lips as the pleasure increased from all the nerves being stimulated at once. He lifted his body up and felt Ivan's cock suddenly brush against his prostate. The abrupt surge of pleasure made him throw his head back with a loud gasp and he panted hard.

That was it. Ivan couldn't hold back anymore. The demon pushed Gilbert down to the ground with a grunt, and thrust in as deep as he could. Gilbert's eyes were wide and stunned with ecstasy, like his brain hadn't fully caught up to what his body was feeling.

"Don't hold your voice back. I want to hear you echo through these trees."

Gilbert didn't have a chance to speak as Ivan lifted his hips and began to thrust quick and deep. He cried out in pleasure, digging his head back into the cape and ground. Ivan didn't let up his pounding pace, practically abusing the prostate until Gilbert's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Gilbert's nails dug into Ivan's flesh and left several marks all along his arms and back, but it was worth it for Ivan to see Gilbert sprawled out on his cape as his body twitched in pleasure. The sight made Ivan thrust even faster, which only made Gilbert louder. Ivan loved hearing Gilbert so wild and shameless about how he was feeling. Gilbert's body was tight, hot, and wet around him, and it drove him crazy. Ivan's eyes blackened and the irises shone bright purple, and for a moment his demon instincts took over. His fingers left marks on Gilbert's hips that would likely bruise, and his thrusts were fast and hard and nearly painful. The sound of Ivan's thighs slapping the back of Gilbert's filled their ears along with Gilbert's loud moans and Ivan's deep groans.

Ivan didn't stop, his blood was burning and all of the pleasure was blocking everything else out. However, Gilbert started to whimper and grip onto him more desperately, and it instantly got his attention.

"Iva— I can't—" Gilbert grit his teeth and panted hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and his pale brows knit together. Ivan's eyes turned back to normal and he slowed down. "I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead." Ivan leaned down and kissed the pink, moist lips. "Cum for me again, Gilbert." He kept his thrusts slow but still as deep as he could get, and made sure to hit that bundle of nerves with each push and pull. Gilbert whimpered in pleasure and buried his face into Ivan's neck. The demon lifted Gilbert from the ground, let him wrap his legs around his waist, and held him up and close to his body. Gilbert felt himself on the edge, and when Ivan struck that spot once more, it pushed him over. With a strangled and shaky moan, Gilbert came onto Ivan's toned stomach and nearly went limp; he had to struggle to keep his arms and legs wrapped around Ivan.

Ivan froze completely, not expecting his orgasm to hit as well. Gilbert's body had tightened so tightly around him that it overwhelmed him and pushed his body to its limit. He grunted, spilling himself deep inside Gilbert's body.

For a moment everything was silent and still. Neither moved nor spoke, only panted and grunted softly as the aftershock of orgasm made its course. Finally regaining some awareness, Ivan pulled out, feeling his cum drip out as he did. He gazed at Gilbert; he was breathing hard, sweat made his skin glisten, and his robe was crumpled up around his waist and barely hanging onto his body.

Ivan laid beside Gilbert. "How do you feel?" he asked him.

"Tingly," Gilbert panted and grinned crookedly.

Ivan smiled. Gilbert looked so satisfied and exhausted. He knew Gilbert felt good, and that was enough for him. Ivan scooted close and held Gilbert against his sweaty body.

Gilbert nuzzled into him, and then began to think. "Hey, Ivan...?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it...as good as you hoped it would be?" Gilbert asked. "Having sex with me, I mean."

Ivan was confused by the question and pulled back to look at his lover. "What are you talking about?"

Gilbert averted his eyes in shame. "Well... You really liked the fact that I was an angel before, and I know you said that you'd love me no matter what I am, but...was I at least kind of what you were hoping for? Sexually?"

Ivan was completely and utterly stunned by Gilbert's words. "You...You were so much BETTER, Gilbert!" he exclaimed, making them both blush.

"I was?" Gilbert sounded surprised.

"Yes!" Ivan's eyes sparkled as he vividly remembered the feeling of Gilbert's body around him. "You were so wonderful. It felt so good to finally be with you. And you were so tight and hot, it was driving me crazy! The way you moaned and made all those sounds was just so sexy and cute too!"

As Ivan ranted, Gilbert's entire face—even his ears—grew to a dark, embarrassed red. He didn't know what to think, and he certainly didn't expect to hear a rant about how...tight, he was, but it made him happy to have pleased Ivan so well.

Ivan suddenly leaned closer. "What about you? Did I please you? From the sounds you were making I'd assume yes."

Gilbert's face turned darker. "Be quiet!"

"But I did, right?" Ivan suddenly sounded and looked sad, and Gilbert lost his annoyed, embarrassed front.

"Ah... Yeah, you did. Don't worry about it." He couldn't look at Ivan, even though that would probably be the best thing to do. "You made me feel great."

Ivan stroked Gilbert's hair. "Good. Gilbert, let's go far away from here, Okay? We'll go live in a city where we'll be welcome, or we'll go up to the mountains where no one will ever bother us." He kissed Gilbert's forehead. "Wherever you want to go, my love, we'll go."

Gilbert smiled at him. "I've always wanted to live in a big city. Yeah... We could live in an apartment together, and take midnight flights over a city lit with lights!"

Ivan's expression was soft but somewhat amused. "Gilbert, I had no idea that you were so romantic."

"Must get it from you," Gilbert grinned.

"Perhaps," Ivan chuckled. "We'll go in a little bit. I'll carry you, and we'll head toward the city, but for now, I just want to lay here with you."

Gilbert yawned, muttered out an, "Okay," and curled his legs to his chest, lying on his side.

Ivan gazed upon his lover's face, stroking the soft skin of a still-flushed cheek. Gilbert closed his eyes at the touch, and Ivan felt like his heart would burst. Gilbert looked so contented and peaceful, like nothing could possibly be wrong. One black bat wing was draped over Gilbert's bare shoulder, and his tail was lying along his backside, following the curves of his body. His robe was hanging low on his arm and the sashes were almost completely undone. Ivan was sure that Gilbert would be sore in a little bit, but he was glad that Gilbert made it through with no pain or panic, and now they could start their new life. They could forget about how they met and focus on their future. It was in the past now, and there would be plenty of opportunities to do things perfectly with his angel.

He came to a realization. 'That's right...' Ivan leaned in to kiss the pink lips, and then whispered,

"No matter what color your wings are, if you have a tail or fangs now...you will always be my little angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ************  
> **  
>  *~THE END~*  
> **********
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!   
>  Find me across the internet [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 


End file.
